


Three Way Bridge (Part Three: Check... And Mate)

by Guardian of the Third Bridge (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Three Way Bridge [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Erasmus Porter, F/M, M/M, Three Way Bridge, christian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Guardian%20of%20the%20Third%20Bridge
Summary: Erasmus has to hide from the popularity chasing him now. On top of being the only living link between the Greek and Roman demigods, he's known worldwide for being the only person to go head-to-head with Gaea and surviving. Now he's captured by Setne... and fulfilling a prophecy he hasn't even heard!





	1. Chapter 1

It's eerie how things you didn't see connecting somehow do. Especially when all the pieces of the puzzle are right there in front of you. Of course, silly me; some of the pieces can be upside down, sideways, or even completely flipped over. And if you aren't expecting a puzzle... Well, let's just say I could have pieced it together a long time ago if I'd been paying any attention.

The biggest piece of the puzzle, I'm sure you can guess... Was me. For whatever reason, Fate chose me to be the key to the mystery that baffled and worried Chiron and the Greek and Roman gods. Not to mention the Per Ankh, and the Egyptian gods. And, obviously, it also terrified my husband-to-be.

§§§

Nico and I had been dating for seven years. To the day. I took him to a wonderful little restaurant in Canada on our anniversary, a double date with Carter and Zia. They'd been dating a lot longer, but he still hadn't proposed to her, so when he suggested I take Nico to the old-fashioned Lullaby Diner, I suggested he and Zia come with us. It took a little convincing, but I managed it.

Carter and I worked out the details easily, even those of the proposals themselves, over the week leading up to the venture; Nico and Zia both thought it was a regular double date, despite the tight-lipped demeanor we took on that week.

When we went to pick up our dates from Camp Crossover—the demigods under my supervision had named the camp even though it wasn't official yet—I almost didn't want to use Freak; my stomach bunched nervously as I thought about climbing into the griffin-harnessed boat at the Brooklyn House with Carter and I worried it might rebel. But I was careful not to ruin the suit I wore; thankfully, the sturdy cotton-and-silk blend was designed to resist dirt, wear, and tears fairly well. And before we left, I made sure to check my reflection one last time for anything out of place.

I wore a tailored black suit with green and gold embroidery along the front and the bottom hem of my jacket, as well at the hems of my sleeves and across both of the wide, gold-thread-trimmed lapels. The pants had two strips, one gold and one forest green, lining the outside hems from hips to ankles. I checked to be sure my shoes were properly polished and my icy green shirt was free of wrinkles. I'd ironed it myself that morning, but I was paranoid, so I checked anyway.

My waist-length hair—I didn't see the point of cutting it, especially not when Nico loved using it to control me at night—had been brushed back into a low queue, minus one strand at the front that refused to be harnessed; I tucked that bit behind my ear. Then I ran my hand across my jaw, making sure I hadn't missed a spot when I'd shaved this afternoon. Satisfied, I joined Carter on the roof of Brooklyn House.

Carter had on a slightly simpler outfit; his suit was dark grey, with no adornments beyond a bright red rose in his lapel. The nervous excitement on his face more than made up for his lack of garish clothing.

"You look good," I noted as I helped him climb into the boat. Freak screeched and pawed at the roof, impatient to go.

"Thanks," the Kane boy grinned. "You, too." A light smile turned my lips up, my stomach unwinding just a bit. I gestured at the magician's bag over his shoulder.

"Are you going into a battle zone?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled, dropping the bag at his feet.

"We're late," he pointed out. "I'm going to store it in the Duat on the way. Anything you want to put there?" I thought about it a moment, and then shrugged.

"Nah; I've gotten pretty good at doing something similar with the Mist," I said, nodding my thanks for his offer.

"Whatever you like," he shrugged, taking up Freak's reins and urging the griffin into the sky. I held on, savoring the cooled evening air that splashed across my face. Subconsciously, I pulled Mist around the boat, hiding it from the eyes of any mortals watching the skies for stars. It wasn't really necessary, since the majority of our trip took us over the ocean from Manhattan to the southern edge of New Jersey, but it gave me practice.

Cheers rose up from the camp as we circled it, Carter maneuvering Freak to land on the training field. The demigods and few magicians hanging around kept a good distance from the griffin, so as not to get caught in the helicopter-blade wings. I hopped out of the boat and Kohn came to greet me, Orinda on his heels. They had all but taken over my camp, and I let them do practically whatever they wanted, so long as they ran it by me first.

Kohn and Orinda, at 25 and 24 years old, respectively, had grown much in the past seven years. Orinda, though she still had the deadly aura from her father that dared anyone to battle her, had softened a bit over the years and was much more likely to smile when she met someone than she used to be. Her jet black hair contrasted sharply against Kohn's honey-blonde locks, and her piercing, deep blue eyes, almost navy in color, stood out next to the stormy green-gray of Kohn's eyes. Both were well muscled, and both were exceedingly intelligent, especially when it came to battle; her battle-savvy complimented his strategic prowess, making for a deadly duo that had more than once been the salvation of the camp. For that, I owed them much, and they knew it.

"Hey, Ras," Orinda greeted, smiling and holding out her hand for mine. I clasped her wrist in a warriors greeting, something we'd been doing for pretty much the last seven years; we started the friendly salutation not long after the whole debacle with me and Kohn.

"Nice to see you, Rin," I said, returning her smile. When her firm grip loosened, I turned to Kohn and held out my hand for his. "Been a while, Robertson."

"It has," he agreed, taking my hand and pulling me into a quick hug. "What's it been, five weeks now?"

"Six," I corrected.

"And a half," Carter added behind me.

"Yeah, that," I laughed, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "I guess I lost track of time with all that training. Not to mention all the monsters."

"You can say that again!" Orinda snorted. "I don't think we've gone a single day without an attack of some kind. The worst was last week, though..." Her mirth faded, and so did mine. My arm slipped from Carter's shoulders.

"Who'd we lose?" I asked softly.

"No more than we gained," Kohn answered gruffly. "A couple of satyrs brought some youngsters in. About half of them stayed here and the rest went with the satyrs to Half-Blood, and the very next morning a couple dozen ipotanes attacked. I don't know how they got through the wall—Kyle's working on that now—but they killed practically all the new kids and injured a few of the older ones."

"Practically?" I repeated hopefully.

"Jezebel Whitman, Jordan Alistair, and Girtin Reynolds," Orinda said. "They're the only ones that survived, and Jordan's in a partial coma." I grimaced.

"So, that's the bad news," I said. "Is there any good news?"

"Well, Jezebel is a daughter of Asclepius, just like Bella and Norman. And Girtin..."

"Tin-Tin," Kohn cut in, rolling his eyes. "That's what she wants to be called."

"Girtin," Orinda said pointedly, "is a daughter of Hecate, like you and Lindsey." The report made me brighten significantly.

"That is good news," I said. "And Jordan?"

"We don't know yet," Kohn answered. "He's only ten years old, and like we said, he's not exactly responding to us."

"Maybe I can help," I said, moving toward the medical tent. Orinda immediately barred my way.

"Not a chance, Ras," she scoffed. "You've got a date tonight. A rather important one, if I remember correctly." A heated blush spread across my face and neck.

"Yeah," I agreed, not bothering to hide the grin stretching my lips wide. My hand went automatically to the pocket where I'd put the tiny metal box containing the engagement ring I bought a few days ago.

"Hey, hey," Carter grinned, winking. "We've got some hot dates to pick up, don't we?" I laughed and led him to my tent, where Lilianna and Enova waited by the entrance. Both smiled in greeting and reached to hold aside the entrance flaps. Arsine stepped out, followed by Zia.

She wore an elegant off-white gown with an empress waist, wrapped by a long gold cloth belt with tassels at the ends. The top crisscrossed and wound around her neck, leaving her upper back bare. Old-fashioned sandals were tied to her feet, the straps wrapping around her ankles and calves, disappearing under the mid-calf hem of the front of the dress, which just reached the ground at the back. Dozens of gold bangles adorned her wrists, and two wide bands of gold clung to her biceps. A matching gold collar rested across her shoulders, and coupled with the stunning gold circlet glinting in her pixie-cut black hair, she looked like a queen stepped straight from ancient Egypt, the kohl around her dark eyes giving her a regal look.

"...W-wow," Carter breathed, staring at her. He held out his hand for hers and she smiled as she took it. "You look..."

"Pretty?" She suggested hopefully, her usual smug demeanor replaced by bashfulness and insecurity.

"Gods, no!" he answered. "I was going to saw gorgeous, but that word is much too tame for you." A bright pink blush spread across Zia's cheeks and she looked away.

"They are a nice couple, aren't they?" a deep, familiar voice asked, drawing my attention back to the tent. A smirk touched my lips as I turned.

"I couldn't have said it bet-" I cut off, my stomach flipping and my heart slamming against my chest as I saw him.

Nico wore an off-black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. A dark maroon tie hung around his neck, loosened slightly. The top button of the shirt was undone, giving me an excellent view of his neck, which made me want to run my tongue up his throat. Pitch black slacks fit to his long legs hugged his hips, taunting me. Thick black work boots matched perfectly with the outfit, made complete by the jacket slung over his shoulder. His lengthy black hair, which glinted with a touch of auburn in the fading sunlight, was swept back, but otherwise untouched. I desperately wanted to muss it with my hands, pull him into a hot, steamy kiss by it. Or, better yet, pin him down in my bed by it.

"Are you ever going to finish your sentence?" he asked, cutting into my thoughts. His lips twitched upward; I noted the stubble darkening his chin, giving him a roguish look that made me hard.

"I doubt it," I said, shaking my head to restart my malfunctioning brain. "I can't think straight anymore; all the blood's gone from one head to the other." He laughed, nudging me with his elbow.

"You have a one-track mind, Erasmus," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you coming?" Carter called to us.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," I called back, slipping my hand into Nico's. He twined his fingers with mine, leaning up to kiss my cheek. We'd both grown taller over the years, but I still held a scant half-inch of height over him, a fact of which I never stopped teasing him.

"Good luck, master," Lilianna said, winking.

"Be safe," Enova reminded.

"We will," I assured her. "Good night, girls; see you tomorrow."

§§§

It was probably a good thing Freak knew where to go; Carter was entirely distracted by Zia, and I had no clue how to drive a griffin.

We arrived at the Lullaby Diner quickly, without any issues, and were greeted by the owners on the roof of the cozy little building at the edge of a cozy little town surrounding a cozy little lake. They were an older couple, in their mid- to late-forties, but looked remarkably fit.

"Carter! So nice to see you again," the woman said joyously, stepping forward to hug him. "And Zia, my goodness, you've grown!" She went to hug Zia while her husband held out a hand to Carter.

"Welcome to the Eighteenth Nome, Kane," the man nodded.

"Thank you for having us, sir," Carter said, shaking his hand. "Erasmus, Nico, meet George and Belinda Samson, owners of the Lullaby Diner and leaders of the Eighteenth. Mr. Samson, these are Erasmus Porter and Nico di Angelo."

"Pleasure to meet you," I greeted, taking the man's hand. His grip was firm enough that mine was loosened.

"Same," Nico nodded, shaking his hand in turn. George returned the nod and glanced at his wife.

"We've got places all set up for you," Belinda smiled. "Come along!" She led us through the building to a closed-off balcony and opened the door. "This is for Carter and Zia; the servers will be right up with your food." They stepped past her onto the balcony and Belinda winked at Carter as he passed. The Kane boy glanced back at me.

"Good luck," I grinned, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Right back at you," he chuckled. Belinda closed the door behind them and ushered Nico and I down the hall.

"This way!" she chirruped.

"What was that all about?" Nico asked curiously as we followed her. I shrugged, hoping it didn't look too forced.

"Nothing," I answered. Belinda saved me from an interrogation by stopping and opening another door.

"And this is for you two," she said, beaming. "Your servers will also be up in just a moment." I took Nico's hand and pulled him in behind me. The door opened onto another small balcony, which looked out over the lake. Lights from the downtown portion of the city on the other side reflected off the water, making it glint and sparkle like jewels. Suburbs spread out around the edges of the lake, giving the area a comfortable feel.

I let go of Nico's hand to go stand at the railing, looking out at the waterscape. It was beautiful, especially with the almost full moon hovering just beyond the city. Stars, though dimmed by the lights, still gleamed proudly in the sky.

Hands slipped around my waist, wrapping me in a warm hug from behind. I rested one of my hands on the clasped pair in front of me and reached up with the other as a chin settled on my shoulder. My fingers ran through Nico's silky hair as I turned slightly to kiss his cheek.

"You picked a wonderful spot," he murmured, pressing his lips to my neck. I sighed, closing my eyes as a pleased smile touched my lips.

"Thank Carter," I replied. "He suggested it and made the arrangements." Nico chuckled placing a tender kiss just below my ear.

"Should it be Carter I think about when I bed you tonight?" he rumbled teasingly. I snorted.

"I'd have to skin him alive." We both laughed softly.

A knock at the door brought our attention back to reality and we turned from the railing as two young men in white cook coats brought in a trolley with several trays on it. They moved the trays to a small, two-person table off to one side and uncovered them, releasing small plumes of pleasant-smelling steam. One of the servers uncorked a bottle of wine and poured a sample into one of the wine glasses, handing it to me. I took a sip and nodded approvingly as I handed the glass back. The server filled it part way, did the same with the other glass, and left the bottle in an ice bucket by the side of the table, following his partner back inside.

Turning to Nico, I offered him a smile and gestured for him to sit, pulling out the chair for him. He smirked, rolling his eyes and sat.

The food was pleasant, and we talked idly about anything and everything, laughing occasionally. Partway through the meal, we heard loud laughter and found Carter and Zia about a hundred yards away, their balcony on the opposite end of the building from ours.

The servers returned every few minutes to check on us, and brought dessert when we finished.

"...but the movies make it look so much worse than it is," Nico was saying.

"And yet romanticize it," I nodded, smiling.

"And yet they try to romanticize it," Nico agreed, "which, in turn, shows that real life is ten times worse." We paused there until the servers left.

"It makes you wonder whether any of the producers were demigods," I said, leaning back in my chair. "Some things are true, but others are obviously made up."

"Ri- Exactly," he replied, nodding. "I have yet to see a film that portrays reality where it concerns our lives as demigods, but at the same time, I can understand why the producers would keep it a bit off from the truth."

"To keep mortals from figuring it out," I chuckled. "But if..." I trailed off as a high-pitched squeal of excitement reached us from Carter and Zia's balcony. I glanced over at them and then checked my watch. Midnight.

"What the...?" Nico frowned, partly amused, partly confused.

"I guess that's my cue," I said nervously, managing a smile as my stomach flip-flopped at the thought of what I was about to do. Standing, I moved around to Nico's side of the table, took a deep breath and lowered to one knee, at the same time pulling the little metal box from my pocket.

"...Ras..." he whispered when he saw it, eyes widening. Swallowing the lump of apprehension in my throat, I opened to box, revealing the silver leaflet-style ring engraved with swirling designs.

"Nico di Angelo," I said, somehow managing to keep my voice from quavering. "You would do me great honor by accepting this ring and the offer of marriage it represents." One hand went to his mouth as he stared in shock, and my nervousness took over. "I know the setting is really cliché, and dinner isn't exactly an original idea, but it fit perfectly, and honestly I'm not the most creative person in the world, and I was really just grasping at straws; I tried to make it perfect for you, I really did, a-"

"Oh shut up," he interrupted, grabbing the front of my jacket and yanking me forward. His lips met mine in a flurry of passionate excitement. His tongue slipped into my mouth, sliding across mine in a way that heated every part of me. I moaned softly, reaching up with my free hand to cup his cheek. Stubble prodded my fingers, sending spears of desire through my body. My body hardened at the feel of his whiskers scraping against my cheek, my jaw, my neck. I groaned aloud, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Should I take that as a yes?" I asked breathlessly. He chuckled lightly and I felt him smirk against my throat.

"Absolutely," he answered, pulling me up onto his lap. I set the ring box on the table and wrapped my arms around his neck. Leaning down, I gently kissed his cheek.

"My lover," I whispered, moving to the other cheek. "My boyfriend... My husband." I laid my lips across his, kissing him with a passion that surprised even me.

Suddenly, he broke away, laughing. I sat back and tilted my head, giving him a curious look. He shook him head in amusement.

"Nico Porter," he said. "It sounds... Normal." He laughed again, and I smiled.

"I don't think we could ever be normal," I chuckled, resting my forehead against his. "And I'm pretty sure our last names get combined; di Angelo-Porter."

"Sometimes I wish it were possible, being normal," he noted somberly, giving my nose a chaste kiss.

At that moment, the door opened. A waiter entered, a grim expression on his face, as we looked up. I noticed a shimmering around him and frowned. Unless he was a magician moving through the Duat, there should be no reason for the shimmering; I knew he wasn't a demigod, since we were in a magician's establishment, so he had to be a magician.

"Sirs," he greeted with a slight bow. "I have an important message for you." My frown deepened. Something was very, very wrong with the waiter.

"A message?" I echoed, standing. Nico started to stand as well, but I gestured for him to stay, eying the waiter suspiciously.

"Yes, sir," he said, looking up to meet my gaze. I froze, realizing what was wrong; his eyes. The blank look, the shimmering... He was a mortal. Under a Greek spell.

"From whom?" I demanded sharply. Fear ran undercurrent to the spell in his features, but only for a moment before returning to bland indifference.

"From Master," the waiter responded. He held out a slip of paper. Cautiously, I took it, half expecting it to blow up. Or the guy to attack, at least. Neither happened; the waiter bowed slightly again, and left without another word.

"What was that about?" Nico murmured, frowning. I shrugged slowly.

"I have no idea." Glancing at him, I gave him a quirky grin. "Why would you want to be normal? You'd miss out on the weird stuff like that." He rolled his eyes.

"What does the note say?" he asked, ignoring me and standing. Turning so he could see, I unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

"I know something that can help you. Something you have wanted to know for nearly eight years. If you want to find the answer you're looking for, meet me on the anniversary in Helena, Montana. And don't worry about finding me; I'll find you." There was no name at the bottom, and I flipped it over, but it was blank there too. "No signature."

"The hell is this guy talking about?" Nico scowled. "What's this; 'I'll find you'? Sounds phony to me."

"I don't know," I countered. "Eight years... What happened eight years ago?"

"No idea," he admitted. "I think that was when I first found out I was a demigod... Unless it was before then..." He shook his head dismissively. "I don't know." I studied the note, looking for some hidden message between the lines or something, anything we might have missed simply reading it.

"Eight years...?" I whispered. There had to be something one of us was missing. Who was the message intended for, anyway?

A scream of terror from inside the restaurant made both of us look up sharply. Glass shattered and tables crashed. Exchanging a momentary glance that needed no words, I summoned our swords from the Mist 'backpack' that always stayed near me. Handing his ice-cold blade to him with a smirk, I drew my Heavenly Steel and went to the door.

"This is going to be fun," he said, a sarcastic grin on his face. "Monsters just love a buffet."

"Let's go let them know the restaurant is invite only," I offered, clicking open the door. "After you." Snorting, he slipped past me and darted silently down the hall. I followed, almost running into Carter as he and Zia came bounding down the hall.

"You heard it too?" he asked, gripping his khopesh tightly.

"Yeah, let Nico and I get this one," I said. "You've got a pretty fiancée to watch out for."

"You haven't asked him yet?" Carter frowned.

"Oh I asked him alright," I grinned. "And he accepted. We'll have to talk marriage plans later. For right now, though, you should go prep Freak. We might need a quick getaway."

"But..!" he began. Too late; I was already down the hall.

The dining room was a mess. Tables were thrown all over the place, some broken, some simply overturned. Chairs littered the room. Mortal patrons scrambled this way and that, frightened for their lives. Glass and food were everywhere, making a disaster zone for anyone trying to get through. You know, like me.

And right in the middle of all the chaos, Nico faced off with a Minotaur. I beamed happily as my husband-to-be sidestepped a swipe of the monster's horns and slashed its leg with his sword, taunting it. The beast roared in pain and reared back, preparing for another strike. I was already moving, sending the Mist to throw of the Minotaur's aim. It raised a fist and slammed it down mere inches from Nico who ignored the near miss to give me a look.

"You're slow," he criticized tauntingly. "I've already got four marks on you."

"Three," I corrected, smirking. "It would have smashed you a moment ago."

"Details," he snorted, rolling his eyes in amusement. I gripped my sword and grinned at him.

"Better make that two," I said, and proceeded to lunge forward, dodging under the monster's punch and jabbing it in the side. It vanished with a puff of gold dust, making me sigh. "Damn. Looks like I'll have to wait to even the score."

"Hah, good luck, Ras," Nico laughed, brushing monster remains from my shoulder and leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Mm, thanks," I chuckled. "I'll need it." Turning, I caught his mouth with mine and kissed him warmly.

"How nice," Carter cut in sarcastically. "A Greek monster just attacked an Egyptian restaurant, and you two are standing around making out instead of finding out why." I snorted a laugh, pulling away from Nico. The other couple stood off to one side, but the rest of the room was empty; they must have gotten the mortals out. Gods know what they thought was happening.

"You know, I think Sadie and Zia are finally rubbing off on you," I noted. He shrugged, his cheeks tinting. "Where is your sister, by the way?"

"She's hanging out with Annabeth," Zia answered.

"Annabeth?" Nico frowned. She nodded.

"Yeah, they've been really close since you," she glanced at me, "brought demigods and magicians together."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "I guess that makes sense; they seemed to hit it off pretty quick when they met at the camp."

"At the camp?" Zia scoffed. "They met long before that, Ras. Remember that subway crash on Rockaway Beach?"

"Wait, let me guess," I said, shaking my head with a smile. "Annabeth and Sadie destroyed the place fighting with a monster."

"Forget the monster," Carter said. "They battled Serapis himself."

"Serapis?" Nico asked, frowning again as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"The name is familiar," I muttered, scratching my temple as I tried to remember where I'd heard it before.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory," Carter said, crossing his arms. "Alexandria, Ptolemy, merging of the cultures and the gods..."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "Serapis was the ruler of the gods! Ptolemy created him from a minor god and sought to become a god-king like the pharaohs of old, but over both cultures, Greek and Egyptian!"

"And nearly succeeded," Carter nodded. "According to Sadie's recount and my follow-up research, Serapis took over the Underworld from Hades and Osiris, denied and possibly killed Ptolemy, and ruled strongly for quite a while. He tried to return just before you showed up with Nico, Reyna, and... the satyr, whatever his name is. Sadie and Annabeth stopped him, but only just." He grimaced. "And Sadie came back to beat me over the head for not telling her I met Percy." I smiled, recalling how Sadie had whapped him for thinking I was Percy when we first met. I could easily see her bopping him over the head with her staff.

"How did he get back in this world in the first place?" Nico asked, interested. I suspected his interested stemmed from hearing that the god had taken his father's place as lord of the Underworld.

"We think Setne was behind it," Zia replied, her tone bitter.

"Setne?" Nico and I asked at the same time.

"A horrible, powerful magician that has managed to escape my father several times," Carter scowled. It was obvious this Setne was not a friend.

"Your father? He hosts Osiris, right?" I noted. He nodded. "I met him when I died; he doesn't strike me as the type to let someone like Setne run free."

"He wouldn't," Carter said glumly, "...if he could catch him."

"...I take it Setne is the Houdini of magicians," I said, partly amused and partly worried.

"Try Houdini, bin Laden, Hitler, and every other tyrant you can think of all mixed into one," Zia snorted. "Oh, and add a suave personality and the ability to charm his way out of practically any situation."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's bad," she sighed. "And as much as I hate to admit it, he might be behind a Minotaur crashing through Lullaby Diner."

"Joy," I winced. "So... how do we beat him?"

"No idea," Carter grunted, annoyed. "Like we said, he's managed to escape from the Duat many times, and he's really tricky."

"Then we're going to need all the help we can get," I said, pulling out from under Nico and surveying the wrecked dining room. "Give me a moment and we'll go back to the camp to get backup." Closing my eyes, I used magic and the Mist to restore tables, chairs, glasses, dishes, and silverware to their proper places and conditions. I replaced the food with fresh things, and repaired any damage to the walls, ceiling and floor. When I finished, I felt drained, and wobbled. Nico quickly grabbed my shoulders, supporting me.

"It never ceases to amaze me the things you can do," he said, shaking his head and looking around. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired," I smiled wearily. "Let's get back to camp and start working on a plan to defeat Setne if he ever shows up."

§§§

I fell asleep on the way back. Well, dozed. As soon as Nico sat by the railing next to me, I leaned against him and slipped off. I could feel the boat moving, and heard the others talking in low voices so as not to disturb me, but otherwise I was unaware of anything.

"Ras," Nico said softly, brushing my hair back and rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Hey, time to get up." I blinked a couple of times, rousing myself, and sat up, inhaling to get oxygen to my brain.

"Back?" I asked, sounding a bit drunk as I pressed my knuckles to my eyes.

"Yeah," he replied, toying with the loose strand of my hair. "You slept the whole way." Sighing, I stood.

"Then let's grab Kohn and see about g-" I trailed off as stars cluttered my vision and my head felt light. Groping blindly, I reached for the railing before I fell over. I missed. Nico caught and steadied me, chuckling.

"Remind me not to get you drunk," he teased. My head cleared slowly; I waited until I could hold myself upright and then shoved him away playfully.

"Just dizzy, genius," I retorted. "I stood up too fast."

"Then maybe you should lie down," he said mischievously. Despite the banter, I could see the seriousness in his dark gaze.

"Only if you're going to also," I returned, stepping up to him. He snorted.

"You're full of contradictions," he stated. "Pushing me away and coming right back to me."

"What can I say?" I chuckled, bracing my hands on the railing on either side of him. "You're addicting." Leaning in, I nipped his bottom lip, catching it and sucking lightly.

"Hey, lovebirds, get a room." We broke apart and looked over at Carter. He watched us, amused, but he wasn't the one who'd spoken. He jerked his head toward the edge of the boat. To my utter surprise, Hermes leaned against the railing, chin propped up on his palm, eyeing us with the same look of amusement as on Carter's face.

"Hermes?" I said, blinking. "What...?"

"An engagement present, from your mother," he answered. "Do you want it now, or should I come back after you've finished celebrating?" Heat spread up my neck and across my cheeks.

"Ah, no... Now, please," I managed. Smirking, he stood upright and snapped his fingers. A large box, about as tall as my waist, appeared next him. FedEx. For some reason, I found that funny and tried not to smile in case I offended the messenger god.

"Sign here, please," he said, conjuring his staff, which instantly turned into a pad. I signed on the line and cocked my head at the package, curious. "Congratulations, by the way." With a nod, Hermes vanished.

"I really want to open it," I said, still eying the box. Nico laughed.

"Go ahead," Carter chuckled. "Although I would much prefer it if you opened it in your tent. Too often I've had things blow up with me..."

"Oh, so you're fine if my tent gets blown up, but not if your boat does?" I asked, raising my eyebrow skeptically.

"...Pretty much," he grinned.

"You're so nice," I said sarcastically. "Nico, would you help me get this to the tent?"

"I'm as curious as you are," he answered, sitting on the edge of the box and holding out his hand. I took it and brought it to my lips, brushing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. The boat disappeared and a moment later, my tent faded into view.

"You have definitely gotten better at that," I said, impressed. Over the past couple of years, he'd finally been allowed to stop visiting Will at Camp Half-Blood whenever he shadow-traveled. He'd also trained under the son of Apollo's supervision until they were sure he wasn't in danger of vanishing whenever he tried to use the ability.

"Thank you," he grinned as I stepped back. "Are you going to open it?" Standing, he moved to one side and I chuckled.

"Why not?" Crouching beside the box, I picked at the tape until I could peel it away. The top came off easily, and when I pulled the packing paper away, my eyes widened; I couldn't suppress a soft gasp of shock.

"...Your mother... got you armor?" Nico asked, wide-eyed.

"Um... Is that a good thing, or is Mother going crazy?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Put it on; let's make sure it fits." I pulled out the first piece, which looked almost like a Kevlar vest made out of metal, and complete with pockets and straps. But it moved like fabric, which surprised me.

A letter was taped to the front. I pulled it off, draping the vest over the edge of the box and all but tearing open the envelope, which had my name written on it in delicate, flowing script.

"My dear son," I read aloud, "I'm so proud of you. Congratulations on the engagement! I was sure he'd accept, so I talked to Archangel Michael..." Pausing, I blinked and reread that. No way. My mother had talked with the Archangel? The leader of the angels that threw Lucifer and his followers out of heaven?

"Talked to him about...?" Nico prompted, curiosity in his gaze. I pushed aside my amazement for a moment and continued reading.

"...so I talked to Archangel Michael and got some more of the metal you call Heavenly Steel. I called in a favor from Hephaestus and had him make you a full set of armor. Don't worry, it's light, but still durable, and it has three unique qualities that together set it apart from any other material or metal in existence: first, it will never break or tear, except by Heavenly Steel, and given that you have to only such blade in the world, I doubt you have to worry; second, it will never get dirty, so you never have to wash or polish it; and third—I think you'll really like this one—it can change shape, size, and appearance, so you can wear it like a second layer as a hoodie or jacket, or you can simply..." I trailed off, shocked at the next words. Glancing up at Nico, I couldn't help but grin. "...or you can simply wear an invisible layer of protection."

"Ok, I have to admit, that is pretty cool," he said, impressed.

"And she's not finished," I noted. "Listen. 'Either way, I know you'll find this gift a great help in your line of work. I love you, son, and I wish you the best of luck in everything you do. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be more powerful than me. In fact, you might even earn your own godhood someday.'" That made me smile. "'With love, your mother.' And she wrote something for you, too. 'P.S. Tell your boyfriend... excuse me, fiancée (unless he's already reading this) that his father sent him a gift as well. It's supposed to be at the top of the box, but knowing Hermes, it's probably at the bottom. Enjoy, both of you.' Sounds fun."

"Dad sent me something?" Nico clarified, definitely interested now.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to get any more curious than I was," I said, picking up the vest again. "I guess I just got proved wrong." Piece by piece, I pulled out my armor. Then I frowned, a chill running up my spine. I ignored it. "And... curiosity has just increased. There's nothing else." Nico frowned.

"Really?" he asked. "You sure?" I shrugged, gesturing to the box.

"It's empty." He stared at the bottom of the box and tilted his head to one side. Curious, I watched him. "What?"

"...There is something," he said, his brow furrowing. "I just can't tell what."

"How do you know?" I asked, intrigued.

"It calls to me, just like my sword," he answered. Which meant whatever was in there was definitely Underworld-made, and was probably the reason I'd felt that tremor of fear just a moment ago. Nico reached in and pulled something out. Something invisible. My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me.

"Could it be...?" I gaped. "Nico, you know your dad has the Helm of Darkness, right?"

"This isn't it," he said, shaking his head. "I've seen it before, and this is... different... not as big or bulky, and..." He ran his hands over the object, which was about the size of a fist, and circular. "...it's not a helmet."

"Can you make it visible, or does it stay like that?" I asked, nodding at it. He shrugged.

"I have no clue. But I'll bet if I put it on it'll work just like Dad's Helm." Turning it over in his hands, he inspected it with his fingers. Suddenly he grinned. "It's a bracelet. Well, ok, not a bracelet; more like a cuff."

"Put it on," I urged, eager to see if it did work. Doffing his shirt so it wouldn't get in the way, he slipped his hand through the center of the object and slid it up his arm to his bicep. Normally I'd be admiring his washboard abs and sculpted shoulders, but at the moment I was more interested in the cuff. It stuck for a moment just past his elbow, but he worked it up further until it rested under his shoulder. Nothing happened. I figured it was something else, and would only activate when he was in battle, or maybe just when he was in trouble. He stared at the place he'd put the cuff, thinking. Then he grinned and vanished. My jaw hit the floor.

"Yeah, it works just like Dad's Helm," his voice chuckled from where he'd been standing.

"How did you...?"

"Part of my abilities," he pointed out, coming back into view. "If I want to be invisible while wearing it, I will be. Same as with the Helm." I glanced at his arm and my lips twitched upward.

"And I'll bet the same goes for the cuff," I noticed, pointing out the now-visible gold band about two inches wide and decorated with several white gems that I realized a moment later were actually skulls. Greek symbols were etched into the gold, symbols for death, I knew. Nico glanced down and eyed the band. A moment later, it vanished. Then it reappeared.

"It's much too pretty to leave hidden," he said, glancing at me with a crooked smile. I chuckled.

"Pretty, huh?" Standing, I stepped toward him.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me," he snorted, rolling his eyes. I shrugged off my jacket, tossing it on the bed beside my armor.

"Making fun of you is enjoyable," I noted, putting my hands on his shoulders and brushed them slowly down his back, "but making love to you is much better."


	2. Chapter 2

You know, having someone walk in on you while you're having sex is definitely not fun. Especially not when it's your sibling.

I pressed Nico toward the bed, leaning forward to press my lips to the corner of his mouth. He bit my lip, sucking at it for a moment, pulling away, and then biting again. Heat seared my lower body, intensifying as his hand slid around my waist and he tucked one hand under my belt, pulling me closer. He sat, slowly, and I moved with him, pushing him back until he lay across my bed and trailing gentle kisses down his jaw to his ear as I leaned over him. Pressing my body between his legs, I caught his lobe between my teeth and tugged softly, making him groan in delight. Smirking at the reaction I felt building against my groin, I let go and latched onto his neck, biting and sucking, forcing a bruise. He hissed, tangled his legs with mine, and plucked at my shirt, un-tucking it from my pants so he could slide his cool hands up my stomach and chest. Cold metal brushed my skin and I jerked involuntarily, pulling away from him.

"What is it?" he asked, worried. In answer, I took his wrist and pulled his hand out from under my shirt. He obliged, spreading his hand for me, but frowning in confusion. A wide smile spread across my lips as I saw what had made me jump. The ring.

"You're wearing it," I said, aware that my gaze softened lovingly as I locked gazes with him. He smiled, reaching up his left hand to caress my face, the cold ring chilling my jaw pleasantly.

"Of course," he answered softly. "I went back for it after making sure Carter had you on the boat." His statement touched me, and my eyes stung, watering. I blinked back tears. Great; no better turn-off than your partner crying over you. Something was seriously wrong with me.

"Oh God, Nico..." I whispered, my voice breaking. "I love you... so much..." He slipped his right hand around my waist, his left around my neck, and pulled me to him, molding his lips to mine passionately.

"I know," he murmured into the kiss. "I love you, too, Razzie." No one else, not Orinda, not Lindsey, not Heka, not even my mother, would ever get away with calling me that. But from him, I loved it.

Holding me tightly, he twisted, putting me partly under him, and braced himself on his elbow, shifting to wedge one leg between my thighs. The pressure of his thigh on my groin made me gasp, breaking the kiss. He nibbled my bottom lip, his teeth clicking against mine. I moaned softly, running my hands up his back to his shoulders and digging my nails into his skin. Even through my shirt, I could feel his heart rate increase. He groaned, pressing himself closer to me; his erection ground against my hip.

My body took over and I flipped him back, putting him under me again. Straddling him, I reached between us to unbutton his slacks while kissing his throat. His fingers went to work unbuttoning my shirt. I let him open it, but stopped him as he moved to push it over my shoulders. Leaning up, I pressed my mouth to his momentarily.

"Tonight..." I breathed, "It's all about you." He started to protest, but my hand in his pants cut him off with a blissful gasp.

"Ras..." he moaned. I closed my eyes, breathing his scent, tasting the salt on his skin, listening to the gentle noises of pleasure I caused. Leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys, I worked my way down his chest and stomach, pushing his pants down to release his enlarged member. He shivered, reaching down to tangle his fingers in my hair, which pulled most of it from the queue. I licked the tip of his cock, swirling my tongue around his head.

Suddenly, he pushed me back, panting like he'd just run a marathon. I glanced up at him curiously.

"Keep doing that, I'm finished before the fun's over," he gasped, making me chuckle.

"You want me inside you first?" I asked sensually, flicking my tongue up the side of his member. He groaned.

"Yes..." His breathy voice reminded me of the first time we'd done this, seven plus years ago. Tugging his pants further down, I slid up his body to kiss him. He squirmed beneath me, somehow managing to kick off the rest of his clothes without breaking the kiss. I chuckled.

"So needy," I teased, scraping my cheek on his stubble. "I really shouldn't assist an addict." I unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. "But unfortunately, I sympathize."

"You're a jerk," he grumbled light-heartedly.

"You won't be saying that in a moment," I promised, pressing my member against him. He gasped and clutched at my shoulders.

"Do it already, you insufferable tease," he snapped.

The tent flap slapped aside.

"SHIT!" I cursed, yanking the Mist around us so we'd at least appear clothed.

"Oh God..." the little girl said, wide-eyed. "I did NOT need to see that!"

"LILIANNA!" I bellowed, standing and flicking my wrist. The blankets covered Nico, who was flushing head to toe in embarrassment. The youngest empousa burst into the tent. "Who let her near my tent? Why isn't she with the other kids, asleep? It's late!" I glanced at my watch and grimaced. "Forget late; it's early..."

"I... I don't know!" Lilianna squeaked. "I didn't even see her!" Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're Girtin, aren't you?" I asked.

"Tin-Tin Reynolds," the little girl announced proudly. "You're Erasmus Porter, aren't you?" The sarcasm in her voice definitely wasn't lost on me. I glanced up at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Really? What gave it away?" I snorted. "The fact that my tent is so far away from everyone else's, or was it seeing me in bed with a man?" She blushed. "What do you want, Girtin?"

"It's Tin-Tin, and I had to meet you," she said snippily.

"And you couldn't wait until morning?" I asked. "Well, later in the morning? Lilianna, get her to bed. Make sure she gets her s-"

"I'm cursed," Girtin blurted sharply. Frowning, I propped one hand on my hip and gestured for Lilianna to leave her.

"Cursed?" I repeated. "I'm pretty sure demigods don't get cursed... They get angry or jealous gods or goddesses chasing after them. Or monsters."

"No, I'm cursed." Girtin planted her feet and crossed her arms. "Know how I know?"

"How?" I prompted, amused at her audacity.

"Mom told me," she answered, shocking me.

"Hecate talked to you?" I clarified.

"What, you thought you were the only one of her children she actually talks face-to-face with?" she snorted.

"No, but I am curious as to why?" I frowned.

"She wanted to warn me," she shrugged. "Said whoever had cursed me wasn't going to stop until I was dead. And..." She pursed her lips, glancing at Lilianna, and then at Nico, who was propped up on his elbow, watching curiously.

"If you're wanting privacy," I noted, "not happening."

"You said it," she replied. "Someone's got a rape rap out for you."

"A what?" Nico blurted. I couldn't even talk; my jaw dropped.

"There's a... a report, or something," she nodded. "Police are actually on the lookout for you."

"...You're kidding," I managed. "Rape?"

"I don't know, I'm just telling you what Mom told me," she said, holding up her hands. "...And I saw your picture on the news two weeks ago." I gritted my teeth, looking down.

"...What do you know?" I asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Thirteen-year-old girl," she explained. "Orphan. She told the police she was raped, they sent her to a hospital. They confirmed her statement, and when the police asked her to describe her attacker, she described you." She paused. "I hope you know, I almost ended up in prison to get that information."

"How'd you get out of it, then?" Nico growled, sitting up.

"Nico..." I started.

"I, ah... don't think you want to know..." she said slowly, piquing my curiosity.

"Girtin?" I prompted, probably a bit more sharply than necessary.

"...The cops caught me looking up the girl's file," she said, fidgeting nervously. "They wanted to know why, and at the time, I didn't know how to manipulate the Mist at all..."

"What'd you do?" Nico snapped. She grimaced, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I had to say it to get away!" she said, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry!"

"Girtin. Say what?" I asked, tensing. Something in my gut told me I wasn't going to enjoy the answer. At all.

"...I told them... I told them I was the same as that girl," she said, her voice soft.

"Oh no," Nico groaned. "You didn't...?" Her lack of response was enough. "Damn it!" He started to move.

"Nico, stop," I said firmly, pressing my fingers to my temples. "Lilianna, get Arsine and Enova. Have them shut down the camp. No one goes in or out. Tell Orinda and Kohn I need to talk to them, and... Actually, send Lore and Lindsey out to town to get supplies for a month. Then shut down the camp. Send an Iris-message to Chiron to let him know what happened, and make sure he doesn't send any satyrs our way." I stopped, and after a moment, Lilianna nodded and left. Then I glanced at Girtin. "Thank you for being honest with me... Tin-Tin." She looked up, wide-eyed.

"Y-you're not angry with me?" she asked in amazement. I managed a weak smile.

"Why should I be?" I asked. "Listen... Seven years ago, I lied to save a friend's life. And at the time, he was my worst enemy. Well, mortal, anyway. But my point is, sometimes a lie is beneficial in the long run." Pausing, I moved across the tent and knelt beside her. "Hey. Don't worry about it. Yes, we'll have a bit of difficulty for a while, but trust me; it isn't something I can't deal with. Ok?"

"You sure you're not angry?" she asked, worried but hopeful.

"I'm sure," I said. "Tin-tin, how old are you?"

"Ten. Why?" She frowned. I smiled. Genuinely, this time.

"You know, when I was ten, I had my first run-in with what I would have considered 'supernatural.' My father tried to tell me who I really was. He got called away on some mission, and he lost his nerve; never tried to tell me again. It wasn't until I was sixteen that I learned I was a demigod. I spent about a month on the run, refusing to admit the truth that my brain kept telling me, and then I had it presented in such a way that I couldn't refute. Of course, it was only a few days after that little episode that I found out I was also a magician."

"So it's true," she murmured, wide-eyed. I chuckled at her awe.

"It is indeed true," I nodded, "that I am... 'unique,' I think was the word Nico used." I glanced over my shoulder at him just as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I tried 'freak'; didn't go over very well." She giggled.

"You know, you really are as nice as they say," she said. Glancing at Nico, she grinned and leaned over. "And just as cute." My surprise must have shown clearly on my face, because her grin widened. Leaning over, she kissed my cheek, catching the corner of my mouth. I froze in shock, and she used that moment to escape, giggling.

"...Did she just k-" Nico began.

"Kiss me?" I cut in, staring after her. "Yeah. Yeah..."

"...I'm not sure whether to hate her for kissing my fiancée, or love her because she's managed to do the one thing I have never seen anyone else do." Frowning curiously, I stood and faced him.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"She surprised you."

"Surprised me?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Big time." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, but didn't get up, which left me with an excellent view of his entire body, minus the majority of his lap. I wasn't sure if it was 'fortunately' or 'unfortunately,' but I hardened almost instantly.

"Why is it such a surprise that I was... surprised?" I asked, distracting myself. He gave me a bland look.

"You're like the king of indifference, Erasmus," he said. "You don't jump when someone comes up behind you and tries to scare you, you aren't fazed when someone does something completely unexpected; stoicism is like a... a natural law for you."

"Law?" I echoed, amused.

"You're an asshole."

"What?" I frowned. "Why am I an asshole?"

"Point in case," he noted drily. "Most people would have spluttered some indistinct reply as a lame excuse before demanding to know why." A light smirk touched his lips. "Most people would be surprised. You, on the other hand... You're curious. It's actually rather entertaining."

"What is?" I asked, not sure whether I should be amused or annoyed.

"Watching people react to your non-reaction," he chuckled. "Especially people who don't know you." I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips as I shook my head.

"You take great pleasure in other people's displeasure, you know that?" I stated.

"And you're a jerk," he pointed out. "But I'm pretty sure we already covered that base."

"And you're..." Crossing my arms, I pursed my lips and narrowed my gaze at the tent wall. "Hmm... So many options... Annoying, abrasive, attractive, aggravating, attractive... Oh wait, I said that one already." Nico laughed.

"Got a thing for words that start with 'A'?" he snorted.

"Would you prefer 'S'?" I offered, moving across the tent slowly, taking my time. "I can think of several good words. Sexy... Right up there at the top of the list. Alongside sultry, sensual... 'sly' works too." Lust flared in his gaze and he leaned back on his hands.

"Sly, am I?" he noted. I stopped in front of him.

"Hey now, don't misquote me; I said 'sexy' first," I pointed out. He snorted a laugh, sitting up and putting his hands on my hips. I stepped between his knees and draped my arms across his shoulders.

"I think that term fits you just as well," he said.

"Thank you," I smirked, gently pushing him back on the bed.

"Hey now, don't get full of yourself," he said, mimicking my tone. "I said 'think.'" Laughing, I pressed my lips to his and pushed him back until he lay back on the bed and I hung over him. Using the Mist, I made sure this time to close and latch the tent flap.

"Why do you always land on me?" he asked through the kiss. I broke it to laugh at the seven-and-a-half-year-old joke.

"Yeah, yeah," I chuckled. "All my fault."

"Definitely your fault," he murmured, smirking. "Pushing me down like this..."

This time, 'unfortunately' was unquestionably the word I needed; I recalled the information Girtin had brought. Nico sensed my shift in moods and pushed me back, frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "If it's what I said, I..."

"It's not you," I interrupted, rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry."

"Then it's you," he noted, sitting up next to me. "What is it?"

"Nothing you need to be bothered about," I said, forcing a light smile on my lips. "Having a ten-year-old who happens to be your sister walk in on you can be a massive turn-off." Giving me a skeptical look, he reached over to touch the slight bulge in my pants.

"But not a total turn-off," he pointed out. "What is it?" When I hesitated to answer, he sighed. "Erasmus, if we're going to get married, my problems become your problems, and your problems become mine. No better time to start than the present." Well, he certainly had me there. And any good marriage is founded on trust; in each other as much as in God.

Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I inhaled deeply as I prayed for strength and courage. With my exhale, I opened my eyes again.

"...I'm wanted for rape." My voice was soft, barely above a whisper. And there went the rest of my arousal. Too bad.

"Is that what's worrying you?" Nico asked. "Oh, Ras..." Shifting, he sat behind me, sliding his hands up my chest and kissing my shoulder. "It's a false claim, you know that. You told Girtin..."

"I told Girtin what she needed to hear," I cut in dolefully. "I don't know this is going to work out. I don't know who's behind it, who's pulling strings to stick me in a prison cell that I can so obviously leave whenever I want to but won't if I actually get caught. I don't know why I'm hiding in a camp full of demigods and magicians that will be in just as much danger as I am if I don't leave." I sighed. "And just as much danger if I do leave."

"Why?" he prompted. The tone of his voice said he already had an idea of what I'd say but wanted to get my mind working.

"Nico, someone wants me out of the way," I said gloomily. "Probably the same someone that wants Girtin dead. Maybe it's this... Setne, maybe it's someone else entirely. It might even be the same person that killed my f-" I stopped abruptly, blinking. "That's it."

"What?" Curiosity colored his voice this time.

"The note," I explained, turning to look at him. "Remember? Eight years, the anniversary... The note was meant for me. Eight years ago, the day after tomorrow. That's when my father died."

"So... Psycho's trying to get you out of the camp," he said, surprisingly passive. It put me on guard.

"But why?" I countered. "According to Mother, I'm powerful enough that I could be a god in my own right; what would this guy gain by facing me outside the camp that he couldn't get by facing me here?"

"Leverage," he answered, the passiveness cracking just enough for me to see the rage it hid. I winced, partly berating myself for not having considered it earlier, partly fearful for my camp.

"If I left and he captured even one of the demigods here..." I trailed off, silently agreeing.

"...Go," he said after a moment.

"To Montana?" I frowned. "Why? I thought we just made it clear I can't go, not without him breaking in for hostages."

"You go," he clarified. "I'll stay here and watch over your camp for you." Terror struck me.

"No, Nico, you can't," I argued. "What if he gets you?"

"I believe your Jesus put it quite nicely," he said, smiling gently, reassuringly. "Have you so little faith?" Part of me was overjoyed that he had read at least a little bit of the Bible I'd given him several years ago. The other, more rational part screamed at me to make him see the problem with his theory.

"I trust you implicitly," I returned. "Psycho, on the other hand..." I shook my head. "I wouldn't put it past him to slip something in your food or pose as a helpless demigod, or something else to put you off your guard." Taking his left hand, I fingered the ring. "...Nico, if anything happened to you, I don't think I could handle it. You're my everything. Only two things give my life meaning: God, and you. I would die if you got hurt." Gently caressing my cheek, he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on my mouth.

"I know," he said, his dark eyes warm with love. "It's the same way for me; every sane part of me is begging me to make you stay here, where I can watch your back. But at the same time, I know that you need this." He must have known I'd protest because his finger went to my lips before they could open. "And you do need this, Erasmus. It's your father. Unlike me, you've been without a male role model in your life for eight years. For a while, you didn't have anyone."

"Neither did you for a while," I pointed out, referring to when he bounced back and forth between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, not belonging anywhere. I'd found out about it from Percy and Jason, and I hadn't been very happy with Nico that he didn't tell me himself, after which he promised to tell me anything so long as I asked.

"But I chose that," he said now. "I needed it, just like you need this. Go find out what happened to your father, and when you come back, I'll be waiting for you."

The offer was so tempting. Which was why I hesitated. He made perfect sense, but I had a sinking feeling this meeting was a trap, and one or both of us would come out of this whole thing changed, if not hurt. And besides that, I hated the thought of being so selfish as to leave the camp unprotected for my own gain.

But... My father. All my questions, my longing... I could find out what happened to him, and maybe even find some way to contact him. I could get my questions answered. And, more importantly, I could get my father back. Maybe not alive, but at least into my life again.

"...First thing in the morning," I said finally, quietly. "I'll talk to Kohn, Rin, and Lindsey about setting up a shield or something to help keep monsters out, and take an Iris-route to Helena. I'll be gone two days, max. If Psycho doesn't contact me by the day of the anniversary, I'm coming back, no matter what."

"What if someone pretends to be you while you're gone?" he asked. Good question. I thought about it a moment.

"If I greet Rin with the warrior's handshake before I greet you, then you'll know it's me," I said. "Everyone, even the gods, know we're dating. Most of them probably know we're engaged. Not greeting you first would be abnormal."

"Then greet Kohn as well," he said, "and I'll be doubly sure." He smiled and I snorted, rolling my eyes in amusement.

"Lay down, idiot," I said. "It'd be nice to have you lucid when I leave." Chuckling, he obeyed, tugging my sleeve to get me down also. I stretched out beside him, taking his hand in mine as he snuggled up beside me.

I fell asleep dreaming of him.


	3. Chapter 3

It's hard to relax when you're constantly looking over your shoulder. I doubt I'll ever see Helena, Montana as a pleasant place again.

My dreams dissipated and I slowly opened my eyes. No ba trip, and my dreams were fairly nice. Good. The tent was bright with the light of day and I checked my watch. 8:51. Sighing, I sat up. Nico shifted beside me, groaning before sitting up and yawning.

"Morning," I said softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He smiled loosely, still sleep-drunk.

"Too bad," he murmured. "I was having a wonderful dream." Chuckling, I stood and went over to my box of clothes. I hadn't had time to make a proper dresser, and I didn't want to bother Kyle or Dee when they had enough to worry about with protecting the camp.

"I'm sure," I said, shrugging off my wrinkled icy green shirt and pulling out a black button-up. I changed into jeans and tucked the shirt into my pants, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows and grabbing an older jacket that I'd worn threadbare already.

"Hey," Nico said, catching my attention. I glanced at him just as he held up my armor vest. He wore dark jeans now, but was still shirtless. "Wear it." I looked down at my worn-out jacket, up at the vest, and smiled.

"Sounds good." Taking the vest, I pulled it on, wondering if I could make it look like a leather jacket. The moment it was on, I blinked in amazement to see it morph into a black suede jacket.

"...I want one," Nico said.

"It feels real," I exclaimed, fingering the material.

"Wow. And just think," he noted, "you have gauntlets, boots, shin guards, a war kilt, and a helmet. You're freaking lucky."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. My watch beeped. "Nine. Come on; get dressed and let's talk with the others."

Orinda was right outside, hands on her hips.

"You're leaving?" she demanded, one slim brow raised. Her hair was slightly mussed and her lips, though pursed, were still noticeably swollen.

"You're caving?" I returned. She scowled at me.

"What Kohn and I do is none of your business," she said, crossing her arms.

"So you admit he's getting to you?" I asked innocently.

"Erasmus James Porter!" she snapped.

"When did you find out my middle name?" I asked, giving her a falsely annoyed look. Her eyes widened.

"That's seriously...? We took a bet..."

"Of course that's not my real middle name," I told her blandly. "Even this one doesn't know my real middle name." I gestured over my shoulder at Nico. "And as for leaving..." I sighed. "Yes, I'm leaving. For a couple of days. I'm going to need you and Kohn to run the camp while I'm gone. Seeing as you've done that quite a bit since I made the camp, I think you'll do fine. Work with Lore and Lindsey on defenses, see if Carter and Sadie can spare a couple of magicians to help out with that, and if Felix brings his penguin, make sure it has a pen, or else threaten to send it home. That's the only thing that boy responds to are threats, otherwise he lets the stupid thing roam, and that's the last thing we need when the camp is on high-alert."

"You and Nico?" she prompted.

"Nico's staying here to keep an eye on things," I answered. "And I... I am going to Helena."

"Hel- Wait, Helena, as in, Montana?" she asked, eyes widening. I nodded. "Why the hell...?"

"We got a message last night," Nico answered for me. "Somebody wants to meet Ras there. It's about..." He trailed off, glancing at me. I nodded approval. "...His dad."

"Hold it!" Orinda blurted. "Is he still alive?"

"No," I answered without hesitation. "He's dead. But Psycho may have answers to some of my questions."

"Psycho?"

"Oh, that's..." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Nico nicknamed the nameless note-sender."

"Try saying that ten times fast," Nico laughed. I snickered in agreement.

"So you're going to Montana to find out what happened to your father?" she clarified.

"And hopefully figure out who called the cops on me, and intends to kill Girtin."

"Cops? Kill Girtin?" Orinda's eyes were about the size of dinner plates now.

"Ah... Long story," I said. "Let Nico explain it if he wants; meanwhile, I have an Iris-route with my name on it." A tremor of fear for what I was going to do went through my spine, but I suppressed it and forced a smile on my lips. "I will see you two tomorrow. Day after, at the latest." Reaching over, I took Nico's hand and pulled it to my lips, feeling the ring against my mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied softly. "Be safe... Please..."

"Likewise," I said.

§§§

He didn't walk me to the fountain, but I figured prolonging the goodbye would defeat the 'good' part. Orinda walked with me, and Kohn waited for us at the fountain with Lore, Kyle, and Gina, the only three remaining of my original group, given that Penelope had died years ago, along with Heron, and Teri-Lynn had died less than two years ago. I smiled when I saw them, remembering that, together with me, Orinda, and Kohn, someone had tagged us with a silly nickname: the Big Six, a play on the Big Three, which referred to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"So you really are leaving," Gina stated. I nodded.

"I am. But I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Lore asked.

"Montana, for a quick meeting."

"...Totally out of sync, but where'd you get the jacket?" Kyle asked, staring at it. I chuckled.

"My mother and your father put their heads together," I answered. "It's a gift. Think about it; you'll get it soon enough." Turning, I faced Kohn.

"What?" he asked, uninterested. "You expect a question from me?"

"Well it would fit," I noted. "And normally you're chock full of questions." He stared passively, blinking occasionally. I waited, a smirk already tugging at my lips.

"...Fine, I give," he muttered, looking away. "Why Montana?"

"I didn't choose," I answered, my satisfaction short-lived. "And before anyone asks, I won't be gone long. But I do need to get going soon."

"This one's on me," Gina said, waving her hand at the fountain. A dark spot sprouted in the rainbow, growing to become a portal. "Focus on where you want to go and you'll get there. When you're ready to come back, put your hand in the mist of a rainbow and call me. I'll bring you back."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said, snapping my fingers. "No Iris-messages. Not incoming, not outgoing." I glanced at Orinda. "Unless you haven't contacted Chiron or the Kanes yet."

"No," she answered. "I was going to do that first thing after you left."

"Alright, do that, then cut off all communications," I ordered. "For the next two days, Camp Crossover does not exist in any dimension or reality, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Gina and Lore answered simultaneously.

"What about my shipments?" Kyle asked nervously. "I've got two large orders of machines and scrap metal that are supposed to come in tomorrow!"

"Kyle, I think the mail can wait a day or two," Kohn said firmly. "Ras wouldn't shut down the camp without a reason."

"I just hope it's good enough," I whispered. Orinda glanced at me, but stayed quiet. "Alright, I'm off. Orinda, make the calls as soon as I'm gone. The longer you wait, the worse it could get. Lore, Kohn, work with the magicians to shore up the defenses and keep an eye out for mutant monsters that might be Greek/Egyptian mix. Gina, Kyle, keep an eye on the kids; unlike these guys..." I jerked my head at the other three "...I know you try to relate to them. It wouldn't surprise me if the extra cautions scare the younger ones."

"Don't worry about a thing, boss," Gina said, smiling. Her cheerful expression was strained, though.

"Yeah, we got it," Kyle added, somewhat oblivious to the tension. "We've been running the camp plenty with you gone half the time."

"I know." Nodding, I stepped toward the portal. As I focused on Helena, Montana, I prayed. "...Lord, please protect them..."

Buildings took form around me as the people faded away. I had only a moment to look around and see that I was in what appeared to be a downtown section of the city before trouble came.

"Hey! It's him!"

Well, so much for relaxing while I waited. Darting into an alley, I pulled the Mist around me and changed my jacket to a set of rags as I hunched in the corner.

"Where'd he go?"

"Call the police!"

"Search the alley; he's got to be here."

A group of men stopped at the mouth of the alley. I looked up, using the Mist to amplify my fear. The man at the front had a badge pinned to the front of his coat. Neighborhood watch.

"You," he called, pointing at me. "Did you see a tall blonde man come through here?" He strode over, looming over me. It was easy enough to cower and look terrified. I pointed a shaking hand to a lane between alleys. He ordered his men into the lane, telling them to find the rapist quickly, before he struck again.

When they were gone, I stood, looking around to be sure no one saw me, and hobbled out of the alley onto the street. No one gave me a second thought as I made my way slowly down the street.

§§§

As night fell and no contact came from Psycho, I looked for a place to stay. I found a motel—The Traveler's Inn—on the edge of town, pulled another quick-change in an alley not too far from the inn, and hurried inside, catching a glimpse of my reflection in the windowed door of the main office. I'd chosen to disguise my hair as short, coarse, and dull black. My distinctive sea-green eyes had been darkened to grass-green, and I'd added a scar just under my left eye. The jacket had gone back to leather, a biker's jacket now. My jeans were fine, but I had changed my hiking boots to work boots. As a last minute thought, I pulled a bit more Mist to add thick, scraggly stubble to my chin.

"Can I help you?" the plump, middle-aged women at the desk asked the moment I walked in.

"I need a room for the night," I said, lowering my voice to a gruff rumble that almost made me cough and adding a touch of a Southern accent.

"Just one night, sir?" she clarified, typing away at the computer in front of her.

"Yes ma'am," I nodded. "All goes well, I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon; won't need another night."

"Alright. Would you like smoking or non?"

"N-" I cut myself off. Why not? I hated the fumes, but anything that helped get the 'neighborhood watch' off my tail was good. "Smoking, please."

"Ok. Is there anyone else with you?"

"No ma'am, just me," I answered, glancing around the sparsely furnished lobby. An older man sat on one of the armchairs, reading a magazine.

"Alright, sir," the woman said, catching my attention. "We have two singles, smoking, available. One of them is on the first floor and the other is on the second. Which would you like?"

"First floor, please," I said, figuring if I got cornered, it'd be easier to jump out a first-story window than a second-story. She quoted a price and I took out a credit card I hadn't used in years, except to buy Nico's ring.

At the last second, I decided against it; whoever was out to get me had likely given the police my name, and no doubt my card would be watched like a hawk, seeing as it was the only thing cops could look into beyond eye-witnesses. I wasn't too worried about the latter, but the former could cause some trouble. So I exchanged the card for some cash, after making a show of being unable to find another card in my wallet.

"This one's old," I told the woman, who watched me curiously. "Had to cancel it and get a new one. Must've left that one at home. Good thing I carry a bit of cash at all times, huh?" She smiled politely and took the cash.

"Sign here please," she said, handing me the registry. I picked up the pen with my left hand.

Even being ambidextrous, my left hand tended to write a lot different than my right, and I usually used my right; if the cops did come by here, the woman would tell them the man she'd seen was the exact opposite of the one they were looking for.

"Percival Kendrick," she read when she took the book back.

"That's my name, ma'am," I nodded. "You can call me Percy." I hoped my namesake wouldn't mind.

§§§

The room was tiny, and reeked of cigarette smoke. I wrinkled my nose, but stepped inside and closed the door, locking it behind me. I opened both windows and turned the A/C on high to get the smell gone as much as possible. Then I dropped onto the bed.

"God, I really hope I'm doing the right thing," I murmured. "Please give me the wisdom I need to get through this alive, at least."

A full day of being on the run had exhausted me, but I forced myself up and slid to the floor, where I knelt, bracing my elbows on the edge of the bed.

"I have so much to be thankful for," I whispered, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. "I have a wonderful fiancée, great friends, a place to call home, and a mother that cares about me. I have food, clothes, even a roof over my head. I have Your protection, Your promise, and Your blessings. And yet... I crave something. I'm not content with my life as it is, God, I long for something I lost almost a decade ago. If it is Your will, please let me find out what happened to him; let me communicate with him, if possible. Beyond this, I'm content, happy even. I enjoy my life as it is with You at its center. This... thing, my desire to learn the fate of my earthly father... It keeps me from You, Lord. If nothing else, let me find out why my father died." Sighing softly, I opened my eyes again. "In Your precious and holy Name, amen." I crawled into the bed, kicking off my shoes and shrugging off my jacket. I fell asleep before I could undress any further.

§§§

My internal clock woke me at precisely 6:30 the next morning. After showering, I was glad I stored extra clothes in my 'Mistpack.' Deodorant was nice, too. I felt clean and fresh when I stepped out of my room at a quarter past seven. At the last moment before I walked into the office, I remembered my disguise and used it. The woman who had greeted me the night before sat behind the desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Percy," she greeted.

"Morning, ma'am," I nodded. "I'm checking out now, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem, young man," she said, smiling kindly.

"Hey, know a good place to take breakfast?" I asked.

"My sister-in-law, Jamie, owns a hole-in-the-wall diner a couple of blocks down; just tell her Nadine sent you and she'll give you a good discount."

"Thank you very much, Miss Nadine." Her smile broadened genuinely and she waved as I left.

I found Jamie's Diner three blocks away, nestled between two large shops filled with tourist gifts. Slipping in, I found a booth at the back, away from prying eyes and dropped into it.

"Hey, darling, what can I do ya for?" A pretty blonde woman of about thirty with a Southern accent thicker than mine stopped at my table, a notepad in hand and a quirky smile on her lips. Her name tag said 'JAMIE.'

"What do you suggest, ma'am?" I asked, not even bothering to pick up the menu. I gave her my full attention and returned a friendly smile.

"Well now, it's been a while since anyone asked my opinion," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "How much can you spare for a meal?"

"About thirty bucks, ma'am. Miss Nadine said this place had the best prices around, and I kinda need it," I said a bit sheepishly. She smiled brightly at the mention of her sister-in-law.

"Then how about an English muffin, some coffee and toast, and a slice of my homemade apple pie to finish?" she suggested.

"Sounds delicious, thank you," I nodded.

"I'll be right out with it," she chirped, heading to the back. When she was out of sight, I allowed myself to relax.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself. "Just a few more hours and I'll be back with Nico and the others." My watched beeped the hour. Eight o'clock. Checking it against the wall clock above the kitchen door, I found it a minute fast. I fixed it, and when I looked up, I noticed an older man sitting at a center table near the front. He had his back to me, but I was certain it was the same man who had been at the Traveler's Inn. Perhaps Nadine had suggested this place to him as well.

"Here ya are, sweetie," Jamie said, setting a plate in front of me. A large English muffin steamed pleasantly on the plate, larger than I thought it would be.

"My, my," I said, grinning. "Doesn't that just look absolutely mouthwatering!" I inhaled deeply. "Mm-mm! Reminds me of my Momma's home-cooked meals; thank you kindly, ma'am."

"Yer quite welcome, young man," she beamed. "I'll have your toast and coffee out in just a moment, and you can let me know when yer ready for that pie." Patting my shoulder, she went off to talk to the old man.

Folding my hands, I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks before all but devouring the food. It was delicious and filling, and I finished it quickly. The toast was a little on the brown side, but I ate it anyway, and the coffee was better than any I'd tasted in a long time. Jamie brought out my pie as I lingered over my coffee, and I asked for the check as well. She brought it out a moment later; I glanced at the amount, about twenty bucks, and caught her attention before she left again.

"Thanks again, ma'am," I said, handing her the money. "I hope it isn't too forward of me, but you've been a wonderful host and you deserve a good tip." Smiling, I pressed a ten into her hand. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Well I'll be," she breathed. "I haven't gotten that big a tip in... I can't even remember how long!" Glowing, she squeezed my hand. "You come back whenever you like, dear, and if you ever need anything, just ask." She started humming as she left and I couldn't help but smile; today was going better than I had hoped.

So, of course, Fate decided to have fun with me. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

If I have an internal monster compass, monsters must have an internal Erasmus compass. I swear it goes both ways.

When I finished my pie and coffee, I left the restaurant, sticking with my disguise, and whistled as I meandered down the street. The sun shone brightly down on me and I reveled in the warmth that chased away the light, chilly, early autumn breeze. It picked up a bit about the time I reached a park, making the browning leaves of the trees rustle pleasantly. Noon was approaching as I picked a bench and sat on it, hands in my pockets, and prepared to just wait; it'd be easier for Psycho to find me if I stayed relatively still.

The park was lively, filled with families and couples, and old men playing chess under a gazebo. A couple of pre-teen kids chased each other around with kites, trying to coax the things higher in the breeze. Not too far from me, a group of older kids, in their mid-teens by my guess, laughed and joked; students from the high school across the street hanging out during lunch. A dark-haired young man just younger than me called out to his girlfriend as she entered the park. She smiled and waved, hurrying over to greet him with a kiss. The sight made me long to see Nico again. I swallowed the ache in my throat and turned resolutely away.

My gaze fell on an old man who sat on a bench just down the path a ways. I recognized him from Traveler's Inn and Jamie's Diner and frowned. His weathered old face was turned down as he read a newspaper, yet I couldn't help but wonder if he were watching me. Since I'd come to Helena, I'd seen him three times now, and I wasn't so sure anymore that it was just coincidence.

Standing, I strode slowly over, trying not to look annoyed or suspicious. The old man glanced up as I neared and then returned to his paper.

"Sit if you like," he offered in a paper-thin voice that almost made me think he was about to keel over. Hesitantly, I lowered myself onto the opposite end of the bench.

"Are... you following me?" I asked, using the Southern accent that went with my disguise. The old man flipped a page.

"You can drop the accent, boy," he said calmly. "I know who you really are." Narrowing my gaze, I tensed, ready to run if he... What? Hobbled toward me? The worst he could do was call the police, and I'd be long gone before they arrived. Unless he'd already called them. Joy.

"Who are you?" I demanded, not bothering with the accent this time.

"You're here to find out about your father, aren't you?" he asked, completely ignoring my question as he shifted his attention to the opposite page. My gut fluttered heavily and I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Y-you sent the note?" I asked.

"No, but I know who did," came his soft reply. Sighing, he set down his paper and looked up at me, his startlingly gold eyes boring into me as though to scour my soul. "Listen, Porter; you have no business here. It's a trap and you know it."

"But..!" I began.

"No buts about it," he said firmly. "Setne sent that note to you, and he's probably already at Camp Crossover now. Don't let him use your weaknesses against you." The old man stood, looking frail and weak. I jumped up, reaching to assist him, but he waved me off. "I'm a god, Erasmus; this form was just so I could watch without raising suspicion. Now go, before Setne captures the one you love." He started to fade out.

"Wait!" I blurted. "I don't even know who you are!" Too late. Why am I always too late? Gritting my teeth, I turned to look for a water fountain or something.

Whoa, Heka said, completely shocking me. I might have hit the sky. What a thing to wake up to...

"Damn it, Heka!" I growled sharply, putting one hand to my chest. "I'm on edge enough as it is without you suddenly waking up and scaring the living daylights out of me!"

Hey, look! he smirked. I startled the Great Stoic Erasmus!

"Ha ha, very funny," I scowled, searching for some way to make a rainbow. "You and Nico both... I can be surprised; just not easily."

Oh, Nico thinks so too? Ha! I'm justified!

"Shut up," I scoffed, "before someone thinks I've snapped and puts me in the loony bin."

You could always respond in your head instead of out loud, he pointed out derisively. I gave him a mental shove, noticing a beautiful fountain in the middle of the park a moment later, just as he protested. You're a jerk. Just for that, I'm not telling you who that was.

That stopped me short.

"You know who that god was?" I asked.

Yes, but I'm not telling.

"Oh, stop being such a child!" I snapped. He didn't answer. "Fine; whatever." Rolling my eyes in aggravation, I hurried to the fountain, only barely able to keep from running.

Just as I was about to reach it, I heard a loud screeching howl. Whirling, I saw two large creatures bound into the park, sending people screaming in every direction. God knows what they saw; I got to see their lovely mugs in hideous detail. They honestly looked like Hollywood's version of werewolves, but with their faces smashed in, their noses squashed up like pit bulls, their teeth jutting out awkwardly and keeping them from fully closing their mouths, which resulted in huge globs of saliva dripping from their fangs as they sniffed the air. Their tiny little eyes glittered with malice as they searched me out, their huge canine ears swiveling back and forth, taking in the sounds of panic they were causing. Muscles bunched in their legs as they lunged further into the park, still sniffing.

"...This day could not get any better," I muttered sarcastically, tilting my head to the left. The bodies of the two creatures faded, and I saw their pulsing red and grey kas. Frowning, I prodded at them, trying to connect. For once, I couldn't. "The hell?"

They aren't like most monsters you've connected to, Heka warned, engaging himself. These things are half-and-half, like you; someone mixed lycanthropes with the undead using ancient Egyptian magic, even older than me.

"And I get to fight them head-on?" I sighed, annoyed.

Yeah; you'd better be careful, he said. Remember the lycanthropes you fought seven years ago? These guys are even smarter. Yeah, this day couldn't get any better.

"Joy," I growled, pulling my sword from my Mistpack and buttoning up my jacket. "I really hope this thing works, Mother." As I rolled my shoulders, loosening up for the battle to come, the creatures turned, finally scenting me, and howled again, making me wince. "Come on, you beasts! Your little war cries don't scare me!" In answer, one of the creatures lunged toward me, jaws open to attack. I rolled neatly to one side, leaping to my feet just in time to block the creature's claws, which collided with my blade with a nasty sounding clang. I pulled away, yanking my sword out of its claws, where it had embedded itself, making the beast howl in pain.

My compass pinged and I whirled just as the other creature slashed at me. I met it with my sword, grunting as the force of its swipe threw me to the side. I rolled until I slammed into something, biting back a shout at the pain that shot up my back. Grimacing, I pushed to my feet, using the tree for balance. But I had no time to recover; the first creature snapped at me and I dodged to the side as it clamped down on the tree. Unfortunately, they must have anticipated my actions; the second creature pounced on me, knocking me to the ground and sending my sword skidding across the sidewalk. There went my weapon. Well, my physical one.

Concentrating, I slammed a wall of magic against the side of the creature's head, almost throwing it off. Using that bit of magic drained some of my reserve and I saw stars for a moment. Luckily, I recovered before the creature pinning me did, and I rolled, unbalancing it enough to scramble out from under it.

LOOK OUT! Heka's warning was perfectly timed and I dodged the other creature's paw as it slammed down where I'd just been.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly.

I told you, these things are smarter than the other ones, he said stridently. You can't handle two on your own; retreat, now, while you have the chance. Snatching up my sword, I looked toward the fountain. Just my luck...

"What chance?" I scoffed, gripping the blade. The creatures were between me and the fountain. Something warm trickled into my eye and I flinched, blinking it away. Reaching up, I swiped at it. My hand came away red. "Oh, that's just great..."

Incoming! Heka snapped. I looked up, raising my blade, but I was too slow; the creature's claws dug into my left shoulder, scraping across my chest before I lurched backward, out of its reach. My compass pinged and I ducked instinctively, the other creature's jaws snapping shut above me. Shouting, I swung my sword up, arcing it in a straight path for the beast's neck. Yelping, the creature scrambled away, my sword slicing through empty air. Lunging at the other creature, I slashed at its midriff. Like its companion, the monster wasn't expecting me to attack, and it bounded to the side, dodging and leaving me with a clear path to the fountain. I took it.

The fountain sprayed water from five spouts around the edge of the pool in towards the center, where an elegant post stood, a basin at the top in which a single carved flower sat, water spraying out of it to land in the basin before pouring out into the pool. The early afternoon sun shone down from behind me, making a rainbow in the mist. I reached for the arch of colors, feeling relief flood me.

Abruptly, the rainbow faded out and I whipped around, looking up at the cloud in front of the sun.

"No!" I cried, turning my gaze to the creatures stalking toward me.

Fight them, Heka said tersely. I'll keep an eye on the sun. I almost asked him how he planned to do that when he couldn't see anything except what I saw, but I never got the chance; the creatures both lunged at the same time, one on all fours to snap at my legs, the other leaping up and attacking with claws. I threw myself backward, into the pool, slipping and stumbling back into the post in the middle of the fountain. I winced, but the creatures allowed me no time to recover; one of them jumped forward, catching me as I scrambled to get away. The water dragged me down and made it easier for the creature to pin me against the post. The other one slashed at me before I could switch my sword to me free hand and its claws seared long, ragged cuts into my leg. I cried out and jabbed at the one pinning me. It lurched backward to avoid getting stabbed, but I still managed to catch it in the center of its chest. Howling, it puffed into sand and gold both.

"Finally," I panted, staggering to one side and falling against the edge of the pool.

Ras! The sun! I looked up to see the cloud moving away. I started to turn and look for a rainbow, but my compass pinged again and I shoved away from the edge of the pool, slamming into the post again as the remaining creature landed where I'd just been and yowled in rage, whirling to slash at me. I ducked, slipping and falling under the water for a moment before jumping up, choking on the water I'd inhaled. The creature's jaws bore down on me and I howled in agony as they fastened on my neck and shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I pounded the hilt of my sword against the creature's head again and again until it was forced to let go, yelping.

Using the moment of its distraction, I searched frantically for a rainbow. I spotted it and glanced back at the creature just as it looked up at me. It seemed to know exactly was I was going to do and snarled in anger. We lunged simultaneously, it for me and me for the rainbow. I cried out as its claws buried deep in my hip, pulling me up short. Stretching out, my fingertips just touched the mist of the rainbow.

"Gina!" I begged. "Bring me home!" Relief washed over me as the fountain faded, the portal expanding to fill my view. The camp came into sight and I collapsed to the ground beside the fountain I was so familiar with.

A woman's scream chased away the fog threatening to take over my consciousness and I looked up. Gina tripped and fell on her backside, scrambling back. Her face was white as a sheet and when I turned over, I saw why; the creature had come with me. Standing at its full height, it stood at least seven feet tall. Tilting its head back, it howled like a wolf at night.

"Shit!" I spat, jumping to my feet. I spotted Orinda and Kohn beyond it, racing toward us with Nico hot on their heels. I gestured frantically for them to stop. "No! Protect the kids! Get Kyle to open the gate; I'll lead it out!" They hesitated and the creature chose that moment to lunge for Gina. I shot forward, dashing between them and putting my sword up. The creature's paw met the blade and split open, spraying blood all over me as it reeled back, yowling in pain.

"Erasmus!" Nico screamed.

"Get Gina out of here!" I ordered him sharply. "Now!" Slashing at the creature, I caught its attention, which had turned to Nico for a moment. The son of Hades hesitated, terrified for me. "Damn it, Nico; save Gina! Hey, creep; this way!" Waving my arms to keep the creature's attention, I bounded toward the gate. The creature followed me. Good.

"Porter!" Kohn shouted from near the gate. "Bring it this way!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" I snapped, doubling my speed. The creature kept up.

"Ras, duck!" I stumbled and threw myself to the ground. Orinda leapt over me and slashed her sword across the creature's arm. It howled in outrage, cupping the wound, and growled at her, backing up a few steps. I pushed myself up, panting.

"How the hell is it I spend a good twenty minutes trying not to get killed, and it takes one look at you and steps back?" Orinda snorted a laugh.

"I'm a daughter of Ares, Ras," she said, eying the creature. "Remember that?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that would have something to do with it," I huffed, catching my breath in the moment of respite. The creature shifted restlessly, looking for a way in. Kohn stepped up beside me.

"Keep its attention this way," he said softly, not looking away from the creature. "Nico's making sure Gina's alright and then he's going to sneak up behind it." Ice nibbled my gut.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, wincing as I shifted. "This thing is a lot smarter than normal lycanthropes."

"Then it's even more important that we keep its attention here," Kohn said through gritted teeth. A flare of interest sparked in his gaze, though, which annoyed me.

"If Nico gets hurt..."

"Relax, Ras," Orinda cut in. "We'll make sure nothing happens to him."

"Good," I nodded. Without warning, I shot forward, jabbing at the creature.

"RAS!" Orinda jumped to my aid as the creature dodged to the side and swiped at me. Her sword came up, clashing with the creature's claws. "Watch it, moron!"

"He said keep its attention here," I said snippily. "That's what I'm doing!" Backing toward the gate, I pulled my shield out of the Mistpack and clanged my sword against it. "Hey! Over here!" The creature paced, wanting desperately to attack me, but not quite daring to. Orinda slashed at it, and I swear its eyes lit up gleefully; anticipating her attack, it swatted her aside and lunged for me.

"Orinda!" Kohn bellowed, taking his gaze off the creature and leaving me one-on-one with it again. I tried to lunge backward, but tripped and fell, the creature landing on top of me.

"Not again!" I choked, shoving at it with my shield. It wrenched the shield off my arm and threw it to the side before looking down at me triumphantly. I saw an intelligence in its beady black eyes that sent shivers up my spine. With my sword arm pinned and my wounded arm not responding properly, I knew I was dead. Again.

"Erasmus!" The creature whirled just as Nico leapt up. There was no way the creature could avoid this attack; it spun back and clamped its jaws down on my neck and shoulder, right where it had done the same just moments ago. I screamed just as it vanished into shadows. Nico's Stygian blade hovered a few inches above my heart.

"Ras!" Orinda and Kohn ran up at the same time that Nico dropped his sword to one side and cupped my face.

"Erasmus, talk to me," he demanded fearfully. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I tried to respond but my lips wouldn't move. My body wouldn't move; nothing responded.

...Uh-oh. That didn't sound good.

What? I asked Heka.

Um... I don't think you want to know, he answered.

What is it? Tell me. Fear clenched at my gut.

...It took over your body...

Well, he was right about one thing; I didn't want to know that. I watched in growing horror, feeling like a ghost, as my hand lifted of its own accord and brushed Nico's cheek.

"Y-yeah, I just... I did get a little hurt..." The words came from my throat, but they weren't mine.

"It's okay," Nico said, his voice breaking. "Don't worry; we'll get you help." He looked up at Orinda. "Get Bella, quickly!" She nodded and grabbed Kohn's wrist, dragging him off to find Bella.

No, Nico, don't listen! I tried to shout. It's not me!

"Everything will be fine, I promise," Nico said, gently pulling me to my feet.

"I h-hope so," my voice said, coughing. "I have s-so much to tell you..."

Don't listen to him, Nico! I cried, panicking. Remember the secret! Remember what I'm supposed to do! But Nico couldn't hear me; he supported my body as he led me to Bella's medical tent. She and Angela met us and helped Nico settle me onto a cot. Then Bella touched my forehead. My body passed out, but somehow, I could still see everything that was happening.

"How bad is it?" Nico asked worriedly, gripping my hand tightly.

Come on, Bella, I said, hoping she could see that someone was possessing me. Please, see the difference!

"...He'll be fine," Bella said after a moment. "Only the external injuries we can see on his leg, hip, neck and shoulder. Even the cut above his eye isn't that bad." She paused and touched my left shoulder. "I don't know how, but he's only got a bit of bruising right here..." she traced the path the creature's claws had taken across my shoulder and chest "...when he should have a rather nasty wound."

"His jacket," Nico explained. "It's Heavenly Steel, like his sword. Hecate gave it to him." Bella nodded in understanding.

"Beyond these other three wounds, he's just got a bunch of bruises and scrapes," she said. "I'll take care of them tonight and he should be back on his feet by morning." Nico sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Bella."

No! I shouted, knowing it was futile; my gut sank. No. Nico...

§§§

Nico left for only a few minutes to eat before returning to my side, and he brought a plate and goblet for Bella, who thanked him and ate while she worked.

As night fell, sounds of shouting and laughter reached us from outside, where the demigods and magicians were playing Hide-and-Seek/Tag in the dark. My body stirred, but Bella put it back to sleep while she carefully mended the claw marks on my leg. I tried to take back control of my body, but the forced sleep made it all the harder.

Bella worked through the night, as she often did—she rarely got much sleep, from what I knew, and when she did it was because Jade Kingsley, the only child of Hypnos now in the camp, charmed her to sleep. The eighteen-year-old daughter of Hypnos visited once but left when she saw who Bella was treating.

Morning came quickly, bringing Kohn and Orinda almost before the sun rose. They stood behind Nico and all three waited impatiently for Bella to let me wake up. She did one final check to be sure my wounds were healing properly, and then she touched my forehead, waking me... my body up.

Unbidden, I sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Goodness," my voice muttered as my hand rubbed my eye. "I think sleep was just what I needed."

Stop it! I snapped at the creature controlling me. Give me back my body!

"How are you doing?" Nico asked. A glint of relief sparked in his dark eyes, but his expression remained neutral, tense. My body shifted forward and my hand went to his cheek. Leaning forward, the creature controlling me kissed his forehead.

"Much better now that I'm with you," my voice said. Immediately, and to everyone's utter shock, Nico slammed his fist into my jaw; my head jerked to the side and my body stumbled back, hitting the cot and making it scrape across the ground.

"Nico, what the hell is wrong with you?" Orinda demanded, starting forward. Nico shoved her into Kohn and drew his sword, making Bella scream and scramble for safety behind a medicine cabinet Kyle had made for her.

"You're not Erasmus," he snarled at me, jabbing his sword at my neck and pricking the skin of my throat. Inside, I cheered; he remembered. "What have you done with him?" A cold sneer curved my lips upward.

"Well, at least you're not as stupid as the rest of this idiotic camp," my voice scoffed. "But you might want to point that blade of yours in another direction; I don't think you want to hurt your lover." Nico pressed the tip of his sword harder against the tender skin just below my jaw.

"Where is he?" he demanded icily.

"He's right here," my voice snapped cruelly, a mocking smirk on my lips. "I'm controlling him." He hesitated, uncertainty flashing in his gaze and a harsh laugh bubbled up my throat. "That's right... Be careful; if you hurt me, you hurt him, too."

"What are you?" Orinda asked, glaring at me. She and Kohn had recovered and both stood beside Nico. Bella stayed behind the medicine cabinet.

"You're that creature, aren't you?" Kohn noted, his gaze narrowed. "The one that followed Porter into camp."

"Oh look! Another semi-smart one!" my voice chuckled coarsely. "I am called a skull-lycan. I'm smarter, faster, stronger, and more flexible than those silly little Greek wannabes. I can last for years without nourishment. I can chase my prey for months without growing weary. I can adapt to any situation faster than even you can, son of Athena." Kohn started forward, but Orinda caught and held him back.

"Don't; he's baiting you," she hissed. An unearthly howl of anger ripped from my throat.

"I am female!" the creature snarled with my voice. The statement set everyone back, even me. Nico lowered his sword a bit, resting it against my collarbone.

"Then why'd you choose Erasmus?" he asked sharply. "Why a man? And how'd you get control of him anyway?"

"You think I wanted to be inside a man?" the creature growled. "I had no choice! My master demanded it. And even if he hadn't, there wasn't time for me to invade anyone else." The Stygian iron chilled my jaw again.

"Who's your master?" he demanded.

"I'll die before I say," the creature responded harshly. "And you can't kill me without killing your precious Erasmus." Nico paused for only a moment, and then he sheathed his blade, stepped forward, and walloped me hard. My skull connected with the metal frame of the cot, knocking my body out. I slumped and Nico caught me before I hit the ground.

"Sorry, Ras," he murmured, gently kissing the part of my jaw he'd just hit. "McHale, Robertson, help me lock him up; until we figure out how to get her out of him, we can't let him roam." The wide-eyed pair closed their mouths and came to assist.

Thank you, Nico, I said, for not believing her.

Damn... an unfamiliar, feminine voice scowled. He really cares for you.

It's the creature, Heka told me, a touch of rage in his strained voice.

What do you want? I demanded of her. She growled at me.

Nothing, she snapped. Nothing you can give me.

You don't know that, I replied icily. You want something, I want my body back. I'm sure we can work out some sort of deal. She growled again, but didn't reply.

Leave her, Heka sneered. She's an abomination. I stayed quiet, suddenly feeling sorry for her; I knew how it felt to be called an abomination, a freak. I sympathized with her. Now I just had to figure out how to turn sympathy into compassion.

God, help me.


	5. Chapter 5

I never realized how difficult it could be housing three people in the same body, despite knowing how hard it was to house just two. Of course, it helps that I wasn't stuck there the whole time.

Nico, Orinda and Kohn handcuffed me to a stake pounded through the floor of my tent and set Lilianna to watch me, warning her not to listen to anything I said, in case it was the creature talking. My body didn't regain consciousness until nearly noon. When it did, the creature and I vied for control; I lost.

"Lilianna?" the creature said with my voice. "What happened? Where...?" She cut off as the handcuffs stopped her from moving. "What the...?"

"Young master?" Lilianna said hesitantly.

No! Lilianna, don't listen to her! I screamed. Of course, the empousa couldn't hear me.

"I... Why am I handcuffed to a stake?" the creature asked, her evident confusion extremely convincing. "What happened to me?"

"W-what's the last thing you remember?" Lilianna asked, still wary.

"Um... The fountain... I came back," the creature answered. "Gina brought me back, and... The monster followed me. I-it must have grabbed my leg or something..."

"Anything else?"

"Y-yeah... We fought it, didn't we? Nico killed it," the creature said, looking around. "But... how did I get here?" She yanked on the handcuffs. "Could you un-cuff me, please? I have to talk to Nico and the others about what happened in Helena."

Don't do it, Lilianna! I cried desperately.

Shut up! the creature snarled at me. I ignored her and fought for control of my body again. For a moment, I had the barest hint of control.

"Don't listen to me, Lilianna," I said breathlessly. "Don't undo the cuffs; it's not m-" Before I could say anything else, the skull-lycan wrested back control of my body.

"Good lord, did the monster possess me?" she asked worriedly, trying to salvage her loss. But it was too late; Lilianna glared at me and moved to the other side of the tent. "Please, Lilianna, let me go!"

"...You're not the young master," the empousa said coldly. "Don't talk to me like you are, filth." Yeesh. I knew empousai could be harsh, but I hadn't heard one insult someone in a long time.

"Damn you, Erasmus," the creature growled. "I almost had her."

Why are you doing this? I asked. Please, just give my body back.

And go where? she snapped. Your lover killed my body, remember?

I'll find you a new body, I promised. Just let me in control again.

...I spent months desperate to be wanted, she said mournfully. Her sudden change of tact made me curious. I was created for one purpose and one purpose only: to find you, invade the body of someone close to you, or invade someone else and work my way into your trust, so that I could open the camp to my master without fear of discovery. My batch-mates and I were raised on hatred toward you. Why would you find me a new body when my only purpose is to ruin you? I thought about that for a long time. Heka, though he said nothing, listened intently for my answer. The creature did, too; she was confused and cautious, so I'd have to be careful with my words, or she'd close herself off and my chances of gaining control again would be next to nothing.

Do you know what a Christian is? I asked slowly. Heka snorted, obviously thinking I'd chosen the worst possible path. I mentally shoved him. He bristled, but didn't protest.

A religious believer, she scoffed. Don't tell me you're going to give me that dogmatic speech about 'God wants me to be kind to my enemies...' The derisive tone in her voice told me Heka was probably right.

I was actually going to say, in ancient times, people hated Christ- I began.

Save it, churchie, she snapped. I'm not interested in whatever little Christian speech you thought up for me. Sighing, I retreated. This was definitely going to be harder than I hoped.

Hidden away in the back of my mind, I dozed, finally understanding how Heka did his weird disappearing thing.

Interestingly enough, my ba decided to take a little trip, the first one in about five years—unlike most magicians, my ba usually stuck to my body at night. The same sort of thing went for my dreams; whereas most demigods dreamt about other people and places, my dreams were only scattered fragments of people or places I barely knew, or even didn't know. It intrigued me to see my body from above as my ba floated away from it, up through the ceiling of my tent, and out of the camp.

I forgot about the chicken body. Grimacing, I made a mental note to ask Sadie or Zia how to change what my ba looked like. I flew across the ocean as a man-headed chicken to the Mediterranean, which I only recognized from maps of the world that I'd seen in history class. As I neared what had to be Egypt, if my memory served me right, I made up my mind to come here in person first chance I got, maybe on my honeymoon with Nico or something.

My ba dropped through the ground and stopped in an enormous underground hallway. Large pillars lined the hall, and glowing images, like intangible tapestries, flickered between them. I stared in awe, but didn't really register anything before someone came into the hall, drawing my attention to a throne on a dais near me. The newcomer entered through a door off to one side and came over to sit on the steps of the dais not more than two steps from me. A familiar leopard skin wrapped around his shoulders told me who it was. Amos Kane's hair was braided with burnt orange stones to match the deep, flaming gold suit he wore. Behind his orange-tinted glasses, his brow was furrowed and his lips were turned down in frustration. Tenting his fingers in front of him, he stared at the carpet leading up to the dais, lost in thought.

A young man in an old-fashioned, Egyptian-style robe that offset his short, purple-tipped, spiked hair rushed into the hall, panting. Amos looked up expectantly.

"Setne was just spotted in the Twenty-First Nome!" the young man huffed. "He shook off pursuit, but he was last seen heading toward the Brooklyn House!" Amos shot to his feet.

"What?" he blurted, a hint of terror undercutting his anger. "Get word to Carter and tell my brother and Osiris to be ready for us. Gather as many of the magicians that are ready as you can, and have everyone meet me on the surface. This is the last time we let that man slip through our fingers!" The young man bowed quickly and ran from the hall. Amos stared after him, determination hardening his features. "We've got you now, Setne."

I saw nothing else there; my ba floated up through the ground again and zipped across the Mediterranean to a little town in the middle of Spain. I ended up in a tiny, dark room lit only by a single candle that cast long shadows across the wall. A tall, black-skinned man with a bald head and a single gold hoop in one ear stood in front of the candle, which rested on a thin pedestal in the middle of the room. The man's eyes opened and I suppressed a gasp as he looked up at the farthest corner of the room, where another man stood in the shadows. The black man's eyes were an unnerving shade of gray, and they glinted like silver in the light of the candle.

"It is done," he rumbled in a deep, rich voice. His accent was African, I thought, but I couldn't be sure. "The Per Ankh is on the move, and they will arrive in New York before sundown Eastern Standard Time."

"Good," the shadowed man rasped, his voice low and intentionally hissed. "With the ensuing confusion and chaos, the Kanes will call for all their magicians to return. As they leave the camp, my pet will open a way for us to enter. Get ready to go, Simon; we leave shortly."

"Yes, sir," the black man answered, dipping his head in deference. As Simon stepped past me, he paused, cocking his head and looking directly at me. I held my breath, hoping he didn't actually see me.

"What is it, Simon?" the shadowed man asked, aggravated.

"...Nothing, sir," Simon replied. "I felt a chill, is all."

"Then go; there is much to be done before tonight." A shiver ran up my spine as Simon's gaze narrowed in my direction, but he pursed his lips and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, my ba soared up, out of the room and back across the ocean.

Where've you been? Heka asked the moment I returned to my body. I sensed the creature tuning in, also interested.

Who's your master? I asked her, ignoring Heka for a moment, much to his annoyance.

...Why? she asked warily.

Does he have a servant or a slave or someone just working for him called Simon? Triumph; she twitched in surprise.

N-no, she said quickly.

Too late, I countered. He's on his way. Heka, can you contact Anubis from here?

Of course I can, he huffed. What do you think I am, a minor god? I waited for a moment and was reward as he did the mental equivalent of a facepalm. Don't answer that... Why?

Do it, I told him. Let him know that Amos is bringing the Per Ankh, and have him or Walt tell Carter not to call back the magicians. Whoever Simon's boss is plans on uses the chaos to sneak into the camp.

...Done, Heka said a moment later. Anything else you want me to do? Maybe call for pizza? His sarcasm wasn't lost on me, but I ignored him again and focused on the creature controlling my body.

Please, give me back control, I asked her. I have to protect my camp.

I'm here to destroy your camp, she sulked. Why would I help you protect it?

Because you need a new body, I said. She bristled.

Are you blackmailing me? she exacted, a warning note in her voice.

No, I'm attempting to bribe you, I corrected. There's a difference. She stayed quiet for a long time, considering my offer.

Nico entered the tent a few minutes later, plate in one hand, goblet in the other. Lilianna stood respectfully and the skull-lycan looked up insipidly.

"You can go, Lilianna," he said, nodding to her. "I'll watch him for a bit." The empousa hesitated, uncertain. He smiled encouragingly. "Go on. I want to talk to him about something anyway." She still hesitated, but this time nodded reluctantly and left, closing the tent flap behind her. Striding across the tent, Nico crouched beside me and eyed me with an almost indifferent gaze. The creature bristled again and she clenched my fists.

"What do you want, son of Hades?" she scowled.

"I want Erasmus back," he answered simply. "But you're not going to do that, are you?"

"Look, even if I wanted to—which I don't, by the way—I couldn't," she snapped. "You sort of killed my body, remember?" Nico watched me impassively for a moment.

"Is he still in there?" he asked. She sneered at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." In the space of a breath, Nico's ice-cold blade pressed against my throat, the plate clattering to the ground.

"Yes, I would," he said, through clenched teeth. "If he isn't, I can kill you without hesitation, regardless of your appearance. If he is, then your life is spared. For now." The skull-lycan narrowed my gaze at him.

"...He's here. For now." She mimicked his threatening tone.

"Too bad," Nico said, pulling away and sheathing his sword. "I was looking forward to killing you." Picking up the plate, he dusted it off and set it on my bed, along with the goblet. "Let me talk to him."

"No," she responded instantly. "The moment I let him take over, I won't be able to control him anymore."

"Fine by me," Nico said coldly. "You don't belong here anyway. Let me talk to him." I felt a tremor of sadness and sympathy for the skull-lycan; seven years ago, I'd been in a similar position.

...Let me, I told her.

"No!" she snapped at both of us.

Please, I begged. I'll give you back control if you just let me talk to him. She paused, startled by my offer.

"Fine," Nico growled. "If you won't let me talk to him, I won't give you food. I don't care if you can't starve; eventually his body will start to deteriorate and you'll either have to give him up or die with him. As much as I despise killing him, I'll still be able to see him in the Underworld." He stood and reached for the plate and goblet.

...Please, I said again, desperate longing in my voice. I swear, by everything I hold dear, I'll give you back control if you just let me talk to him. The skull-lycan considered it for a moment. Nico started for the door.

"Wait," she said softly. He stopped and looked back.

You... swear? she asked me. I envisioned placing my hand on the Bible.

I swear, with God as my witness, even by the River Styx, I will give you back control before evening, I said. She hesitated only a moment.

"You have until sunset," she told Nico. "Enjoy it while it lasts." With a gentle snap, I was back in control of my body.

"Nico," I breathed, reveling in the sensation of my own vocal chords.

"Ras?" he whispered, hope in his voice.

"Yeah," I answered. "She let me take over with the promise that I'll give her back control tonight." He clenched his jaw and looked down.

"Why did you promise her?" he asked, angry and frustrated. "Don't do it, Ras, please." He looked up at me, pleading. I lowered my eyes.

"I swore on the River Styx, Nico," I said. "That, you should understand. And even if I hadn't..." I met his gaze. "...I also swore with God as my witness." Rage filled his gaze and he threw the goblet at me as hard as he could. It just missed my shoulder, even though I hadn't moved but to flinch. Shouting in outrage, he chucked the plate as well, and that one hit me square in the chest. I winced but made no move of retaliation.

"Damn you and your morality!" he bellowed. "You moron! She's using you, and you're letting her!" In moments, he was right in front of me. I started to raise my hands to catch his, but the handcuffs stopped them and he grabbed the front of my jacket, lifting me a bit. "What the hell are you doing, Erasmus?" I stared placidly straight into his infuriated glare.

"What the hell was I doing seven years ago when I saved Kohn's life?" I returned gently. Scowling, he dropped me.

"This isn't the same," he growled. "He was one of us; she isn't!"

"Isn't she?" I asked. "What about Lilianna, Enova, and Arsine? What about Doris? What about Clarina; is she one of us?" Nico's features twisted in frustration.

"Stop it, Erasmus," he hissed. "The empousai are servants of your mother. This monster isn't!" I felt the skull-lycan flinch inside me and pity dug at my heart.

"No, she isn't," I agreed, making her flinch again. "But I relate to her more than I ever did Clarina and the others." She jumped, startled by my statement, which also made Nico's jaw drop. Heka sputtered something unintelligible, but I ignored him yet again.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nico demanded, a scowl on his lips. I sighed.

"How long have we been together?" I asked.

"What? That has nothing to do w- Don't change the subject!" he snapped.

"How long have we been together?" I asked again. He glared at me, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"...Seven years, officially," he answered grudgingly.

"Add the few months before that, and we've known each other for almost seven and a half years," I agreed. "What did you spend those first few months convincing me of?" His glare faded, replaced by confusion. He took a step back.

"...That... you aren't a freak," he replied slowly. "What does that have to do with...?"

"What did people keep telling me that made that hard for you?" I continued, cutting him off. He frowned. I waited a moment, and then added, "Hint, the lobster demon is probably the only one you remember." His frown deepened.

"...That you were a bridge, you were unnatural, that you shouldn't exist," he answered, not seeing where I was going with this.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded. "And he said something else; do you remember?"

"He said you didn't..." Nico paused, finally seeing my point. "He said you didn't belong." Shame touched his features and he looked away. I reached out to him, but the handcuffs stopped me. Using a bit of magic, I unlocked them and stood, touching his arm.

"Nico, we're so similar, me and her," I said gently. "I understand her, probably better than anyone or anything else in existence. Serapis himself would come the closest, but I'll bet he's too full of himself to care about a skull-lycan." Nico snorted in dispassionate amusement, lifting his hand to mine.

"...I'm sorry I threw things at you," he said softly.

"Don't apologize just yet," I told him. He looked up, confused. "What I'm about to ask is probably going to make you hit me straight out... I want you to see about getting her a new body." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. At the same time, the skull-lycan squeaked in shock.

"You WHAT?" Nico and Heka demanded simultaneously.

"Hear me out," I said quickly, raising my hands. "She's not as bad as you think."

Yeah, right, Heka snorted.

"She attacked you and took over your body!" Nico exclaimed, overlapping Heka. The multitude of voices was starting to grate on my nerves.

"She was raised on hatred toward me," I argued. "She never once got a chance to decide for herself whether or not I was the enemy. Until now. I want to give her a chance to change her mind, to stop obeying a master that's more than likely going to end up just throwing her out when he has no further use for her. I want to give her the same opportunity I gave Clarina and the other empousai."

"You," Nico said, jabbing a finger into my chest, "have gone stark raving mad."

"Close enough," I conceded. "But seeing as you're the one that killed her body, I think it's only fair you get her a new one." He was shaking his head vehemently long before I finished.

"Uh-uh. No way," he said firmly. "I will not help her. And nothing you say is going to change that." I sighed again, pressing my fingertips to my temples.

"Nico..."

"Nah-ah; don't 'Nico' me," he cut in. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to agree with you on everything." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Oh, so now you start contradicting me," I muttered. "Funny how you wait seven years to argue with me; I almost thought we'd be old and gray before you decided it was time to oppose me." His dark eyes flashed, sending a wave of unexpected heat through me.

"You are way too full of yourself," he snorted.

"And you are way too attractive when you're angry," I said, and immediately wished my brain-to-mouth filter hadn't chosen that moment to shut off. Slapping my palm to my forehead, I sighed. "And this is what happens when you spend seven years with a god inside your head that can hear every single damn thing you think." Nico gave me an amused look, a light smirk on his lips.

"No please, go on," he bid, crossing his arms. "For once I actually get to hear what you're thinking, not just what you want me to think you're thinking." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did that make sense even in your head?" I teased.

"Of course it did!" he snorted, trying not to laugh. "Just because you're too slow to get it..."

"I'm not slow!" I protested, biting back a smile. "I purposely avoid the obvious."

"Obviously," Nico smirked, uncrossing his arms and taking my hands with a sigh. "Are we really going to spend what little time we have bickering?" I pulled his arms up around my neck and slid my hands down them to his shoulders and then further down to his hips.

"I'd rather not," I answered. "I'm sure we can come up with some better way to spend the time we have." He stepped into me as I spoke and leaned closer.

"Mm, I agree," he murmured, and pressed his mouth to mine. I closed my eyes and let bliss consume me.

Gods, could this scene be any more gag-inducing? Heka scoffed.

Go away, I retorted. You're ruining it.

My pleasure, he grumbled. And until you get her out of here, don't expect me to come back. His statement worried me and I pulled away from Nico.

"What is it?" he asked.

"H-hold on," I told him, frowning in thought.

Heka? I called mentally. He didn't answer, but I sensed him ignoring me, so I knew he hadn't left yet. Listen—you don't have to reply, just listen. I'm not giving up on her. You and Nico didn't give up on me when I thought I was no good, a freak of nature, a bridge between worlds that should never have been built. Let me pass on the hope you gave me. I waited anxiously, staring blankly past Nico, who watched me, also waiting.

...Fine, Heka responded softly. You're right, Ras. I'm being selfish. He paused, and then grudgingly added, Good luck. Then I felt him disappear into a corner of my soul to rest. I sighed in relief and relaxed.

"What happened?" Nico asked curiously.

"I... had a talk with Heka," I replied vaguely, shrugging it off. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" he prompted, slipping his fingers into my hair. I closed my eyes, already partially aroused.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I murmured, desire making my voice raw. Before he could question me further, I leaned in and captured his lips, forcing my tongue between them and running it along the roof of his mouth, which I knew turned him on. He groaned softly and pushed me back until the backs of my knees hit the bed. I pulled him around and laid him on it; he shifted with me until we both lay stretched out on the bed, never once breaking the kiss. Straddling him, I pushed his shirt up and ran my hands across his abs, making him groan again.

"So needy," he hummed through the kiss. I broke away to mouth at his neck.

"We got interrupted last time," I mumbled against his skin, checking to make sure the tent flap was closed and latched. "This time, nothing's going to stop me from making you scream my name; I don't care if the whole camp hears."

"You're evil," he said, hissing as I nibbled at the sensitive skin just below his ear.

"Maybe so," I smirked. "But if I'm evil, you're the devil himself." I bit down on his earlobe and tugged harshly, grinding my hips against his. "Tempting me like this; you should be ashamed."

"Hell no," he moaned, digging his nails into my shoulders. "Give me your best, moron; you'll tire before I do."

"Wanna bet?" I chuckled, pulling away to meet his lustful gaze.

"Why not?" he grinned. "Loser plans the wedding."

"Good lord, no," I grimaced. He gave me a look and I groaned in irritation, dropping my head to his chest for a moment. "Fine. Better call Chiron and let him know you won't be available for a while."

"Fat chance, jerk," he scoffed. "You're afraid you're going to lose."

"Like hell," I retorted, reaching between us and cupping his erection though his pants. He hissed, arching in pleasure. "I plan on winning." Shoving me, he flipped us over so he was on top.

"At least you're good at planning," he panted, stripping my jacket from me. "You'll be busy." Grinning, I flipped back on top.

"Let the competition begin," I smirked, and proceeded to kiss him breathless.


	6. Chapter 6

Planning a wedding is impossible with control of my body bouncing back and forth. And let's not even mention the skull-lycan invasion, Clarina's return, and a visit from Uncle Vinnie.

Nico and I slept off our little competition—which, to my dismay, I lost—and my internal clock woke me about half an hour before sunset. Leaning over, I kissed his cheek.

"Mm... Now that's an excellent way to wake up," he murmured, turning to me and kissing me back.

"Definitely," I chuckled, nibbling on his lip. He laughed and pushed me away gently.

"Oh stop it," he said, sitting up. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked up at him, a taunting smirk on my lips. It faded, along with all humor, as I remembered I would have to give the skull-lycan back control of my body soon. Nico glanced at me, sobering. "How long do we have?"

"About twenty-five minutes," I answered after checking my watch. "Joy." Sitting up, I pulled on my jeans and stood.

"Should I get Robertson and McHale?" he asked, tugging on his own pants and grabbing his shirt.

"I'll come with," I said, reaching for my jacket, which had changed back to the cloth-like Kevlar vest. I pulled it on and it changed to a hoodie.

"What about her?" Nico asked, slipping his arms through his shirt sleeves. His chest muscles rippled as he shrugged it on. "She'll have control in twenty-plus minutes."

"...Yeah," I agreed, pausing. Slowly buttoning my jeans, I thought about that. "Right. Well, you'd better hurry, then. I'll lock myself up; grab Rin and Kohn, and see if you can't get Lore, Gina, and Kyle here too. Quickly." I knelt as Nico finished buttoning his shirt. He came over, leaned down and kissed my temple, squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Be right back," he promised. He left and I clipped the handcuffs onto my wrists.

You're downright stubborn, you are, the skull-lycan grumbled.

"Until I can put you in another body," I said, "I don't think I can trust you in mine." A sudden thought occurred to me and I frowned. "Say, I never did get your name."

My name? she scoffed. No one ever wants to know my name. A hint of longing in her voice itched at me.

"I do," I insisted, resting my hands in my lap. "Tell me your name... friend."

I'm not a friend! she snarled. I sensed her retreat. Sighing, I resigned myself not to knowing.

...I don't have a name... Having expected her not to talk again, I blinked in surprise.

"Wha- why haven't you given yourself one?" I asked curiously. She snorted, withdrawing slightly.

Why bother? she returned mournfully. No one wants to know...

"I do, I really do," I told her. She stayed quiet. "Tell you what; if I give you a name... will you use it?" Her shock registered so strongly I felt it as my own.

Y-you would name me? she whispered. A gentle smile touched my lips and I wished I could see her face-to-face, despite knowing what she would look like.

"Of course I would," I stated matter-of-factly. "Let's see... Pick a letter."

Pic- What? she asked, confused.

"Pick a letter," I repeated. "Any letter."

"T; what for?" Orinda asked as she entered.

"Oh, not you," I chuckled. "I was talking to the skull-lycan." She immediately scowled.

"You wanted to talk to us?" she asked gruffly, crossing her arms as the others entered. I glanced at my watch. Nine minutes to sunset.

"Alright, I'll make this quick and to the point," I said simply. "Setne is after me. I don't know why yet, but a god talked to me in Helena and warned me. I'm willing to bet Setne put up the 'wanted posters' for me and Tin-Tin, and I'm almost positive he's behind the skull-lycan taking over my body."

"So w-" Kohn began.

"Hold on, let me finish," I interrupted. "I have..." a quick check of my watch "...less than seven minutes left before I give her back control. Keep the camp closed. Whatever magicians are here, don't let them leave, no matter what. If Chiron or the Kanes try to contact us, just let them know Setne is behind this and tell them we have to stay in lockdown. And all of you need to be extra careful; someone, probably Setne himself, is on his way here and he's expecting the lycan to be waiting for him. I doubt you'll get to see who it is; you'll probably only see a tall, black man—African, I think—his name is Simon. If my guess is right, he'll show up shortly after we get a call from Carter for the magicians to return."

"No one comes in, no one goes out," Nico said firmly, understanding.

"Exactly. This situation takes highest precedence," I said. "Keep a close eye on the little ones, and make sure you know where everyone—and I mean everyone—is at all times. Got it?"

"No worries, Porter," Kohn answered. "We'll be careful." Releasing a gentle breath of relief, I nodded.

"Good luck everyone," I said. "And God bless." Closing my eyes, I relinquished control to the creature. She took it immediately, but gave no sign that she had. Nico eyed me a moment, glanced at his watch, and looked back at me.

"He's gone now, isn't he?" he asked softly. The skull-lycan dipped my head once but remained silent, lost in thought. Sighing, Nico turned. "Come on, everyone; Erasmus gave his orders. Enova, watch him." The empousa nodded and held aside the tent flaps for everyone to leave before settling herself down beside the entrance and pinning me with an indifferent stare.

"...Z," the skull-lycan said quietly after a long moment. Confused, I thought about it, and then remembered asking her to choose a letter.

May I ask why? I inquired. She shrugged, making Enova tense for a moment.

"It's the opposite of 'S'," she answered. Opposite of 'S'? One, I'd never considered that before; two, why did it matter? I refrained from asking, instead focusing on figuring out a good name that started with 'Z.' Obviously the first name that came to mind was Zia's. I immediately pushed that aside and started alphabetically. Zaire, Zama, Zen, Zeta, Zilpina, Zulia, Zynesta... Hold on; I liked that one.

How about Zynesta? I asked her. She mulled over it for a while. Meanwhile, I went over the list I'd come up with and tried to picture her with each of the names. None of them really fit, though, except the one I'd already suggested.

"...Zynesta," she said aloud, tasting the name. "It's so... unique." The lack of emotion in her voice made me sigh.

You don't like it, do you? I asked. Alright, how a-

"No," she cut me off, a gentle tenderness in her voice that intrigued me. "No... I like Zynesta." I couldn't help the joy I felt.

Zynesta it is, then, I said. Can I call you 'Nessie,' or is that just pushing it a little too far? Zynesta snorted in amusement. Enova narrowed her gaze at me, wary.

"Let's stick with 'Zynesta,'" she said warmly. "...You know, if anyone told me yesterday I'd be laughing with the enemy, I'd have gutted him right there... But you're so different, Erasmus... Why?"

...I was once right where you are, I answered gently. Alone, unwanted, unneeded, just another minor role that no one cared about. I thought I would always be like that. And then I met three people that changed my life for the better; Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge. They were taking the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood to make peace with the Roman demigods. That was when I realized just how real everything was, and when I understood just how different I was.

"How different?" Zynesta echoed, interested, even a touch fascinated.

Well, at the time, I explained, the only connection anyone knew about between Greek and Egyptian cultures and magic was Serapis. And, I guess, Carter's run-in with Percy. But with Serapis defeated, no one considered the possibility that there was another major link: me. I felt so out of my element just being in the Greek world; it terrified me to think I was a part of the Egyptian world as well. But I had so many friends to help me... I trailed off, hesitant, and then added, I doubt you have anyone, do you?

"...My batch-mates are dead," she confirmed, her voice soft. "One died before fully awakening, and you killed the other." I winced, remembering how I'd killed so many empousai before freeing Clarina and the others.

I'm so sorry, I said. I wish there had been another way...

"No, it's not your fault," Zynesta said quickly. "Like I said, we were raised on hated against you; the only reason I trust you so much is be-" She cut off, as though realizing what she was saying. I felt touched.

You trust me? I asked hopefully.

"That's not...! I didn't mean..." she stammered. "I trust you more than I do other humans, regardless of culture, that's all." She huffed, but I saw through her chipped façade and felt peaceful happiness settle over me.

I understand, I said, and settled down in a corner of my mind to wait.

A few minutes later, my stomach growled, and right on cue, Nico entered the tent, bringing Enova to her feet.

"Just bringing food for him," he said reassuringly, gesturing for her to sit again. She did, staying tense in case Zynesta tried anything. Nico crouched in front of me and held out a plate. "I didn't give you anything to eat for lunch. If Erasmus is intent on keeping you alive, I may as well feed you." Zynesta eyed the empty plate skeptically and he sighed. "Touch the plate, wish for something; same goes for drink." Setting the plate down in front of me, along with a goblet, he stood and rubbed his neck.

"...You'd kill me if you could," Zynesta said quietly, peering up at him through my lashes to gauge his reaction. A light snarl curled his lips upward.

"Yeah," he answered, eying me with an icy gaze. "You took Erasmus from me."

"I gave him back," she pointed out.

"For a few hours, sure," he countered. "And then you took over again." She didn't respond. "I don't care if Erasmus relates to you; to me, you're the enemy, and I'll do anything to keep him safe from you. The sooner I get you a new body, the sooner you leave him and I can do that." Turning, he left.

I'm sorry, I said. He's just angry because you took over my body. If that weren't the case, he wouldn't be nearly so hostile, just... abrasive. Zynesta snorted.

"You heard him, Erasmus," she muttered. "I'm the enemy. He'll never tolerate me." She hesitated, wanting to ask something but trying to refrain.

What is it? I prompted. She bit my lip, frowning as she carefully chose her words.

"Why... What made you fall in love with him?" she asked cautiously. "If he's so cold and coarse, why did you fall for him in the first place?" I thought back to when we first met.

I knew him, came my gentle, loving reply. I had only met him a few hours before, but I knew him better than I think anyone did, except the gods, and not even all of them. I figured out his preference just by talking to him for a few minutes. When he realized I knew, he tried to close me off, but it's like... I don't know, pulling shades closed; if you yank them together too quickly, you expose the edges. I kept getting peeks at who he really was, and it just sort of... crept up on me.

"And him? What made him fall for you?" she pressed. I chuckled wryly.

Well, originally it was because I looked so much like Percy, who he had a crush on. But later, he said he fell in love with the real me. Honestly, I don't know how it happened for him, but I know that he really does love me and would do anything for me, just as I would for him.

"...You two are so different," she said softly.

We grew up differently, I pointed out. She tugged absently on the handcuffs, and then she reached over to brush my fingers against the plate. A steaming steak appeared on it, at least medium-well, which surprised me.

"I never liked raw meat," Zynesta said, noting my interest. "My batch-mates did; they wanted their food so fresh the heart had only just stopped beating. I could never stand the taste of fresh blood." She shuddered. "I love meat, but not raw."

You should try bacon, I chuckled.

"I have," she answered, a light smile touching my lips. "It's good, but nothing beats a well-cooked steak." She had just taken a bite when we heard a commotion outside. Enova jumped to her feet and opened the tent flap to see what was going on. I could see people running past in every direction, shouting things to one another. Nico burst into the tent a moment later, Arsine on his heels. The icy rage washing off my fiancée chilled me to the bone; Arsine kept her distance and Enova scrambled out of his way.

"Can all of your kind take over bodies?" Nico demanded, his eyes flashing in anger and hatred.

"All of...?" Zynesta frowned. "My batch-mates couldn't; they were charged with protecting me so I could invade someone, but..."

"But what?" Nico snarled.

"I'm the last skull-lycan," she answered. "My batch-mates and I were the only ones created, and they were sent to the deepest levels of the Duat and the Underworld."

"Reality check, bitch," he snapped, grabbing the front of my hoodie and lifting me up. "Six more lycans just broke through the wall." Zynesta's utter shock translated to me and I felt more surprised than I should have.

You're not alone, Zynesta! I said excitedly. Setne created more skull-lycans!

"B-but...!" she stammered. "That can't be!" Nico scowled and shoved me back down.

"You're useless. Arsine, Enova, come with me; we need everyone."

Zynesta, let me go, I said quickly. Give me control. She clenched her eyes and jaw tightly.

"He lied to me," she said softly, my voice rasping. "Make him pay, Erasmus." Control of my body snapped back to me and I unlocked the cuffs, grabbing my sword out of the Mist and slipping on the rest of my armor before rushing out after Nico. I let the armor show as old-fashioned metal armor, but it still moved like fabric, not inhibiting my movements.

"Nico!" I shouted. He whirled, ripping his sword from its sheath and pressing the tip to my chest before I had a chance to dodge. Fury blazed in his eyes and he stepped forward to ram the blade through me. "Wait! It's me; Zynesta gave me control!" He paused and I hurried on. "Setne lied to her; she thought she really was the last. She gave me back my body to get revenge for her."

"...How do I know you're not lying to me?" he asked, leveling a narrow glare at me.

"I'm two points down on you," I said, referring to our little escapade a few days ago at Lullaby Diner. "You don't think I'm going to let you win, am I?" Hope flickered in his gaze. Reaching out, he grabbed the collar of my chest plate and yanked me forward. I stumbled and he didn't move, so I ended up taking him to the ground.

"Why do you always land on me?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"It's not always my fault," I answered. "Especially not when you pull me down on top of you." Relief flooded his features and he grabbed my neck, pulling me down to kiss me long and hard.

Abruptly, something pulled me off him and yanked me to my feet.

"Cut the mush, you two!" Kohn snapped. "We're in the middle of a war!" He paused, eying me cautiously, his hand in his sword.

"It's me, Robertson," I said firmly, swatting his hand away. "Zynesta's pissed at Setne; she's an ally. For now."

"Great," he muttered, turning away. "It's got a name, too."

See what I mean? Zynesta told me, agitated and upset.

"Ignore him," I said, glaring at Kohn's back. "He's harder to get along with than Hades himself."

"I resent that," Nico said, brushing dust from his clothes. "I'm worse than my father."

"That you are, love," I chuckled, picking up his sword and handing it to him. "Come on, now, let's go beat up on some lycans. Zynesta, what've you got for me?"

We have an exoskeleton of sorts, like your jacket-armor-thing, she reported. Our arms and legs are exposed, which is why Orinda was able to wound me, and the one weak spot that kills us happens to be the one spot you could hit on my batch-mate, dead center of the chest.

"Nico, Kohn, dead center of the chest," I shouted, following them toward the pack of lycans prowling beside the gates, which were smashed and broken. "That's their weak spot, the only place they can be hurt!"

"But what about Orinda?" Kohn asked, pushing through the crowd of demigods and magicians facing off with the creatures. "She got that one's arm, remember?"

"Arms and legs are vulnerable, but they won't kill it," I answered. "Center of the chest, that's the only thing that will kill them."

"What about cutting off their heads?" Orinda asked. "That seems to do pretty well for most monsters."

Won't work, Zynesta explained. The exoskeleton covers head, neck, and body. Anything that could kill us is covered, except the one spot on the chest. Well, and the same spot in the back; that's how Nico killed me.

"Just the chest, Rin," I said, gripping my sword. "Zynesta, are you sure you're alright with us killing them?"

You can't bring back my batch-mates, Erasmus, she said firmly. These lycans... They're next generation, copies... imposters. Kill them all, and kill Setne for all I care.

"Did you really ask her name?" Nico asked.

"Yes," I returned. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" he snorted. "We're being attacked by her kind and you 'sort of' learned her name?"

"...More like... Gave her a name," I said slowly. Nico gave me an incredulous look.

"You WHAT?" Aggravated by Nico's shout, one of the skull-lycans howled and bounded toward the line of demigods, where Orinda, Nico, Kohn, and I stood at the front. The other lycans followed, prompted by the first, all of them growling and howling like the monsters they were.

"I gave her a name; she didn't have one, and I didn't want to just keep calling her 'she' all the time," I explained, jumping forward and jabbing at the chest of the first lycan. It scrambled to a stop.

Him, Zynesta said. The demigods and magicians bellowed and rushed to meet the lycans. That one's male. All of them are except the one furthest back; she's female, like me, and she's being protected, which means she can most likely invade, like me.

"Keep away from the female at the back!" I shouted. "Leave her to me!"

"Got to give us more than that, Porter!" Kohn shouted back, dodging a swipe from another lycan. "I can't come up with anything if you don't give us more info!"

"They're all males except for the one at the back," I called, grunting as I blocked an attack with my sword. "Zynesta thinks the female is just like her, able to invade a body with just one bite. But let's be on the safe side, though; don't let any of them bite you."

"Clever boy," a lycan rasped between its fangs. The others slinked back from battle, retreating. The demigods and magicians hung back, confused.

"Stay," I ordered them, taking a cautious step toward the lycan. "Do you speak for your... batch-mates?" The lycan hissed and growled.

"For now," he rumbled.

"Why not the female?" I demanded. "She's the one you're protecting, the important one. Why not let her speak for you?" The one furthest away slipped delicately between her batch-mates to stand beside the current speaking. Comparing them, I realized she was thinner and smaller than the others.

"We're not all batch-mates, smart one," she growled. "We are two batches. I lead them. But you knew that already... You've befriended my predecessor."

"Unfortunately, you're wrong," I said. "She refuses to be my friend. For the time being, she is my ally, but not my friend, as much as I'd like her to be."

In your dreams, son of Hecate, Zynesta snorted.

Good, Heka humphed. There's not enough room for the both of us.

"Oh stop fighting, you two," I said in exasperation, rolling my eyes. The skull-lycans snarled and I shook my head, turning to look at Nico. "See, this is what happens when you have constant voices in your head." My internal monster compass pinged sharply.

Duck, Ras! Heka shouted. I obeyed, without looking, just as the lead male lycan swung at me, making everyone gasp; several people stepped forward, Nico included, of course.

"Stop that!" I scolded the lycan, gesturing for my side to stay. "I thought we were going to find a diplomatic solution to this!"

"Never!" the female screamed. "We are here to kill your precious little demigods and magicians, and take you back to our master!"

"Come on now," I said, "you're geniuses!" All six were taken aback by my remark. Well, seven, if you include Zynesta. "I mean it; seriously, you're geniuses! If you're anything like Zynesta, and I'm sure you are, you're smarter than any monster we've ever gone up against." I paused. "Well, except maybe Gaea... and Tartarus, and even Kronos. But that was them..." I gestured vaguely toward Nico "...and that's not the point anyway."

"Then get to the point, Erasmus," Kohn snapped impatiently.

"Hold on, I'm getting there," I said, satisfied that I had everyone's attention. "You're incredibly smart; smarter than this. You don't have to listen to Setne; you could make your own way! Look at Lilianna, Enova, and Arsine; they were my enemies once, but look at them now!" The empousai shifted nervously, surprised by the sudden attention. "And they're not here right now, but C-"

A sudden bright flash of light near the fountains cut me off, blinding everyone and making the nearer people stumble away. I blinked away spots to see what had happened and immediately a wide grin spread across my face.

"Sorry it took so long, young master," Doris smiled.

"Seven years since we last saw you," Clarina added. "You have really grown, young master. Oh, I guess it's just 'master' now, isn't it?"

"Clarina, my dear," I said, striding toward them. "You have magnificent tim-" This time, her slap cut me off. My head snapped to the side and one side of my face stung in a perfect imprint of her hand. I held up my hand quickly to reassure the demigods that had lunged forward to help. "No, it's ok; I deserved that... Although I'd love to know why."

"Five years," Clarina said sternly. "Five years and not one Iris-message? Five years, master!"

"Ah," I said, rubbing my face. "Yeah, I guess that's a decent excuse for a good slap upside the head. Um, I don't suppose an apology would do, would it?" She raised one eyebrow skeptically and I nodded. "Thought not; I'll be working this one off for quite a while, won't I?"

"Yeah," she answered. "And you can start be explaining what the hell those are." She nodded toward the stunned skull-lycans and I jumped to introductions.

"Oh, right; as I was saying, Clarina and Doris. Uh, these are skull-lycans, a crossover breed, like me." I got a sudden thought and added, "Oh, and before you find out the hard way and freak out, I've got one invading my body." Clarina eyes snapped fire, literally, as she glared through me.

"What?" she demanded.

"I... It's a long story," I said. "First, let's focus on the invasion of the camp, yeah?"

"That, we can do," she said, gesturing to her comrades, which I now noticed were about five more empousai.

"Wait!" I called as they shot forward, hair flaming, fangs glistening, claws outstretched. "I was talking to them!" But it was too late; monster met monster with a mighty clash, and a few moments later, demigods and magicians joined in. I never thought I'd use that word: clash. Still, it fit the situation best.

"And this is what happens when you leave monsters and demigods together," Nico said an annoyed look on his face as he stepped up beside me. I grimaced lightly and groaned.

"I was trying to talk them out of it..." I complained.

Don't bother, Zynesta snorted.

For once, we agree, Heka chimed in.

"Give up, Erasmus," Nico sighed. "They're monsters. Sure, you can convert a few. But it's their nature to hunt us. You can't change someone's nature." I started to respond, but a scream from the fray reminded me of what was happening and I knew instinctively that the lycans already had a plan for if they were attacked en mass. And it would likely end in the deaths of countless kids.

Gripping my sword, I grabbed Nico's hand and yanked him toward the battle.

"Come on!" I said. "Before anyone else gets hurt!"

We jumped right into the battle, working together better than anyone else. Seven years of battles together made us great. But at the same time, not good enough. Together we dispatched one of the lycans, and another fell under Orinda, Kohn, and Lore.

Look out! Heka and Zynesta cried simultaneously. I snatched Nico's shoulder and threw him down, but didn't move quick enough myself. Blazing pain racked my entire back, most of it at the small of my back. I stumbled forward, touching my hand and knee to the ground for balance.

"Erasmus!" Nico shouted, stabbing past me at the lycan that had attack me. It yelped and scrambled back on three legs. "Erasmus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I panted. "Got the armor, remember?" I started to stand, and pain ripped across my lower back. I stifled a cry and stumbled.

"Damn it, Erasmus," Nico grunted, catching me. "Your armor shifted; he caught you across the back!"

"Oh wonderful," I winced. "Just my luck as a demigod, right?"

"Probably," he said sarcastically. "You attract trouble more than a magnet. Wh-"

"Wait, sh," I said, panting softly.

"What?" he asked. I touched a finger to his mouth and looked him in the eye.

"Listen..."

"I don't hear anything," he murmured past my finger, frowning.

"Exactly," I said softly, nodding just as his gaze lit up with understanding. "The battle's stopped." We both looked up, and I let out a small breath of despair.

Everyone was captured. Clarina, Orinda, Kohn, everyone... Captured by the four remaining lycans. And in front of all of them stood a short man in his mid- to late-thirties with oil-slicked black hair and a face that looked vaguely familiar. The Godfather, I think. Uncle Vinnie. I vaguely recalled Sadie mentioning he looked like Uncle Vinnie.

"Well now," he said, a tilted smirk on his face. "It's about time I met you, Erasmus Abraham Porter." I froze. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think straight.

"Y-you... How...?" I breathed, my grip on Nico's shoulder tightening.

"How do I know?" the man asked, the smirk widening. "Oh, I know all about you, Ras. About your parents, the Christian magician and the goddess of magic. About your tough life in the orphanage after your dad's death. About Marbella and your weeks on the run." With every word he said, my chest tightened and I felt more panic welling up inside. It wasn't possible; it couldn't be. "I know about your meeting with the team that brought the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. And about your meeting with the demons, the Kanes, the Brooklyn House. I know how you saved the life of that man there," he pointed at Kohn, "with a simple lie. I know about all those sweet nights with your lover." His gaze shifted to Nico and I bristled, moving between them. "Oh come on; they were really good, actually; you almost had me going gay myself."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" I snarled, glaring at him.

"Yikes; if looks could kill," he said mockingly.

"Don't I wish it," I growled. "Who are you?"

"Ah, but see, you already know who I am," he said. "I reckon by now you've made peace with your... inner demon. Well, I guess it's really my demon."

...It's him, Zynesta said softly, a note of defeat and impudent rage in her voice.

"You're..." I began, the panic returning. "I do know you."

"Go ahead! Name me!" he chuckled madly. "Power in a name, remember? The Kanes would have taught you that forever ago!" I hesitated, realized just how outmatched I was. "NAME ME!" He gestured angrily and Nico shouted. I whirled just as a lycan dragged him back. It positioned its teeth just over the joint of his neck and shoulder and I knew it was the female.

"No!" I screamed. "Leave him alone!"

"Name me, Erasmus Porter," the man said again, "or your precious lover gets possessed!"

"No, stop!" I cried frantically. "Stop! You're Setne!"


	7. Chapter 7

The madman always makes you wait. It's like a fact of nature. Why do they always make you wait?

My head pounded in time with my heart, which was much too slow. I groaned and shifted. Manacles clanked at my wrists, cuffed behind my back.

"You had to knock me out?" I murmured, blinking into the light that seemed to shine right in my eyes. "Was that really necessary? You could've just... I don't know, asked."

"And you'd come peacefully?" Setne laughed. "Right, Chaos would swallow Ra before you'd submit to someone like me."

"You've got my friends, moron," I said blandly, still blinking.

He's got a light on you, Heka and Zynesta said at the same time. I could feel them bristling at each other. Not good.

Stop it! Heka snapped. He's my human!

Says who? Zynesta demanded sharply.

Both of you, shut up! I ordered. I still couldn't see anything, and it was rather bugging me now. "Look, could you turn that a different direction?"

"Hmm, talking to the lycan, are we?" Setne chuckled. That had me bristling. Yeah, I know; I really shouldn't care how a monster gets treated, especially by the person that created it, but I had gotten to know Zynesta well enough that I cared for her, much like I did Orinda. Besides that, Setne just rubbed me the wrong way. Like sandpaper. Coarse sandpaper.

"Her name is Zynesta," I growled. "And yes, I have. You could learn so much from them if you just listened, you know."

"Who says I need to learn anything from them?" he asked innocently. "I'm a genius, you know. Didn't the Kanes tell you anything about me?"

"Mm, mostly the insane bit," I noted. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, the light?" Setne sighed and the glaring light swiveled away.

"You're an odd one, Porter," he said simply. "But you're the perfect specimen of blending Egypt and Greece." He stared at me in carefully veiled envy and hunger. "You have the blood of pharaohs running through your veins, mixing with the blood of the gods. It's no wonder you're so powerful; even Gaea backed down."

"Gaea lost by chance," I snorted. "She underestimated me, a mistake I'm certain you won't make. In fact, I rather think you're overestimating me."

"Of course I'm not," Setne said, mildly offended. "You're powerful enough to be a god yourself, and I don't say that lightly."

"...You're jealous," I said, finally connecting the dots. Startled, he blinked at me, speechless. "You wanted to be a god-king during your mortal life, and it didn't take long for that ambition to jump straight to full-fledged godhood, immortality included." Taking a chance, I decided I may was well add something that could easily have been the death of me. "You want me to get my power. I could become a god if I wanted to, and if you had my power, combined with all the rest of the power you've gathered over the centuries, you could easily surpass Zeus and Ra combined!"

"...Well, it's been a long time since anyone rendered me speechless," Setne said softly, a shield dropping over his emotions. I almost wanted to groan; that wasn't fair—he must have heard about my super-perception and slightly underestimated how good I was—how was I supposed to stay alive now?

"I was rather hoping to impress you," I sighed, changing tactics.

Whoa, hold on, Erasmus, Heka said. What are you doing? You can't trust him!

"Impress me?" Setne repeated, amused and, to my delight, a bit interested.

"Uh, duh!" I said as though it were perfectly obvious. "Why'd you think I was showing off?"

"What about your friends?" he asked, narrowing his gaze suspiciously.

Careful, Zynesta warned. If he thinks you're lying, he'll use a truth spell on you. It's like the truth serum stuff you see in movies, but ten times more potent.

"I'm still pissed about that," I conceded. "I was serious about what I said earlier; you could've just asked. But I have to be honest here, your work... What little I know of it sounds..." I paused, considering. Setne waited earnestly for me to continue, the expression on his face making it clear I had better choose carefully.

Great. The fate of the world rests on my very next words. Nice to know.

"...Interesting," I said finally. "To say the least." Setne's brow rose skeptically. "Well, the Kanes mentioned something about... Summoning Serapis a couple years ago, before I founded Camp Crossover. That's got to be difficult. I mean, he's a god, first of all, and he was strong enough to take over the Underworld from Hades and Osiris, but you managed to control him, if only long enough to summon him. Like I said, difficult, at best."

"Well, I suppose it was," he said, subconsciously puffing up a bit.

Erasmus! Heka cried, agitated. You can't trust him!

I don't, I told him firmly. But how else am I going to keep Nico and the others safe? He didn't respond. It's my fault they're here, Heka, and I'm going to do whatever I can to keep them alive and healthy.

"You're really interested in my work?" Setne asked, still wary. "But you're Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, the special, Christian child of Hecate, her only son."

"...Your point is?" I prompted, sounding mildly amused. His gaze narrowed. I cut him off as he opened his mouth to respond, praying God would forgive me for the deception I had to weave. "Look, Setne, I like being known, I really do, but I think I'm falling prey to the fame because I still want more. It's not enough that my name is mentioned daily on Olympus and in the halls of the Per Ankh and every Nome in the world; I want to be worshiped."

"What of your God?" Setne demanded tersely.

"What of Him?" I returned. "He's above all other gods. If He is the only God I can't surpass, I will be content. But not until the rest of the gods defer to me." I stopped, pinning the short man with a hard stare. "If you can get me there, then I'll acknowledge that you're more powerful even than me, and I'll defer to you as well." His eyes lit up with greed and I knew I'd hit something. But there's no way it was that easy to sway him.

"Ooh, you make a tempting offer, Porter," he said, that trademark smirk touching his lips. "I'll have to consider it." Ouch. Still, that was much more like it should have been the whole time; at least I was back on familiar ground.

It's sad when being unable to trust someone even a tiny bit is familiar ground. Alas, the life of a demigod. And a magician. Too bad I'm both.

"Take all the time you need," I offered generously. "But my patience dwindles easily; unchain me and give me a room to stay in. I don't care if you give me a room without windows and a steel door with a million deadbolts, but I want a comfortable bed and good food." He raised both eyebrows in amused curiosity. "Take care of your POWs, Setne, and they'll be more cooperative. Oh, and speaking of prisoners, I want to see my friends. And if I find out any of them are hurt, at any time—I mean that in past, present, and future tense—then my offer is void and I'll gladly die before I give you my help."

"Hm. You're a smart man, Porter," he smirked. "I missed out not capturing you years ago." Turning, he went to the door of what I now saw was a storage unit of some kind, hastily converted to a prison cell. I don't think Setne planned to capture me. Or he had to change his destination suddenly.

A thought occurred to me; if Setne had to alter his plans suddenly, did that mean the Per Ankh and the Kanes were on his trail? I desperately hoped so.

"Give Porter the 200 room, on the grounds near mine," Setne told the lycan guard at the door.

He's a liar, Zynesta hissed when she saw the lycan. He promised me we were special, unique. He said he'd never make another batch unless we completely failed. And even then, he promised to recall us from the Duat/Underworld; we were to be his special ones.

I told you he's not to be trusted, Heka grunted. He's a pathological liar; he'll say anything to get his way. You realize he's evaded utter damnation for centuries by talking his way into lighter sentences, or even being released.

But...! Zynesta began.

Stop, both of you, I cut in firmly. I know he can't be trusted. And I think he knows I can't be trusted. But if I can convince him that I'll cooperate, even if I don't trust him, then we have a chance to get Nico and the others to safety.

...And yourself? Heka asked after a moment.

I will do everything in my power to send Setne back where he belongs, I said quietly. And make sure he stays there.

I understand, he replied quietly. It's a pity. I... Forget it; I'll tell you later.

I look forward to it, I chuckled, a tinge of sadness in my voice.

What? What's going on? Zynesta asked, confused. What are you talking about?

Don't worry about it, I promised. I'll get you a body before anything goes too far.

"...and let him talk to the prisoners," Setne said, drawing my attention back. "But watch him, carefully." Turning back to me, he snapped his fingers and the manacles on my wrist fell away.

"Finally," I muttered, rubbing my wrists. Frowning at the feeling of cloth under my fingers, I looked at my wrist. A bright pink ribbon wound around it, incongruous against my dark brown leather jacket, which I instinctively knew was my armor. I vaguely noted that Setne hadn't taken any of my armor pieces, though he did take my sword and shield, but most of my brain stared at the ribbon and asked, "What the hell...?"

"The Ribbons of Hathor," Setne answered, smirking again, this time in triumph. "I finally managed to get them off last year, and I recently tuned them to Greek magic, so you'll have a very difficult time removing them. And of course, there's the added benefit that if you do anything I don't like, I can just do this: tas!" Immediately, the ribbon expanded, along with another one on my other wrist and five others across my body. They completely encompassed me, tying me up tighter than a mummy. And boy did I feel like a mummy; I couldn't breathe. I pressed against the ribbons with magic, but they simply tightened and I was left feeling drained.

Thankfully, a moment later, Setne released the spell, letting me free and I choked a moment on fresh air.

"Would it k-kill you," I coughed, "to wash them?"

"Oh relax," Setne said dismissively. "That was just to show you I can and will use them if I need to. Go on, then; talk to your friends, while you still can." I gave him a warning look as I followed the lycan guard out of the storage unit and into the bright sunlight.

Sand was everywhere. It was like someone had taken a shipyard full of storage containers and dumped them out in the middle of the Sahara Desert; great big metal canisters sat around in various states of use or disuse, facing every which way, like toys left behind by some careless giant child. The one the lycan led me to was actually on its side, with one door laying open like a porch and the other propped open by two large metal posts. Inside, two lycans crouched on either side of the box, one watching for intruders, the other watching the people already inside, stuck behind bars like a prison cell. Well, it was prison cell; I immediately saw Nico and Orinda, and a moment later spotted Kohn near the back with Kyle, Lindsey, and the magician that I'd often seen in the Brooklyn House library, Cleo. Everyone looked up as I entered—the lycan stayed at the entrance.

"Erasmus!" Nico cried, jumping up and grabbing the bars. The others got to their feet, calling out in relief and excitement. I smiled softly as I went up to the bars and reached through to take Orinda's hand.

"It's alright, everyone," I said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Are you free?" someone shouted. "Did you come to let us go?" Sighing, I shook my head and lifted my free hand to show everyone the ribbon.

"The Ribbons of Hathor," I said. "Tuned specially for me; I'm as much a prisoner as you are, just with a hall pass."

"Setne got out of them?" Felix blurted in surprise. "No way! That's impossible!"

"Hey, remember we're talking about Setne here," Cleo said. "He's like... I don't know, Imhotep, times a million!"

"Ah, let me guess," I said. "The Einstein of Ancient Egypt."

"Close enough," Cleo shrugged. I chuckled and reached over to brush Nico's hair back; like Orinda's and everyone else's, his hair was a knotted and tangled.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked gently. He buried his face in my hand, utterly relieved.

"We're alright," Orinda said, gripping my hand in both of hers. "Everyone's alive, except for a few of the empousai—Clarina's alright, and so is Doris and another empousa named Tricia, I think. Most everyone's safe; a couple of people were injured, but Bella, Norman and Jezebel are taking care of them." Tilting my head slightly to the left, I checked everyone for red, finding a bit back in the corner, where the children of Asclepius were tending to them. I also saw a spot of red at Orinda's hip.

"I suppose you're alright?" I asked her pointedly. She looked down.

"I'm fine."

"...Right," I said, moving on and lowering my voice a bit. "I'll take care of you, all of you, I promise. Whatever happens, for the next however long, whatever I do, whatever I say, I'm going to need every one of you to trust me." Tightening my hold on Orinda's hand, I slid my other hand to Nico's neck and squeezed, resting my forehead against the bars. "I mean it, if even one of you doesn't trust me even a tiny bit, the whole thing is done. I promise you, everything I do from here on out is for you, for all of you. Everything."

"Erasmus..." Nico said slowly, reaching between the bars to cup my face. Worry and fear clouded his gaze. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," I said, a bit too quickly. "I haven't done anything."

"Yet," he corrected. "Erasmus, please, tell me... What are you doing?"

"...I'm saving the lives of every being on earth possible," I whispered quickly, so quietly I wasn't even sure he'd heard me. "Forgive me, but I think I've damned myself and anyone who touches me too much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Raising my voice, I stepped back. "I'm not doing anything. But you're right; not yet."

"Time's up, Porter," the lycan at the door growled. "Come on."

"I'm sorry, all of you." Stepping forward again, I pulled Nico against the bars, kissing him hard. He returned it full force before the lycan pulled me away. "I'm sorry. Just... Trust me; that's all I ask. Trust me!"

"Erasmus!" Girtin screamed, slamming against the bars. The metal under her hands sparked and sizzled.

"Stop it, Tin-Tin!" I shouted, pulling against the lycan for a moment. "Don't! Don't do anything. Wait for me, please."

"Ras..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. The sparks settled. She choked on a sob and bowed her head.

"Nico, take care of her!" I called back as the lycan yanked me away. The last thing I saw before the edge of the container cut off my view was Nico holding Girtin as she sobbed.

My head hurt. Everything I knew I would have to do burned through my mind, making every piece of my heart and soul hurt while the lycan escorted me through the field of containers.

Oh, God, I understand now, I thought sadly. The pain of having to die to save every person on the planet. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I've got to keep him from harnessing my powers. It will likely be the last thing I do, but I've got to do it.

Erasmus, think this through, please, Heka said, a pleading note in his voice that struck a chord with me. He didn't want me to die.

What are you doing, Porter? Zynesta demanded.

I'm going to prepare for death, I answered. Mine, and his. Heka, is it possible to contact Osiris from here? Without letting Setne know?

I... I don't know, Heka said. I don't... I'm sorry, Ras. The lycan shoved me into another container, one with a bed at the back, a table and chair at the front, and a single bare bulb lit up the sparse room. The door slammed shut behind me. I sighed and ran my hand against the side of the canister until I found the light switch, flicking it on as I leaned against the door.

Work it out if you can, Heka, I said. And Zynesta... I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for a bit before I can get you a new body.

It's fine, Erasmus, she said quickly. But what are you doing? You're going to kill him? And yourself?

Don't worry; I'll get you a body before I go, I told her, smiling teasingly.

Erasmus, you're joking, you've got to be joking, tell me you're joking! she shouted.

"I need a ball," I said aloud, frowning in concentration. "Ball, ball; where am I going to get a ball?" Turning around, I pounded on the door. "Guard! Guard, I need something!" I heard a growl of aggravation. The door opened and the lycan glared at me.

"I'm not a servant," it growled.

Male or female? I asked Zynesta. And name. I need a name, if it has one.

Male, no name, she reported quickly. Why do you need a ball?

"I know you're not, boy," I said to the lycan. "But we can do this one of two ways; I can link to your very soul and make you do as I say, or... you can obey right now and get me a ball. Preferably a bouncy ball. Fist-sized."

"You're... threatening me?" the lycan snarled. "BOY?"

"Yeah, well, I have at least 20... ah, 23 years? 22 and 11 months? Yeah. 22-plus years over you. I think I'm entitled to a little haughtiness in this regard."

"Watch it, human...!"

"But I'm not exactly human, am I?" I cut in. "I'm half-god, half mortal, with pharaoh's blood. Now, bouncy ball?" The lycan scowled and left, returning half an hour later with a bouncy ball. I thanked him in passing as I shut the door in his face. "Let the waiting begin."


	8. Chapter 8

I thought birthdays were supposed to be celebrations of life. Figures Setne would try to turn it into the exact opposite.

The rhythmic thunk-thunk-tap of the bouncy ball hitting the floor, the wall and my hand consumed my days. I convinced the lycan guard to get me a dry-erase marker and a permanent marker to write on the walls with, and I divided whatever time I wasn't dozing or eating between tossing my ball against the wall and writing something or another on the same walls.

I marked the passage of time by how many meals I'd eaten, which, based on the daylight or moonlight I would see out the door when food was brought to me, was twice a day and once in the middle of the night.

To keep from going insane after the first five months, I talked with Heka and Zynesta. They helped me worked out some details for Nico's and my wedding, and we named the lycan guard as well: Apostus. I once told him what we'd name him, but he just grunted and ignored me.

Setne must have cast a spell on me while I was out when he first captured me, because my ba couldn't seem to leave my body, even though it tried at least a dozen times. I managed to extend the distance, though; the first time my ba tried to leave, it didn't even get fully out of my body, but by giving control of my body to Zynesta and tugging against the invisible bond for days on end, over and over again, I was able to get completely out of my container and almost to the container were Nico and the others were being kept.

And throughout everything, I planned. I considered every tiny little detail and planned. Because Apostus came in on a daily basis, I couldn't leave anything important on the walls, where I wrote out everything; I used the dry-erase marker for anything that was a part of my real plan, and I used the permanent marker for random side-notes to a plan that would never be implemented.

One morning, I made more progress then I had before and it set my plans forward by weeks.

§§§

"It's been eight months," I said aloud, counting the hash marks I'd collected by the door to mark the days. "Well, just shy of."

Ras, you know what day it is, don't you? Heka asked. I smiled.

What? Zynesta frowned. What day is it?

Zyn, say happy birthday, Heka answered. I chuckled in embarrassment as Zynesta gasped excitedly.

"Just promise you're not going to sing to me," I said.

Nah, Heka laughed. I'm not that cruel; you can't get away from it if it's in your head.

"Thanks," I said, picking up the dry-erase marker with my left hand and using it to write 'Happy 24th Birthday' on the wall in big block letters, squeezing the bouncy ball like a stress ball in my right hand.

Still holding out the hope you'll find your sword? Zynesta asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said, smiling lopsidedly. "An irrational hope, I know. But that's the only thing that can get through my armor, so I'd like to get it back before the plan goes forward."

Well, here's my birthday present to you, she said happily. I've worked my way into the lycan network.

"The what?" I asked, eyes widening. Good God, did she mean...?

We can communicate telepathically with each other, she confirmed. I've spent the last eight months carefully patching into it, so they wouldn't notice me, and I just connected two days ago. I was going to wait until you were ready to move to tell you, but since today is rather special...

"Oh, Zyn, I could kiss you!" I cheered, laughing. "What've you got for me?"

Good news, your sword and shield, along with everyone else's weapons, are being stored in a container that's very close, she reported, embarrassed but pleased. It's just on the other side of Setne's container from us.

"And the bad?" I prompted, writing frantically with my right hand now, squeezing the ball with my left.

It's opposite the direction of the container where the others are being held. In my head, Zynesta showed me a rough diagram of the field of containers, highlighting the canister I was in, and then highlighting the other two canisters. I was right in between them.

"Alright, no problem," I said, erasing some things and rewriting it. "Good. Good." Pausing, I read over the changes in my plans and then erased it all. "Store that, please, Heka. Zynesta, take control; I'm going out on a ba trip."

"Good luck," Zynesta said with my voice, the transfer completing flawlessly. Hey, eight months of boredom really come in handy for training.

You've gotten good at using your ba, especially for a ka magician, Heka said proudly as I reached for my ba. Pausing, I considered the praise.

Maybe I excel at ka magic, I said slowly, but I think I could be decent at using all five parts, if I tried.

I think so, too, he chuckled. Now get; morning meal's soon, and I wouldn't be surprised if Apostus can tell Zynesta's using your body.

"Remember to stay away from Setne," Zynesta warned, settling on the end of my bed and bouncing the ball against the wall.

Always, I agreed. See you two in a bit. My ba separated easily and floated quickly up out of the container. Immediately, I headed for the prison-container, which had a huge 001 painted on the side.

Near as I could tell, there were 250 containers, if all of them were present; I'd seen the container with 251 painted on it, but nothing higher, and the prison-container was the lowest I'd seen.

My man-headed chicken-body slowed as it neared the 001 container, against my will. I pressed against the bind holding me to my body, stretching toward the container. I slowed almost to a standstill just outside it, so close I could tilt my head forward and touch the outer wall. Pouring all my strength into it, I reached. It hurt the back of my skull, a dull ache, like a migraine just starting to form.

Come on, I thought fiercely. God help me! The tiniest hint of strength touched my limbs and I lunged against the bonds. A mad cackle of relief bubbled up as I slipped through the wall and stood just in front of the cell, almost on top of the lycan watching for intruders. I snorted at the irony.

Magicians and demigods rested against the walls and against each other, sharing blankets all around. Lore and Jaz cuddled in a back corner, whispering quietly so as not to disturb anyone else. Kohn draped his arm lazily across Orinda's shoulders as she slept. Gina leaned against Ranger, the last of the magicians in the group. Jezebel dozed on her lap as she played with a rainbow-colored ribbon, a gift from her mother a couple of months before we got captured that she'd taken to playing with whenever she got nervous.

"Nico," Jade said gently, drawing my attention to one side, where the daughter of Hypnos put her hand on my fiancée's shoulder—he leaned against the bars, his arms laced through them with his hands folded on the other side and his forehead resting against one of them.

I sighed softly at his appearance; his clothing was disheveled, dirt-smudged, with a couple of tears in his jeans. His hair hung in tangled strands around his thin, pale face. Thick stubble covered his lower face, and dark shadows under his eyes told me just how little sleep he was getting.

"Come on, love," Jade said, using her trademark endearment for the people in Camp Crossover.  
"You need to sleep. If he calls us, we need to be rested. Let me put you out. Please?"

"...He needs me on alert, Jade," he replied softly. "Any moment... He could call at any moment." I wanted to reassure him, to tell him to get some sleep.

"Well, look who it is." I jerked my gaze over to see Ranger's ba beside mine. "Why chicken-bodies, right? Doesn't it just make you curious?"

"Yeah," I smiled lightly. "Have you asked Sadie about changing it? I know she has a human body for her ba."

"Yeah, I asked about it," Ranger admitted. "But the advice she gave me..." he shook his head "...didn't work, sadly."

"Mm. So how are things here?" I asked. "How's everyone holding up?"

"Ok, I guess," he answered slowly. "We're all a bit... restless. We're waiting for your word. Eight months, if we've counted right, and we're all starving; fights break out all the time, and end just as quickly as they start because no one has any energy."

"And Nico... Is he...?"

"He hasn't slept in four days," Ranger said quietly. "Before that, he slept two hours, and before that he'd had less than twelve hours of sleep during the two and a half weeks he was awake." I winced.

"Oh God..."

"Jade's been trying to get him to sleep," he added. "He just keeps saying, 'Any moment, any moment; he could call at any moment.'"

"Great," I groaned, looking back over at Nico. Jade slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him, then stepped away, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. He noted her departure with a momentary nod in her direction. Tired sadness gripped my heart and I longed to comfort him. But for my plans to work, I couldn't even talk to him until much, much later.

"Ras?"

"Tell him I'm coming," I said after a moment. "Things are going to happen, soon. Tell everyone to be ready, but they have to do exactly what I say. If I tell Felix his penguin has to die, he's going to have to do it."

"Y-you're not a-actually going to... Are you?" Ranger stammered.

"No, not likely," I chuckled. "I'm just trying to make a point."

"Ah," he sighed in relief. "Yeah, no problem. I'll get the word around." His ba started toward the ceiling. "Uh, after my ba finishes its trip."

"Take your time, Range," I laughed. "The only reason I'm staying is because my trip was planned."

"Ooh. You'll have to tell me about that later," he said. "See ya, man."

Nico shifted, closing his eyes and sighing. He moved his hands up and gripped the bars over his head, tipping his face back with a gentle groan of annoyance.

"Hurry, Razzie," he murmured. "I can't help you soon. Hurry." I hovered between the bars, wishing I could speak directly to him.

"Sleep, Nico," I whispered vainly. "Before I call, sleep, please." I felt the binds tugging me back to my body and sighed, letting them. In moments, I was back in my body, my ba back in its place as I wandered my mind, going to the 'memory rooms' where Heka had stored my plans for me. I reviewed everything, moving it all forward a few weeks; if all went well, I'd move in five more days now.

Alright, Zyn, I'm back, I said. She had laid me down on the bed, tossing the ball straight up in the air and catching it, as I had often done before going to sleep and after waking up.

"Good, Apostus is just outside," she said, catching the ball and setting it on my chest.

"Nice timing then," I chuckled, switching with her. Apostus pounded on the door and swung it open to bring in a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy, along with a cup of water.

"Get up, Porter," he growled. "Food."

"It's hardly food," I said, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and bouncing the ball back and forth between my hands as Apostus set the plate down on the table. "It's sustenance, sure, but hardly food."

"Just eat," he snapped. "The Master is coming around today."

"Oh?" I prompted curiously as I went to the table and sat in the chair, pulling the plate closer.

"I don't know why, and I don't care," he snorted. "The Master always has a reason; I don't need to know unless he deems it necessary."

"Hmm," I chuckled, "and suppose he 'deems it necessary' that you never find out his reasons? Or even that you die?" He scowled at me.

"Then I'll die with dignity, as my predecessor batch did," he snarled.

He doesn't know you're still alive, I noted to Zynesta. She sighed.

Setne's a liar, she said simply. He lied to me, and he lied to them.

I wish I could help him, I said softly.

You'd never be a help to him, Heka countered. Remember Elaine? The empousa that Clarina fought when you first freed her?

I know, I answered. But it saddens me to know Apostus is going to die because of his stubbornness.

So did Elaine, Heka said. You have a heart of gold, Erasmus, but if you're not careful, you're going to die again. I snorted in amusement, which drew a wary, confused look from Apostus, but I ignored him and finished my food.

After Apostus left, I checked over my contingency plan in the event of a visit from the mighty Setne. That was sarcasm, by the way.

Zyn, what kind of things do the lycans discuss on the network? I asked.

Everything, she answered. If we want to talk, we use the network; Setne can link to it, because he created it, but as far as I've seen, he doesn't. That was definitely something I needed to know. Sitting on the end of my bed, I put my pillow behind me and started bouncing my ball against the wall again.

No need; he doesn't see the reason to, I noted. He's ignoring the lycans... Because he knows how they think. You said it yourself; he created the network, so he knows everything about it. Zyn, stay out of the network as much as you can; if you link in, he can use it to get inside my head, and that's the last thing we need.

Oh, geez, why didn't I think of that? she groaned.

It's fine, Zyn, I assured. You're thinking about so many things, I'm not surprised you missed something. Do keep an eye on the network, but try not to link just yet.

You got it, she answered.

Heka, how's it going with contacting Osiris? I asked.

I've been pushing out under the radar for eight months, and I still haven't gotten him, Heka sighed. I can't even get Anubis f- Wait...

Wait, what? I asked, catching the ball and freezing. What is it?

I just got through to Anubis, he replied. About damn time. What am I telling him?

Have him tell Osiris we're in the middle of a desert with light brown sand; not much, I know, but add the fact that it has to be a large enough desert to fit at least a hundred or more containers like those in a shipyard, that narrows it down a bit. There's a lot of sand, too, so it can't be in the Americas; I'd say somewhere near Egypt, but Setne wouldn't be that stupid. I paused. Actually, he might be incredibly smart; who would think to look on their own turf for the enemy?

Very possible, Heka agreed. He could be right under their noses or as far away as possible. The Gobi, the Kalahari, the Sahara, all viable options.

Exactly, I nodded. Make sure Osiris gets this info.

Got it.

Everything's moving quickly now, I noticed, not really talking to either of them. Fate and Luck don't really like me, so I'm certain something is going to happen... Something... But what? I resumed bouncing the ball, reviewing plans and back-ups over again.

The door creaked open a bit later and my thump-thump-tap rhythm paused briefly. It continued a moment later, but I didn't look up to see my visitor.

"The high and mighty Setne deigns to visit his prisoner," I said flippantly, pointedly keeping my gaze on the scribbling decorating the walls. "To what do I owe this precious honor after... oh, seven months, three weeks, and three days? No, four."

"I hear it's your birthday today," Setne said blandly.

"And you came all this way to congratulate me?" I snorted. "Doesn't sound like you at all, Setne."

"Who said I was here to congratulate you?" he retorted, moving into my line of sight. Tapping my birthday message on the wall, he smirked at me. "Twenty-four long years. Hm. Try twenty-four hundred."

"If all goes well, I'll get my chance," I said, amused.

"You will indeed," he said. "But you'll always be a kid to me." Ok, seriously, who says stuff like that in today's day and age? ...Ok, parents do, but who else, seriously?

"Gee, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. Setne snatched my ball between the floor and the wall. I finally looked at him. "Excuse me, is that yours?"

"I got it for you," he said simply, tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"Did you handle it even once from the time it was bought till now?" I asked frankly. He smirked.

"Point taken." He tossed the ball back at me. At my face, specifically. I caught it inches away and sighed, setting the ball down in my lap and crossing my arms.

"Alright, Setne," I said. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"You," he answered.

"Taken, sorry," I returned. He rolled his eyes.

"I meant your powers," he corrected.

"Oh, well that's different, isn't it?" I mused. "What do you need them for?"

"A little adventure," he answered. "I've got some... fun planned for the kids at Camp Half-Blood." It was subtle, but he eyed me closely for my reaction. Underestimating my skills of observance again. Pity.

"What kind of fun?" I asked, a light smirk tugging at the corner of my lip. My insides coiled, but I tamped down my emotions and played the devil's advocate.

"...Interested?" he inquired curiously, impressed. My smirk dropped immediately

"How could I not be?" I retorted sharply, jumping forward to the edge of my bed. The ball rolled off my lap and onto the floor as I stared hard, angry, at Setne. "Those bastards ignored me for three years. Three years! I spent almost a month on the run because they didn't send a satyr protector like they did for every other demigod. And the Kanes? The Per Ankh? None of them came for me either. They can all rot in the deepest levels of the Duat, the Underworld and hell, for all I care."

"Whew, such violence," Setne said, a note of twisted pleasure in his voice and expression. "What of your own little camp?" I winced, only partly for show.

"...I put my blood, sweat and tears into that camp," I said tersely, looking away. "Don't make me give that up." He raised one eyebrow, skeptically amused.

"Why are you so different around them?" he pressed. "You always act so... tender. It's pathetic, really." I gave him a narrow glare.

"Regardless of what you think, I do actually care for them," I said firmly.

"Oh? And your ambition to be king of all the gods?" he asked, pushing harder.

"Am I mistaken in thinking a king does not care for his subjects?" I answered a question with a question. Geez, I'm playing word games with the Houdini of ancient Egypt on my birthday; could this day get any stranger?

"Mm, interesting..." Setne chuckled. "You're one of those... I'll have to be careful not to give you too much leeway."

"Do you want my power or not?" I threatened.

"Ooh, good move," he smirked. "Oh yes; this is going to be fun." He stepped forward and reached over to pat my head. I snatched his wrist.

"Don't touch me," I growled, glaring at him.

"Touchy, touchy," he said icily, a touch of irony in his voice as his smile turned just as cold. "Watch yourself, Porter." I stood, still gripping his wrist and now looming at least a foot over him. My eyes snapped fire.

"I think you're forgetting something, Setne," I rumbled, making myself as large and threatening as I could. "You need me. I've been locked up for eight months without any outside contact save a single skull-lycan with a nasty attitude. You haven't exactly given me reason to help you, so I think you're the one that needs to watch himself." He met my intense gaze evenly; only a hint of surprise flashed behind his impassive expression. Then he tugged at my grip and I let him go.

"Go see your friends," he said. "Then you and I are going to Camp Half-Blood." Damn it; too soon.

"Why now?" I asked, narrowing my gaze at him. "My friends, I mean."

"Call it a birthday present if it makes you feel better," he said dismissively, turning and heading for the door. I snorted and rolled my eyes but followed.

It's too soon, Heka said tensely.

I know, I answered, letting Apostus lead me to the 001 prison-container.

Can we afford to go ahead with the plans now? Zynesta asked worriedly.

We'd better hope so, I told her. Find out where all the lycans are around here, and see if you can contact Clarina; you're both monsters and I'm hoping that will allow you to connect more easily. Heka, have you talked to Anubis yet?

Yeah, and he's talked to Osiris, Heka replied. Walt and the Kanes have everyone at the Brooklyn House working on finding us physically, and Julius himself is searching the Duat.

Good, I nodded. Let them know time is running out, though; we can only wait another couple of hours, max. Once Setne's out of here, security's going to increase, but now that we have access to the network, we can do that and let some people in to free Nico and the others.

What about Half-Blood? Zynesta asked. Shouldn't we warn them?

Yeah, but I don't know h- I cut off as I suddenly got an idea. Hold it; I think I do know how. Zyn, see if you can boost a connection with Clarina; I'm going to contact her myself.

On it, she answered as I stepped into the prison-container.

"Erasmus!" someone called. Instantly, everyone jumped up and clamored at the bars.

"Quiet down, everyone!" I shouted, getting their attention. They quickly obeyed, except Orinda, of course.

"Gods, Porter, you look like hell," she commented, wrinkling her nose. I shrugged, not really interested in that.

"I feel great," I said, and then coated my next words with the Mist so the lycan guards wouldn't know what I was really asking. "Did Ranger talk to you? Don't say anything; just answer me yes or no."

"Yeah," Orinda said.

"And Nico's resting now?" I inquired, not seeing him.

"Yes, finally," she nodded.

"Good." I let the Mist go; the lycans would hear, but I doubted they'd care. "Alright, remember what I said about trusting me? Well, let's see if you actually listened." As I paused, I suddenly felt the gentle, familiar snap of Clarina's mind connecting to mine.

Master? Awaiting orders; Zynesta said you wanted to talk to me. The suspicion in her voice wasn't lost on me.

Yes, good. She's trustworthy, I reassured her. Be ready, and keep this link open.

Of course, she answered.

"Listen up, people," I said aloud, the authority in my voice ringing through the container. "I'm going to destroy Camp Half-Blood."


	9. Chapter 9

Never. Again.

"You're going to WHAT?" Orinda demanded.

"Well, the details are a bit spotty," I said. "But I did say you'd have to trust me."

"You can't be serious!" Kohn blurted, gripping the bars tightly. "What about Percy, Annabeth, Chiron? What about your sisters, the daughters of Hecate?"

"A pity, really," I said softly, wiping my expression of any emotion.

"Zynesta, if that's you, when I get out of here, I swear...!" Lore snarled, his warrior side breaking through.

"It's me, Lore, not Zynesta," I said. "And I can prove it, too. Go ahead, Zyn, have fun, but don't touch anything, please."

"Oh, but it's no fun if I can't touch anything," Zynesta said, taking over. "Really, Ras?"

"She's playing games with us," Kohn whispered. "She has to be."

"Actually, I'm not, for once," she replied.

Clarina? I called, checking for the connection.

Ready and waiting, Master, the empousa answered immediately.

See if you can boost my mental connection signal, I told her. I need to contact Chiron.

Absolutely, she answered, confused. But, Zynesta...?

Don't worry about her, I cut in. Just get me through to Chiron.

"But...!" Lore protested.

"I'm really not playing games," Zynesta insisted. "I would love to, though; it's rather fun living inside Erasmus, but he never lets me do anything really fun."

Have you gotten through to Chiron yet? I asked. Zynesta, don't! She pulled my hand back from the bars.

"Oh, come on," she complained. "You're such a spoilsport, Ras!"

What did I tell you? Don't touch an-

Erasmus? a familiar voice interrupted me.

Chiron! Finally! Good, good, I said, switching tracks. Listen, Setne and I are about to hit Camp Half-Blood. Take everyone out on a field trip, or send them all home for a bit, or something, just be conveniently missing, alright?

Conveniently missing? he asked, confused.

"What are you- Why are you here?" Orinda asked.

"Killing time until Erasmus takes over again," Zynesta said, reaching for the bars again.

Zynesta, I swear if you do it... I began.

"Oh come on!" she whined.

I mean it! And yes, Chiron, conveniently missing, I said. If people are there when Setne and I get there, they'll die. Zynesta, last warning: HANDS OFF!

"Gods, you're really putting a damper on my fun, Ras!" she grumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kohn demanded.

"Your brother-friend won't let me b-"

Zyn, you say that, and all our plans go down the drain, I warned. Chiron, please don't question me, just do as I say and make yourselves conveniently absent from the camp. And don't let on that you knew beforehand; make it look like a complete and total coincidence. He hesitated, confused and worried. Damn it, Chiron, I swear by the River Styx, if you don't listen to me now, you're all going to die!

A-are you sure? he asked.

Absolutely, now do it! I ordered. Zynesta, swap!

"Oh, alright, fine," she sighed.

"Thank you," I said, taking over immediately. "Right, listen up; I need everyone's attention now."

"Oh-ho-ho, nice try, Zynesta," Orinda scowled. "Don't you even t-"

"Rin, it's me, not Zynesta," I said firmly. "Now listen..."

"Erasmus?" a soft voice murmured. Everyone went silent. Even me. And at the moment, that was a serious accomplishment. The crowd parted slightly and Nico stepped through, his gaze fixed on me.

"Nico?" I breathed. "Oh, gods, Nico, I really have missed you."

"Erasmus?" he said again, putting one hand through the bars. I took it and he yanked me forward.

"Ow!" I said, hitting my head against a bar and wincing. "Did you really ha-"

"You came, and you didn't think to have someone wake me?" he hissed, his dark eyes flashing angrily.

"Um... You needed rest?" I offered. He grabbed my neck tightly, making me wince. "Ay..."

"You, Porter, are asking for it," he snapped through his teeth.

"Ah, I don't suppose I could un-ask?" I said. He jerked me closer and planted his mouth firmly on mine.

"No," he said gruffly. I kissed him back, tenderly.

"Good gods," Kohn gagged. "Could it be any worse?"

"Oy," I scolded, pulling back as I ran my hands up Nico's arms. He made a soft noise of frustration and tried to pull me back. I let him, kissing him quickly and looking back at Kohn. "Give us a moment, alright? It's been eight months!"

"Yeah, and we can't exactly leave the room, now, can we?" Orinda snorted.

"Then just ignore us," I said, kissing Nico again. He sighed happily and pulled me closer, slipping his tongue between my teeth.

"And... Time's up." I groaned in annoyance.

"You, too?" I asked Setne, turning to face him. "Why does everyone want to cut into my time with my fiancée?"

"Setne...!" Cleo and Felix pushed through the crowd.

"Ah-ah-ah!" I said loudly, holding up my hands between them. "No fighting... I've got a headache already starting, and you two—three—are not going to make it worse." I faced Setne. "Time's up? We're leaving."

"Mm. Come on, then," he said. "Off to adventure!" I rolled my eyes.

"Really, it's only an adventure for you," I sighed.

"Since when are you buddy-buddy with the enemy?" Ranger asked, wide-eyed.

"Not buddy-buddy. Not enemy. Ally. Temporarily."

"You're ALLIES?" I didn't pay attention to who said it, but nobody seemed all that pleased.

"I did say you'd have to trust me," I said, exasperated.

"Erasmus," Nico said, the tone of his voice drawing all attention to him. "Promise this is all going to end well?" I looked at him—holding the bars of his prison so tightly, watching me with a tense expression of worry, fear, and anger—and I couldn't help the gentle smile that touched my lips.

"Absolutely," I answered in a soft, reassuring voice. "I swear on the Styx." He sighed in relief and leaned his head against the bars.

"Good."

Before I could say or do anything else, Setne rolled his eyes, grabbed my arm, and whispered a spell. Lights flared in front of my eyes, colors and shapes bending all around me, words and sounds breaking past my ears in indecipherable patterns. And as abruptly as it began, it stopped. We stood in front of the Big House of Camp Half-Blood, along with eight skull-lycans.

Completely disoriented by the sudden change of scenery, I took a moment to acclimatize.

"That was..."

"Awesome?" Setne supplied, pleased.

"Sudden," I corrected, frowning. "Any particular reason you're showing off?" His smirk turned to a scowl and he glared up at me with piercing dark eyes, even colder and more emotionless than Nico's.

"...You told your lover this would all end well," he noted icily after a moment.

"Yeah. Didn't say for which side, though," I pointed out casually, tucking my hands in my pockets and looking around. "You know, I expected a chance to clean up a bit before we got here." Setne seemed to finally notice the outrageous state of my appearance; my clothes were rumpled and dusty—thankfully, my armor could appear worn—and my hair was an absolute mess, hanging it long, tangled tendrils down just past my waist; it'd grown an inch or two in eight months.

"Mm, you have a point," he muttered, mildly annoyed now. "A victory like this ought to be celebrated with style, finesse." He started a spell but I waved him off.

"I've got it," I said. "Even gods have trouble seeing through my Mist; only 1 in 20 or more demigods can, and they have as much trouble as the gods." Calling my Mist, I disguised the wear and tear; my clothes, through a mix of Mist and actually changing, were fresh and crisp, a tailored black suit with gold buttons. My hair shone almost gold in the sunlight, brushed, braided and pulled over one shoulder. Even my skin glowed healthy and clean.

"Impressive," Setne chuckled. "I can't even tell."

"Almost a decade of practice," I said dismissively. "So. What do you want me to do?" Smirking, he threw his arms outward.

"Destroy everything!" he cackled. I gave a sly grin and glanced over my shoulder at the lycans.

"Seems like they'd have just as much fun as I would," I noted. "Together?"

"Why not?" he smirked. "Enjoy yourselves! But prisoners come to me; no one dies just yet."

"Too bad," I said, adding a touch of ice to my voice. I had to take a moment to imagine that it was an enemy camp, and even then I felt a bit sick to my stomach at the thought of attacking people in their homes. But somehow I managed to keep those thoughts and emotions out of my voice and off my face.

I don't know how you're going to handle the aftermath of all this, Heka said mournfully, but I can't watch.

Go, I told him. Your part isn't until later anyway. I'll call you when I need you. I felt him withdraw to a deep part of my soul, leaving my mind completely. Zyn, if you want to go as well...

No, I'll stay, she said firmly.

It'll be nice to have you, I said, almost surprised at how relieved I was to have her with me, especially given that she was once an enemy ready to kill me and everyone in my camp.

Striding forward, I took a deep breath. Nothing like having to destroy someone else's home to protect your own to make you feel cold and heartless. I just hoped I wouldn't panic and blow the whole thing.

"Let's play," I said. Gesturing to the skull-lycans, I sent them bounding off excitedly. Facing the Big House, I recalled the first day I'd ever been there. It was right after I first founded Camp Crossover, before it was called that. Chiron sent Orinda to watch the camp for me, which was how we'd first met. I stood on the porch, a terrified sixteen-year-old, wondering what on earth an important, powerful creature like Chiron would want with little old me, only to have him congratulate me and offer me a place amongst the demigods of Camp Half-Blood.

Now, I stood in the same place, eight years later, ready to destroy the place that the old centaur had spent years, centuries, building up.

I'm sorry, Chiron, I thought despondently. When this is all over, if I survive, I swear I'll help rebuild.

A blast of magic slammed through the Big House on my silent command, splintering wood and shattering glass. I leveled the building in a matter of seconds, thankful no one was inside.

"Yikes, I could freeze the fires of hell with the ice in that gaze," Setne said, drawing me out of my focus. I glanced at him.

"You should," I deadpanned. "A lot of promises would finally come to fruition."

"Indeed!" he laughed. "You have a morbid sense of humor, you know that?"

"I've been told," I replied, shrugging noncommittally.

Clarina, is Osiris... Julius there yet? I asked. Zynesta instantly boosted my call, making sure I connected.

Not yet, Master, the empousa answered. But the magicians are all saying they feel forces of death nearby, so he must be close.

Good, I said, walking purposefully toward the cabins. Let me know the moment he arrives. Zynesta, be ready to patch me into the network the instant we get word from Clarina.

Yes, sir, both women replied together.

I wondered vaguely why none of the camp defenses were working against us as I strode along beside Setne. For that matter, how had we gotten through the shield? Reyna and Nico had told me the Athena Parthenos had strengthened the shield, so why had we gotten through at all? Perhaps I would never find out.

"Master," a lycan called, bounding up. "The camp is all but empty; we found a daughter of Hecate, a son and daughter of Hermes, and a girl that has not been claimed yet." Setne's gaze lit up; I cringed inwardly, but kept from wincing by scowling.

"Where is everyone?" I demanded. "Where's that bastard Chiron, and Dionysus?"

"Ooh! Dionysus was here?" Setne asked, doubly interested.

"He pretends to be no more than Chiron," I explained, putting force behind my distaste for the wine god to seem more like hatred. "He goes by Mr. D, but most of the demigods already know he's a god."

"How fun! So where are they?" He looked at the lycan. "Why is no one here?"

"I don't know, Master," the lycan replied. "There are no signs they left in a hurry; the prisoners keep babbling about a field trip that was moved up a few days, something about last minute change in plans." I deepened the scowl.

"Let me talk to them," I told Setne.

"No, I think this one goes to me," he said. "Finish destroying the camp. You, taking the prisoners to the Zeus cabin." The lycan nodded and hurried off to obey. Setne followed at a leisurely pace, leaving me with the gut-wrenching feeling that someone was going to die because of me.

My rage and self-loathing translated straight to my actions and I flattened the first two cabins instantly and easily. I plowed through four more before a lycan bounded up.

"The Master wants you," he said simply. I gave him a look but didn't question it; he led me to the Zeus cabin, and when I entered, it took everything I had to not lose face and run over to protect the already beaten and bruised children. They were so young; the boy was only fourteen at most, and all three of the girls were younger, the youngest no more than eight or nine. She had to be the unclaimed one. My heart sank as I realized she might never know who her godly parent was now.

"I'm not a dog, Setne," I growled, turning a fierce glare on him. "And I'm not one of your lycans, either; I don't answer your every beck and call."

"Forget the lecture, Porter," he snapped coldly. "It's time I really tested your loyalty. Given your substantial powers, you could easily have overcome the truth potions I've been feeding you." That surprised me a whole lot more than it should have. I thought over everything I'd said and done over the past few hours, since Setne had come into my container-room. To my greater surprise, I hadn't once lied. Everything I'd done up to that point had been utterly true, if insincere, disguised as something different.

I knew Setne was checking for a reaction, and it took little to enhance the surprise to shock and outrage.

"You drugged me?" I rumbled, threat in my voice as I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Relax, Porter," he said, rolling his eyes. "Knowing you, you figured it out weeks ago."

"For once, I can honestly say, you pulled one over on me," I returned, narrowing my gaze at him. A real anger burned in my gut, but I redirected it outward instead of only at him.

"Well then," he said, surprised but pleased. "Perhaps I have less to fear from you than I thought." A chill returned to his eyes, along with wariness. "Still, I can't leave anything untested. Kill them." He gestured to the kids and I almost swallowed my heart.

"What?" I asked quietly, letting my fear show. I had hoped he wasn't this heartless.

"Kill them," he repeated, more firmly. "A final test of your loyalty, Erasmus." I looked over at the terrified children, gags in their mouths, their hands tied behind their backs. All four of them stared at me with tear-filled eyes, begging me not to.

...Let me do it, Zynesta said softly as I stared back at them, indecisive.

No, I argued immediately. This is my job; I have to do this. And yet I hesitated. No matter how many times I'd killed in the past, it had always been self-defense, and always against monsters whose greatest joy would be my death. How could I kill four helpless children, my own sister and cousins?

Erasmus, she said gently. You're not a killer. I am. Let the blood be on my hands, not yours.

"Well?" Setne said. He seemed to have expected this, and he waited a moment before gesturing to a lycan. It started forward eagerly, and the kids struggled, screaming through their gags in horror.

"Wait," I said, wiping my expression clear of emotion. The lycan stopped, and the children froze. Setne glanced at me, waiting patiently. "I need a sword." The children's eyes widened and they struggled again, crying.

Erasmus, stop, Zynesta said, pushing for control. Let me kill them!

No one's going to kill them, I told her calmly. Not as long as I'm alive.

But...! she began.

Just watch, I instructed. And be ready for Clarina's call. Setne held out a long dagger, almost long enough to be a short sword. I took it, remembering the early days when I'd used a short sword, before I got my Heavenly Steel blade. As I turned back to the fearful children, I guided the Mist around the blade and snapped it with magic, at the same time ramming it against the boy's chest. Shocked, he stared at me blankly. The Mist made blood trickle from the gaping wound in the center of his chest as I yanked the sword away. The boy looked down, confused and frightened. When he saw the fake wound, he seemed to get it and fell forward, limp and lifeless. The girls screamed through their gags, struggling to get away from me. I turned to the next oldest.

Master, they're here! Clarina said abruptly.

Zynesta, I said instantly.

You're already in, she answered before I'd even finished saying her name.

TAS HIRUP! I commanded, channeling everything I could into the network. The skull-lycans with us stiffened, catching Setne's attention.

"What is it?" he demanded sharply of the nearest lycan.

Capture him! I ordered the lycans with us. They lunged at him, startling him just enough that two managed to tackle him before he recovered. Clarina, Setne did something to block everyone's abilities, didn't he?

Yeah, the cell binds everyone's powers, she answered. Break the cell bars and everyone's free.

Good, I said. Zynesta, take over, and remember; you are me for this part.

No problem, she answered, taking over. My ba shot from my body a moment later and homed in on Nico. I hoped I could force my ba there the same way he forced his body wherever he shadow-traveled to. It worked and I zipped across the planet so fast I didn't even see where I went; whatever had been binding my ba to my body must have broken, probably as soon as the lycans attacked Setne.

The lycans in the prison container were still frozen, awaiting orders. I couldn't give them orders from my ba; it was hard enough just maintaining control when not being in my body. But I could still use magic, and I reached out to the bars with a chicken wing.

I'm still amazed I didn't burst out laughing at that point.

The bars disintegrated just as a tall, bald man with dark blue skin appeared beside me, shimmering like heat off a tarmac.

"Perfect timing, Porter," he said.

"Thanks, Mr. Kane," I nodded. "Could you tell Gina to bring back some kids from Camp Half-Blood? Zynesta's getting them to a rainbow right now."

Now, Porter! Zynesta screamed at me just then.

"Now!" I blurted. "Four demigods, Camp Half-Blood!"

"Gina Winter!" Julius called. "Bring four demigods from Camp Half-Blood!"

"I- I need a rainbow!" she said, nervously fiddling with her ribbon. He waved his hand and water sprayed upward from the ground. Someone hit the ceiling of the container, bursting a hole in it. Sunlight streamed in, making a rainbow in the mist of the water. Gina put her hand into it quickly and a moment later, the four children appeared, stumbling forward.

"Thank you," I told Julius. "Now try and get everyone out of here. Their weapons are in container 132, just beyond 201. Tell them to move quickly. Not to Camp Crossover, and definitely not to Camp Half-Blood; they need to go somewhere Setne won't expect. And don't let anyone tell me; if things go as I expect, Setne's going to comb my mind looking for everyone, so I can't know where they've gone."

"Understood," he nodded. "And thank you for all your help; if this ends in Setne's capture, I won't let him go again, and the entire world will be in your debt, whether they realize it or not."

"Just doing what needs to be done," I said simply. "Oh, and you'll want to evacuate the Brooklyn House and the Per Ankh; if he can't find anyone else, he might go back to attacking magicians."

"I've no doubt," he replied grimly. "Now go; finish what you must." Nodding farewell, I left—the last thing I saw was Julius explaining things to Nico and Orinda—and headed for the little house in Spain where I'd seen Simon, wondering if he was still there since I hadn't seen him even once since that first ba trip. The room was empty and I couldn't go into the rest of the house—something was blocking me—so I gave up there and returned to Camp Half-Blood, giving the lycans at the containers orders to destroy everything after everyone was gone.

About time you got back, Zynesta said sharply. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be you? You're so random and absolutely genius, and no one can ever keep up with you!

Um, thanks? I said uncertainly.

Yes, that's a compliment, now take over! she said.

Update, I ordered, taking control.

Setne seemed to expect the attack, she reported. He's a captive now, but he's got this smirk like he's got a plan. He's as confident as you were.

Got it, I said. I looked over at the Zeus cabin. I stood in front of the Poseidon cabin. It made sense; Zynesta would have taken them to the nearest source of a rainbow. Good girl.

Thanks, now get on with it. I blushed slightly as I realized she'd heard that.

"Oy, private thoughts, thank you," I said, striding toward the Zeus cabin.

Setne rested on his knees between two lycans, a gag in his mouth to prevent him from binding me, and his hands tied behind his back; ironic, considering he'd tied up the kids the same way. He looked up as I entered, a calm, amused look in his gaze. Frankly, it didn't sit well with me; it's never good when someone as powerful as him is perfectly calm and even amused in a situation like this. Unfortunately, I had a fair idea of what he was going to do, and I had to let it happen.

Clarina, one last thing, I said. Whatever happens, do NOT let Nico come to me. If he does, everyone's likely going to die. And even if they don't, the world will fall to him. Don't let him come to me, got it? Knock him out if you have to, ok?

Yes, sir, she answered.

"You have an incredible mind, Erasmus." I took a step back, looking at the lycan that had spoken. With Setne's voice. "Oh, don't look like that; you think I can't use them like this? I created them, remember?"

"You're...!"

"Hush up, I can't bind you from here," he said simply. "Words have power, and they have no effect when they don't come from the proper source. It's much too difficult to explain, so suffice it to say 'You're safe.' For now." I stayed tense, eying him and the lycans warily. "I have to admit though, you're incredibly powerful; it was almost impossible to break your control to take over this one. Unfortunately, I think I killed it; the moment I leave, it's just an empty shell."

"You killed him?" I clarified, feeling rage boil up inside. Zynesta used the moment of my inattention and took over my body for a moment to keep me from making a mistake; at this point, a mistake would be fatal for someone, not necessarily me and definitely not Setne.

Calm down, she said evenly. Get a grip.

But...! I began.

Relax, she cut in firmly. If you lose it now, everything will have gone to waste.

...You're right, I admitted. Thank you. She gave me back control.

Now make him pay for it.

"Ooh, I love the sudden changes in emotion!" Setne purred through the lycan. "That's right; rein in that anger, bottle it up, save it, release it all at once."

"Setne, I will stop you," I said harshly. "I will stop you once and for all."

"Goodness, if I had a single gold piece, a single drachma even, for every time someone's said that, I'd be a very rich man. Richer than I already am." The sarcastic lilt in his voice from the lycan and the excitement gleaming in the eyes of his real body aggravated me to no end. "I am curious, though, to see how you'll try."

Without warning, a bolt of energy or something slammed through my head, sending spears of agony through me. I bit back a scream, stumbling back until I ran into the doorframe. Zynesta cried out in pain as well and I quickly focused inward, shielding her.

Go to Heka, I told her. Hide where it's safe until I call you. She hesitated and I knew she would protest. Don't argue, just go! You've done your part and there's nothing else you can do until later. Thank you for your help, but if you stay, you'll only get hurt.

Erasmus... she said, tears in her wavering voice.

It's alright, I promised. Just go. She retreated and I was able to focus outward again, pushing against whatever unseen force was attacking me. The pain was eerily familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd felt it before.

"Ooh, strong," Setne noted, pleased and even a little excited. "I'd heard of how powerful your main ability was, but I've never seen it in action till now!" As he spoke, I realized the Mist was swirling around me, giving me power and strength. I willed it to subside, and pinned Setne's real body with a hard glare.

"If my mother, the goddess of magic, believes I'm strong enough to be a god," I said coldly, "then you'd damn well better believe it too."

"Oh, but I do," he said through the lycan. "Why else would I have chosen you? Who better to defeat the gods than a mortal who could be a god if he so chose?" The lycan reached over and pulled the gag from Setne's mouth.

"Ah, much better," he said with his own mouth. The lycan collapsed, unmoving, and I winced as I felt the agony of the other lycans, having lost their batch-match or predecessor. Even Zynesta felt a sliver of pain.

"You're more of a monster than they are," I spat through teeth gritted against the hurt threatening to become my own.

"Thank you," he said, smirking. "I take that as a compliment." Of course he took it as a compliment. Evil magician, of course he'd find something so insulting complimentary.

"Why haven't you bound me yet?" I asked, annoyed. His smirk grew and he tsked.

"Eager to be defeated?" he chuckled. "That's new."

"Not eager, just... Expectant," I said. "I know you're strong enough, so why are you holding back?"

"Entertainment," he replied, amused. "You're much too fun to keep tied up all the time."

"If you leave me unchained, I'll run," I said, a touch of ice in my voice.

"Then I'll bind you," he said. "No good having a dog that runs away all the time."

"A dog?" I echoed, bristling. How nice... I suppose, given my luck, being compared to a canine ought to be pretty routine for me, don't you think? Still hurts.

"Mm, lapdog, I think is the appropriate term," he continued. My anger dwindled to mild annoyance. No getting out of it; may as well accept the fact that I'm always going to be looked down upon.

"Just bind me already," I said, sounding tired and lonely. "We both know how this ends, one of two ways; you kill me now and possibly never take control of the world, or you capture me and wait for your chance at the upcoming winter solstice. Everything happens at the winter solstice. Always has. Gaea almost rose all those years ago. Now you're going to try to conquer the known world, and, you hope, the unknown world, in two months time."

"How did you know?" Setne asked, amused and slightly cautious.

"I know many things," I said blandly. Then I stared past him, a note of something even I couldn't place touching my voice. "Not the least of which is that by sunset tonight, you and all of your skull-lycans will have found a new place to call your base, and I will be under your control. But you won't have any power over my friends, and therefore no power over me. I can't escape, I know that. But you see, by turning my mild freedom into absolute captivity, I've turned their mild captivity into absolute freedom." Pinning him with a cold stare, I took a deep breath. "I can handle being a captive, being beaten or even killed, but I will never, ever, ever let my friends be harmed if I can help it. I still can't believe you believed me even a little bit."

"Who said I believed you at all?" he snickered.

"You would never have let me come with you if you'd known," I pointed out.

"But who told Chiron to leave?" he asked pointedly. "Who warned him that I was coming, sent all of the demigods running off on a pretend field trip to save them from me?"

"You knew?" I frowned.

"Of course I did," he laughed. "I had hoped to eventually turn you around, and I was a bit hopeful when you killed the kid, but I suppose you made it a non-fatal wound and sent him straight to your best healer." I felt my gaze darken harshly.

"You could say that," I growled. "What else do you know?"

"Everything," he answered. Liar. The calculating look in his expression told me he knew very little but hoped I'd give up the rest.

"Damn," I murmured, playing along. "I guess you know about sending the empousai to beg the gods for help?"

"Of course," he said, the slightest hint of victory in his gaze. "Between you and me, a pitiful idea; we both know the gods don't help."

"Yeah, well," I sighed. "I was hoping for a first."

"Sure," he snorted. "Well, not that this isn't fun, but you're right; I've got to find a new base. Thank you, by the way, for destroying my other one."

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically. "...Oh, wait, you were serious."

"As the plague," he smirked. "Which, just so you know, I started."

"Figures," I noted, unimpressed.

"Hey now, that was one of my best achievements, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes. Narcissistic for sure. Or at least extremely prideful.

"Just do it already," I said, holding out my arms. He gave me a look, amused, and stood, his bindings falling away.

"Time to go," he said in sing-song. "Tas."


	10. Chapter 10

Two months passed much slower than I hoped; it seemed more like ten months. All sixty days were spent literally chained to the wall. I didn't think people really did that anymore, even to demigods. But then, Setne wasn't 'people,' in any way, shape or form. He had my arms stretched out to each side, thick metal cuffs on each wrist and both a wide blindfold and a thick gag tied around my head. He wasn't taking any chances on me using magic to escape.

The lycans often insulted and mocked me or even attacked me, and Setne did nothing to stop them. I ignored them; Heka and Zynesta were still far gone, hidden in the deepest part of my soul, and I used the empty spaces of my mind to escape the mild, annoying pain and the incessant noises that I grew increasingly aware of due to my lack of sight. It irritated the hell out of me, and I almost wished I could use magic to keep the lycans away from me. Thankfully, the Mist was drawn to me automatically and it took very little effort to pull some more that I used to distract them whenever I felt the pain of one clawing my back, or kicking me. I can't count the number of times someone threw something at me.

Oh, and Setne stripped my armor from me, leaving me in just jeans, so everything the skull-lycans did, I could actually feel and had to suffer through.

It bothered me a bit that Setne didn't stop his goons from hurting me, but I found little things to be grateful for, such as the fact that he didn't let them kill me. He needed me, sure, but I had no doubt there were other ways to get my power without having to keep me alive. I thanked God daily for that blessing.

I also begged Him daily to protect Nico and the others. I thought about them, passed the time remembering the laughs at dinner, the joy of companionship, the fighting alongside everyone, the pain of losing someone, even the wish of an end to the occasional bored streak. There was so much I'd left behind.

During one night near the end of the two months—I knew it was night by the cold air washing across my exposed skin; I had no idea where we were, but it was still relatively cold here, given that it was the middle of winter—I was reviewing memories of the past eight and a half, almost nine years since I'd joined the world of demigods, and I smirked, recalling when I'd met Leo Valdez for the first time. Everyone had thought him dead for the longest time, until he and a beautiful goddess named Calypso had showed up at Camp Half-Blood one day, completely out of the blue, while I was visiting with Chiron, about five years ago. The perky Hispanic boy was only a few months younger than me and I remembered thinking he was entirely too cheerful for a demigod.

It was sort of the same with Piper McLean, Jason Grace's girlfriend, whom I'd met along with the son of Jupiter, and their friends, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, not too long before meeting Leo and Calypso. Piper was similar to Annabeth, but with a much larger tomboy attitude, and she had a significantly brighter outlook on life than most demigods.

I hadn't really spoken to either Leo or Piper (or any of the other demigods who'd played a major role in defeating Gaea, for that matter) over the years; for the most part, the Half-Blood, Jupiter, and Crossover camps each kept to itself, though I often spoke with Jason, Chiron, and Reyna, not to mention Percy. The five of us had enormous leadership roles over the past decade or so—centuries more in Chiron's case—and we talked a lot, just because we could, and because we related to each other.

I almost wished I could go back to the days when a satyr was a new sight to me and the only supernatural creatures I had exposure to were the ones I'd run from, back before Camp Crossover, before Nico...

No, I quickly amended myself. I didn't want to go back to the days before Nico and I had fallen in love. In fact, I wouldn't trade anything, not even a chance to talk to my father, for the absolute love I shared with my fiancée.

§§§

My ba just HAD to take a trip because of that, didn't it? Whatever Setne had done to bind my ba to my body had been working extremely well since he'd recaptured me, but somehow I managed to escape in my man-headed-chicken form and zip through the Duat to a place that was utterly unfamiliar to me—the Kanes had shown me a lot of things during my times with them, including what they'd seen during their many trips to the Duat. This place didn't look like any of them; either I was in a place even the Kanes hadn't gone, or this wasn't the Duat, despite the trip through it.

White flowers decorated everything. At first I thought it was snow, before realizing they were tiny white anemones interspersed with the occasional bunch of mountain laurel or a larger magnolia. The sky was a gentle, pale shade of blue and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. A copse of pale green willow trees in the distance drew my attention, the heavy drooping branches looking like a benevolent creature in long robes hunched protectively over something. I moved toward it, curious.

The trailing ends of the willows swung gently in an imaginary breeze, rustling softly, and they parted as I drew near, giving me access to the bright green meadow within. Different flowers—I picked out pink-red roses and yellow tulips, as well as bluebells and some others I recognized but couldn't place—bloomed here, decorating the meadow in warmth, something the outside had lacked.

A patch of sky was visible in the middle of the clearing, a large, four-poster bed dominating the open space. Strangely enough, it wasn't incongruous with its surroundings; the soft gold-brown of the sheets, lined in deep green and dark gray, lent an earthy air to the paradisiacal tree-bound meadow. If I were to lie on the bed, I'd be able to see the stars at night, which was the only thing I felt would make the place better. In fact, it was probably the only thing that could make it better.

A man stepped out of the trees at the far side of the clearing, carrying a large book at least four inches thick. His layered sable hair was streaked with gray and reached almost to the ground; it was tied back in dozens of tiny braids, some of which were then braided into a larger plait, and beads, flowers, and thin chains had been tied into them, giving the man an almost Elvin look, like he'd stepped out of the pages of a fantasy. The barest hint of lines marked his tanned, weathered face, but his expression was serene and relaxed, content even. His clothes were neat and clean; he wore wide-legged, dark gray pants that were fit to his waist and covered his feet, the tips of black shoes poking out beneath them, and he had a matching vest over a loose white cotton shirt, like those of the Middle Ages.

He glanced up and my breath caught sharply. How could I not have recognized him? I'd longed for years to see those deep blue eyes again, like oceans that held more love and peace than were in all the world. Those eyes widened in surprise and his jaw—dusted with stubble—dropped.

"Y-you... How did you...? I thought I... But that's not..." he stammered, utterly stunned and a bit confused, too.

"...Dad," I breathed, a tightness in my chest that I knew wouldn't go away easily. "I can't believe it... Is it really you?"

"Erasmus?" he said softly, not sure he knew what he was seeing. Hope sparked in his sapphire gaze and he took a step toward me. "I... You're here..."

"Yeah," I answered, tears stinging behind my eyes. I blinked them back and swallowed, trying not to grin. "Yeah, Dad, it's me." That broke the spell and both of us hurried forward. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I felt complete; for almost ten years, I'd had a small piece missing, something even Nico couldn't fill, but now it was back in place, leaving me totally content.

"Oh, God, Erasmus," Jerome said, stepping back and inspecting me. An amused smile touched his lips and he shook his head. "This will not do." Taking my shoulders, he focused on my chest for a moment, and I felt myself changing—the chicken-body melted into my normal body.

"Whoa, how'd you...?" I began.

"I'm a ba magician," he explained, smiling broadly. Almost immediately, the smile faltered. "I... I should've told you. About your mother and the Per Ankh..."

"It's fine, Dad," I said, offering him a reassuring smile. "I think my heritage was something I needed to learn the hard way." He brightened.

"I heard you brought the Greeks and Egyptians together," he said. I blushed.

"Y-yeah," I confirmed. "But I was just the catalyst; Percy and Carter had already met, and Sadie and Annabeth... They already knew each other, and they were the ones that linked the two cultures."

"Ah, but you're the biggest link," he chuckled, ruffling my hair. "A demigod magician."

"A Christian demigod magician," I corrected. His gaze lit up excitedly.

"You still...?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I had to puzzle it out, and that took some doing—I didn't want to believe that I'd been wrong all my life, that you'd been wrong, or..." I couldn't say it—I didn't want to even think that he'd lied to me—so I moved on. "Refining fires, right? I had to decide for myself before He showed me the truth."

"I had to do the same thing," Jerome laughed. "When my mother told me I was a magician, I had just become a Christian, and I refused to believe her until she gave me proof. Eventually I came to the same conclusion I'm sure you did: God exists, and so do the other gods, but our Lord is above them, created them, rules them."

"Exactly," I grinned. "Gods, Dad; you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"How old are you now?" he asked, a wistful note in his voice to match the sadness in his gaze.

"Twenty-four," I answered. "It's wonderful to know I've survived so long, to see so many of my friends surviving so long, but sometimes I still feel like a sixteen-year-old."

"I was that age when I first found out I was a magician," my dad said, a faraway look in his eyes. "I'd just turned sixteen, and my mother decided it was time I knew my heritage." The distance in his gaze returned and he gave me an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to tell you the truth."

"Stop worrying about it, Dad," I said firmly, gripping his arm. "I understand. And besides, who knows how long we have? You've got a lot of catching up to do." He chuckled and tapped my shoulder.

"Sit down," he offered, gesturing to the bed. I sat on the end and curled my legs up under me as he rested on the edge of the bed, facing me. "Where to start..."

"Well, start with you," I suggested. "You said you're a ba magician? I'm a ka magician; the first, according to Zia."

"I don't doubt it," he concurred. "I was the first ba magician. And my mother, your grandmother, was the first ib magician, and she will probably be the only one ever to exist. We will likely all be the only ones to exist."

"Why?" I asked, frowning. "Walt told me there had never been anyone to follow the path of Anubis before, but they expect more will come around."

"This is different," he said immediately. "Our magic pertains to a person's soul; soul magicians are entirely un-thought of, much less unheard of. Your great-grandfather, my mother's father, he was a ren magician, and an extremely powerful one at that. Counting you, four people in our family have gotten soul magic. I'm almost positive any child of yours is going to be a sheut magician." Not likely; the chances of me having a kid are zero in the first place. Nico isn't exactly a woman, and neither am I. The best we can hope for is adoption. I chose not to mention this.

"A sheut magician... a person's shadow, right?" I mused. "And a ren magician would have something to do with a person's name."

"A person's true name," Jerome corrected. "And because of how powerful he was, Setne tried to trick your great-grandfather into telling him the true names of important people and gods, the ones he didn't already know. Grandfather got away, and after that, went into hiding, so Setne couldn't find him again." Ouch. What would Dad do if he knew I had helped Setne?

"Did your mother hide too?" I asked, curious.

"She did," Jerome answered. "He tried long and hard to find her, to make her change people's thoughts, emotions, even their moral compass."

"He did the same to you, didn't he?" I noted softly, looking away. "But you didn't help him, so he killed you." My father's silence was answer enough. "I hate him. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it."

"Erasmus..."

"He killed you, Dad," I cut in, looking up at him. My own pain was echoed in his clouded blue gaze. "He killed you, he attacked my camp, he threatened my fiancée, he tried to kill Chiron and the kids at Camp Half-Blood, not to mention t-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jerome said, overlapping me. "Your camp? Your fiancée? I missed so much!" He sighed. "Why don't we go to you now? Start at the beginning."

"Um, I guess that would be a year after you died," I said slowly. "The first time a monster attacked me was at school; an empousa pretended to be our teacher..." So I explained it all. When I got to the part with Nico, I glazed over my relationship with him, and continued skimming it as I told my father about the last nearly ten years.

"Camp Crossover," he said after I finished, impressed. "I had no idea you were so powerful, Erasmus; you could give Grandfather a run for his money, easily." I blushed lightly; you'd think I'd be used to the compliments by now, but they still made me self-conscious, and the fact that it was my father telling me this didn't help matters. "That explains the camp—I'd heard of Camp Half-Blood, but Camp Jupiter and Camp Crossover are definitely new to me, and I think it's safe to say I'm impressed. But... What's this about your fiancée? Is it someone you told me about? That girl Orinda, is it her?" My blush deepened in shame and I winced. Oh just kill me now.

"N-no," I countered. "Rin is dating Kohn. She used to crush on me, but... I was already in love." I didn't think I could get any redder or any hotter. I was so, so wrong.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Jerome asked excitedly.

"Uh... Oh boy," I muttered. "Dad, remember that one year, just before we moved when I turned thirteen... er, the thing with that boy...?" He frowned, his eyes darkening.

"You mean the boy that pretended to love you?" he asked, his voice a shade deeper. "The one that hurt you?" I nodded once. "I remember you telling me you thought you might be gay." Right to the heart; ow. I flinched at the slight disappointment I heard in his voice.

"...I'm engaged to Nico di Angelo," I said, unable to meet his gaze. My voice was so soft, even I had trouble hearing me, but in the silence of the peaceful little glade, I knew he'd heard.

For a long time, he was quiet. I didn't dare look up, knowing I'd see hurt and displeasure in his eyes, two things I never wanted to see my father look at me with. He didn't say anything for so long, I thought about just leaving, finding my own way back to my body.

"...I wish..." he began, his voice completely void of emotion. I tensed, waiting for the judgment. "I wish I could be there to give you away." Ok, to be absolutely honest, of all the things I expected him to say, that wasn't even on the radar. Something like, 'You're a disgrace to the Porter name,' or 'How dare you!' were at the top of the list. Regret? Not even close.

"W-what?" I breathed, looking up in shock. Hey look, someone else surprised me. That makes, what, three now?

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of dead," Jerome said, smiling lightly. "I can't exactly walk you down the aisle. Though, I suppose it'd be Nico walking the aisle; from what you've told me, he's the submissive one."

"O-only with me," I said sheepishly, heat coating me from head to toe. "Around everyone else, if he isn't just invisible, he's taking charge."

"I see," my father chuckled. He reached over and put his hand on mine. "Listen, Erasmus. I can't say I'm pleased about your preference, but I'm delighted that you've found someone you love and who returns that love." I finally met his gaze and felt at peace seeing the father's love in his summer sky eyes. "Now, it's time for you to go back. As a gift, I've locked your ba form like this; no more chickens." I laughed at that, feeling my eyes sting.

"Thanks," I said, gripping his hand tightly. "Um, Dad... I have one last thing to ask you."

"Shoot," he prompted. I took a moment to gather myself, taking a deep breath.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I honestly don't know," he answered gently. "This may well have been a one-time thing. I'm sorry." Nodding, I sighed.

"Figured as much. In that case, while I have the chance, there's something I need to tell you."

"Of course," he said immediately. "Anything. I'm not exactly going to be able to tell anyone..." he waved around the empty meadow, "...but even if I could, you can rest assured; your secret's safe with me."

"Not really a secret," I said hesitantly. "More like... a confession." He cocked his head curiously. I had to look away this time. "I helped Setne. I had to, to save everyone in my camp. I... I destroyed most of Camp Half-Blood on his orders, and almost killed a child."

"Almost? 'Almost' is a good thing, isn't it?" he pointed out. "You didn't kill him—or her—and if you're anything like you used to be, you did everything possible not to hurt anyone."

"That's not my point, Dad," I said, grimacing. "I helped Setne. I'm helping him right now, as his captive."

"Erasmus," Jerome said kindly. "Look at me." I hesitated, swallowing hard before forcing myself to meet his gaze.

No way... Pride. Not anger, disappointment, annoyance. There wasn't even a hint of 'I told you so' in his bright blue eyes. Just... Pride.

"Y-you're not...?"

"Angry with you? Of course not," he said. "You're a prisoner, and you've done everything you could to protect your friends. You're a hero, Erasmus. I'm proud to call you my son." I couldn't stop the tears that trickled down my cheeks and I threw myself forward, locking my arms around his neck. He returned the hug tightly, as though to never let go. It hurt my ribs, but I didn't care.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered. Squeezing, he sighed and pushed me back.

"Now it really is time to go," he said mournfully. "I would give anything for more time with you, but even I can't hold you here; Setne's spell is already pulling you back." As he said it, I felt gentle tug at my gut, followed by another, slightly more insistent tug.

"Good bye," I said softly.

"Good bye, my son," he nodded, a single tear escaping. "And God bless."

§§§

My prison wasn't as miserable after that. I thanked God for giving me a chance to talk to my father, though I berated myself for not asking about the details behind his death.

As the two months drew to a close, the attacks of my captors increased. I bled more often than not. My days were spent in pain and wet with my own blood. And yet, I managed to ignore it. The pain was bearable, knowing I'd saved my friends, and blood loss wasn't an issue; no matter how much I was beat up on, someone always fixed me up. It was always the same person, with large, gentle hands that made me want to see the person. All I knew about them was that I'd met them before. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

The day of the winter solstice was when Setne came for me. I sensed someone near me and prepared for another round of playing piñata. But when nothing happened, I made a soft sound of curiosity, wondering if it was the kind person but unable to say anything aloud. Then the gag was pulled from my mouth and the chains were unclipped from my wrists.

"Up, boy," Setne said. I grimaced and reached for the blindfold, only to have my hands slapped away viciously. "Don't touch. Don't do anything unless I tell you to." I sighed, knowing this would be a long day.

"Understood," I whispered.

"Stand up," he ordered. I did so, almost falling over, my legs weak from malnutrition; I hadn't been fed real food since before I'd turned on him. My stomach whined piteously, but it was so quiet the only reason I knew about it was because I felt it, so I know Setne hadn't heard it.

Two rough hands dragged me out of the place I'd been kept prisoner and led me somewhere. I couldn't tell where I was or where I was going, but I continuously stumbled over things, and only the hands of my captors kept me upright. Ironic, isn't it?

Eventually, I was chained up again, this time to a post, the cold metal biting my skin. It was a large post, taller than I could reach and big enough around that I could only just touch my fingers together on the other side. I leaned my forehead against it, shivering in the cold, and feeling some unnamable gloom descending on me. Praying fiercely for strength, I waited edgily for my fate.

A sudden shaft of pain burrowing into the base of my skull brought me to my knees, screaming in agony as it ripped through my body like electricity. As abruptly as it began, it stopped, leaving my breathless and even weaker than ever before.

"W-what... did you... d-do to me?" I panted, gripping my chains tightly. My entire body quivered like a blade of grass in a storm. Air refused to enter my lungs, and my heart pounded painfully against my ribs. The pain was definitely familiar.

"I pulled your power," Setne said, a smirk in his voice. "I took it right out of your natural supply. Would you like to see what raw power looks like?" He tugged at the back of my blindfold and untied it. It fell away from my eyes and I gaped; just to the side of the post was a glowing ball of clear-gold substance sparking and twinkling like star dust, bits of green and gray flitting about through it like pixies in their own little world. The ball hissed like water on hot coals, and tendrils reached out toward me. One touched me and I could feel power seeping back into me.

Setne muttered a command word, flicking his hand sharply through the tendrils. The hissing increased as the tendrils retreated back into the ball. I noticed a palm-sized metal object in his hand, but most of my attention was focused on the ball of gold, green and gray.

"M-my... power..." I breathed. "D-does that mean...?"

"That you can't use any of your abilities?" he supplied. "Of course; all of your power, all your abilities... right there." He smiled at the glowing ball, one of those sick, evil smiles that villains get when they know they've won. I felt all the blood drain from my face as I understood why'd he'd taken off my blindfold; I was helpless now. Fear gnawed at my gut. Without my magic, I was completely, 100% mortal. Was it even possible to take away the part that made demigods just that: demigods? What about my magician side? How could he possibly take away my innate control over ka magic?

"H-how... H-how could y-you?" I stammered, my voice strained and wavering. For once, I had no confidence. It's amazing just how much a difference it can make; seeing how much you change when take away a part of you that you didn't even know you had.

"Easy," Setne smirked. "You had something I wanted, so I took it."

"And you're about to give it back!" a new voice broke in sharply. Setne whirled, his eyes widening as he looked over my shoulder. My breath stopped and I hesitated to look back. When I finally did, I choked on a sob, half in joy and half in despair.

Behind me, a group of five young men, four young women, and two satyrs stood at ready, weapons drawn. I recognized each of them, and picked out their names from my addled memory: Carter, Sadie, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Grover, Tyson, Reyna, and Coach Hedge.

"Guys..." I breathed, the despair taking over. I lowered my head, burying my face in my freezing cold shoulder, which shook with silent sobs. "Why...? Why...?" I raise my voice, shouting even though it cracked and shook more than my shoulders. "Why would you come here? He could kill you with my power!"

"Then we'll die with the hope that something we've done might have saved your life, and therefore the lives of everyone on earth." Jason. Sure, I knew him better than most of them, but I never expected him to be willing to die for me. I stared wide-eyed at the ground, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah, we're here for you, Ras," Leo said. I could imagine that quirky grin he always wore. Tears pricked at my eyes and my lip quivered unbidden.

"You didn't think we were really going to leave you alone to deal with this, did you?" Reyna asked.

"Gods, look what he did to him!" Piper exclaimed, horrified.

"It wasn't him," I said, my voice hoarse. "It was the lycans."

"Yeah, listen to the kid," Setne snickered.

"Regardless, you're responsible for this, Setne," Carter announced firmly.

"And I'm gonna take you down for it!" I couldn't help but chuckle wryly at Coach Hedge's bellow; when it came to fights, the old satyr had a one-track mind: kill the enemy. I heard a scuffling sound and figured someone had to stop the satyr from attacking just yet.

"Hold it, Coach," Percy grunted. "You jump in now and he'll obliterate you."

"Bring it on!" the old satyr bleated.

"Ooh, better listen to your handler, you old goat!" Setne taunted, knowing he had the high ground.

"Watch it, Uncle Vinnie, or I'll come up there myself!" Sadie snapped. "You mess with Erasmus Porter, you'd better be ready to take on three demigod camps and the entire Per Ankh!"

"Oh, but I am!" Setne cackled. "I chose Erasmus for this express purpose; he's more powerful than all the gods and goddesses of Greece, Rome, and Egypt, all put together! With this, I will finally rule the world, as I was always meant to! I will reign over the earth and all its inhabitants, and the gods will cater to my every desire!" A chill ran up my spine as I heard that. "And once I've won, I'll get rid of every single demigod and magician. Maybe I'll keep a satyr or two around, just for laughs." That made me raw. The hell did he just say?

"You..." I ground out, rage tinting my vision red. I pulled myself up by the wrists, my body straining against the exhaustion pulling at me. "You... fucking bastard..."

"Whoa. Didn't think you'd be able to talk, much less stand," Setne said, amused. I twisted my wrists around in the cuffs to grab the chains properly and planted my feet firmly, lifting my furious gaze to meet Setne's. Adrenaline lent mild strength to my numb limbs.

"I spent... eight months... EIGHT months preparing," I spat, glaring at him. "So that they would be safe... And you... You want to undo... all my hard work..." His amusement soured, his smirk turning cold.

"Even now, you defy me?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I will defy you to my last breath, you son of a bitch!" I barked. Behind me, I heard several gasps, aware of the mutters of shock rippling through my friends. Shifting, I tightened my grip on the chains and shouted as I yanked on them, hard. The icy metal creaked and Setne's eyes widened again.

"H-how...? Y-you... I...!" he stuttered. I paused, feeling weaker.

"Erasmus...!" One of the girls. I was too tired to figure out which one.

"Porter, stop!" Jason? No, Percy. But when I glanced back, Annabeth and Piper were keeping everyone back.

"Stay," Annabeth ordered. "That power could kill us each a hundred times over if Setne's really in control."

"Stay back," Piper added, her voice laced with charmspeak. Only Tyson seemed immune to it, and he tried multiple times to reach me, getting stopped by one or another of the girls each time.

"I... will... end this," I promised, panting. "I don't care... if I have to kill you... with my bare hands... Without my magic... I'm nothing... but a 24-year-old Christian... with no life... with no future... Not anymore... My life... is over... But so is yours!"


	11. Chapter 11

In hindsight, setting skull-lycans free to run amok while trying to capture the slipperiest man in perhaps all of history was probably not the best idea I've ever come up with. Of course, it wasn't entirely my fault, but I really should have seen it coming.

Setne's jaw dropped at my declaration and I heard more than one horrified gasp from the demigods and magicians assembled behind me.

A war cry on my lips, I pulled with all my meager strength, somehow finding enough to rip the ice-weakened chains from their bolts. I stumbled back a few steps and quickly steadied myself. Then I flicked the chains, whirling them around and snapping them at Setne like whips. He recovered just in time to dive out of the way. I took the moment of distraction to leap for the ball of my power. Tendrils reached out for me, but then the whole thing shot away from me, darting behind Setne as he stood, lifting the metal object in his hand. Terror descended on me as I recognized it: the football-shaped talisman Kohn had used to attack me so many years ago. Was that what had taken my power away?

"You surprised me, Porter," he chuckled, an evil, excited glint in his dark gaze. "But I won't underestimate you again."

"Too late, Setne!" Carter shouted, leaping out of nowhere, his avatar forming around him in midair. Setne turned and scrambled back just quickly enough to avoid the giant khopesh that slammed into the ground where he'd been standing. "Now, Zia!"

A net shot out of nowhere—this time literally; I watched it form out of nothing—and swept Setne off his feet, shocking him and startling me. I dove out of the way as he tumbled in my direction. Someone caught me and set me upright as stars flitted across my vision. I instantly collapsed again.

"Whoa, there, buddy," Leo said, supporting me. Jason hurried over and helped, slipping my arm across his shoulders. His glasses, which he'd told me he got in Europe before defeating the giants—that was a story I'd enjoyed listening to—were crooked on his nose.

"It's alright, Erasmus," he said, reaching up to adjust them. "We've got you. Orinda! Kohn! Get that power-ball over here, now!" Hearing those names, I pried open my weary eyes and glanced over to see the couple, along with Zia, Jaz, Lindsey, Lore, Kyle, Ranger, and Walt. No wait; it was Anubis. Seeing the jackal-headed god of the dead brought two simultaneous thoughts to the surface: Where'd Heka and Zynesta go, and where was Nico?

"Percy, look out!" someone shouted. A boulder flew overhead and landed right beside the son of Poseidon, scraping his skin and ripping holes in his shirt and jeans. He blinked and quickly checked himself, and then sighed.

"Whew, too close," he said, touching his forehead. "What the hell was that?"

"Incoming!" Sadie bellowed. Man, that girl has got a set of pipes!

"We've got too many people here!" Kohn called. "It's attracting rogue monsters!"

"Skull-lycans!" Jaz warned, pointing toward where Setne was bound, struggling against the glowing net. A dozen or more of the lupine-like monsters bounded up to their master.

"Leo, will it hold against lycan claws?" Carter shouted, diving into a fight against a pack of telkhines with Zia and Grover.

"I don't know!" Leo shouted back, glancing worriedly at the net holding Setne. "I didn't exactly have time to test it, you know!"

"You had two fucking months!" Orinda exclaimed, slicing through a weird demon with a pocket-watch head and turning to shake her sword at the son of Hephaestus.

"Hey, I'd love to see you lead Cabin Nine in gods-know-how-many attacks, repair Festus, build up new defenses for all three camps, make a net to capture ghosts, AND test it against every type of monster attack in the world!" Leo retorted. "If you can do all that, then come talk to me!"

Shouts rang out all across the battlefield as the demigods and magicians began split up and draw the monsters away, leaving Jason, Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Kohn, Orinda, and Coach Hedge. But the moment the satyr realized the monsters were following the others, he waved his bat around with a war bleat and took off after the largest group.

My eyelids dragged with fatigue and I slumped more heavily against Jason. He grunted as he shifted to accommodate my weight.

"Damn, Ras," he muttered. "For someone as skinny as you are, you wouldn't think they'd be so heavy."

"Sorry," I murmured, barely able to get the word past my lips.

"Don't be," Leo said quickly. "I mean, you're a hero among heroes, right? You can stand to be taken care of every once in a while. Unless..."

"Leo," I cut in weakly. He waited expectantly. "Shut up."

"Heh," he chuckled. "Looks like I'm as annoying as usual. And you haven't changed a bit."

"LEO!" Piper screamed from somewhere far off. "Get your butt over here!"

"Oh, Mom's calling," the son of Hephaestus winked. "Jason, you got him?"

"I got him," Jason replied, pulling my weight further onto his shoulders. Annabeth hurried over and took my other arm as Leo left. I dropped my head, wanting to just go to sleep and not wake up for a couple of decades.

The glowing ball of my power hovered uncertainly. Setne bellowed in anger and shouted something unintelligible at the lycans. Some of them went to work freeing him, and the rest lunged toward me. Fear spiked through me, sending adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I threw Jason and Annabeth away from me to keep them safe. They were clear just before the largest lycan tackled me; I hit the ground hard, all the air flying from my lungs. Stars danced across my vision and the back of my head throbbed. I must have knocked it against the ground when I fell.

"Erasmus!" Orinda screamed.

"Percy, watch her back!" Kohn shouted gruffly, making a small cry of pain a moment later.

"Orinda, stop!" Annabeth ordered.

"Stay with Kohn!" Percy added. "I'll get Ras." My vision began to clear, and the lycan above me snarled victoriously, getting ready to rip out my throat. Was I just destined to die by some wolfish means?

Water slammed into the creature's snout, throwing it off me with a sharp yelp of surprise and pain. Percy was there a moment later, hovering over me with his sword in one hand and a bubble of water floating just under the other.

"Annabeth! Are you alright?" he called.

"I'm fine, seaweed-brain," she called back. "Don't let the lycans near him!"

"No offense," he snorted, slashing at a lycan that got too close, "but no duh!"

"Haha! You're totally sleeping outside tonight!" Jason laughed, rolling away from a lycan just as its claws sliced through the ground where he'd been. He snatched up his glasses from the ground between the gouges, sliding them back on as he faced off with a lycan.

My body throbbed in time with my heartbeat as I listened to the battle going on around me and tried to gather strength to join it. I couldn't let my friends die in my stead.

In a few moments, I pushed myself up and stood on elastic legs. Looking around, I saw that everyone was occupied by at least one lycan—not good odds at all—and Setne was untangling himself from the last strands of the net, three more lycans at his side. I spotted the ball of my power and glanced over at Setne just as he glanced at me. We both lunged for the ball. It shot toward Setne, but I adjusted my path to go right between him and it; he saw me change course and made the ball stop.

A single, tiny little stone caused the downfall of the earth.

I tripped and landed face-first in the dirt, completely blacking out for a moment. When I managed to lift my upper body enough to see, I felt my spirit shatter; a clear-gold glow surrounded Setne, green and gray sparks dancing across his arms. He stood no more than two feet away from me, cackling like a bad impression of the Joker from Batman.

A choking cough behind me drew my attention to my comrades and I wanted to weep aloud when I saw all five of them in various stages of unconsciousness; Annabeth clutched at the lycan paw around her neck, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to call for help. Her face was pale and her lips were tinged blue. The terror in her wide gray eyes broke my heart and destroyed any confidence I had left in myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice cracking as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, Annabeth; I'm so sorry..." I lowered my head, ashamed of myself, touching my forehead to the ground and silently weeping.

It was over.

Setne had won.

A war cry of pure rage jerked me from my mourning and I looked up just as a second war cry of determination followed. A freezing blast of wind even colder than the air already around washed over me, and my eyes widened as I saw Nico throw his sword as hard as he could. The Stygian iron blade spun like a Frisbee toward Setne, who stopped his gawking long enough to shout an order at his lycans. One of them leapt in front of him; the blade slammed into its chest and it howled in agony as it burst into shadow.

Just then, the owner of the second war cry, Leo, burst into view on the back of a bronze dragon, shouting and lobbing fireballs at Setne and the lycans. Nico raced up perfectly in time to catch the feisty son of Hephaestus when he was thrown from the dragon's back by a lycan that the dragon immediately caught in its jaws and flew off with, the monster howling in rage and pain as it vanished.

"Thanks," Leo panted, glancing after his ride. "Damn, there goes Festus."

"Watch it, Valdez," Nico growled.

"Geez, sorry," the Mexican-American said, standing upright. "Damn, Nico; you're so cold!" He rubbed his arm where the son of Hades had touched him.

"And you're hot," Nico scoffed, shaking his hand like he'd just been burned. "Take that the wrong way, and I'll hurt you."

"Gods, man, chill," Leo said, holding up his hands. Then he paused. "Ok, bad choice of words."

"Well, if it isn't the fire-user and the fiancée," Setne said, recovering.

"That's right!" Leo crowed. "Fire and ice, here to take you down!"

"Valdez!" Nico snapped. "Shut your mouth." I finally recovered as well, and tried to scramble to my feet, collapsing immediately.

"Nico!" I cried, absolute terror ripping through me. "Please..." His dark, icy gaze flicked to me, warming with love and worry.

"Stay down, Ras," he called. "Leave him to us."

"No! No, leave, please," I begged, sobs wracking my body. "Please..."

"Look at that," Setne mused aloud. "The great and mighty Erasmus, a hero among heroes, brought to his knees, pleading for the lives of his lover and his friend."

"Shut the hell up!" Nico shouted. "You don't know him! Quote facts all you like, but do you know his habits, his minor quirks, how often he cries at night for the loss of a child's life, or even where he goes to be alone for a few minutes after every battle to pray? You don't know what he's really like; you don't know anything about his suffering, his pain, his fears! Don't you DARE talk like you know him!"

"Ooh! Sharp tongue," Setne said. Despite his amusement, the ice in his gaze told me just how angry he was at my lover, cold enough to make the freezing waves washing off Nico seem warm. A sinking feeling weighted my gut; I knew he'd use my power the moment he figured out how to. I couldn't let him get that chance. Slowly, painstakingly, I pushed to my feet, my legs wobbling as I met Nico's gaze. Setne faced a bit away from me, so unless he looked in my direction, he wouldn't see me. I tried to ask Nico silently to keep Setne's attention forward. He didn't acknowledge me.

"Sharp?" Nico sneered. There was his acknowledgement. "That wasn't even close to sharp. THIS is sharp!" Lunging forward, he snatched his sword up from the ground, maneuvering to keep Setne's back to me. I moved toward the magician, stumbling. If I could just touch him...

A lycan slammed into my side. I cried out in pain as I crashed to the ground with the lycan pinning me.

"ERASMUS!" Nico screamed, horrified. He pulled up short, staring wide-eyed at me. Setne chuckled cruelly.

"Didn't think I'd notice, Porter?" he asked, turning to glance at me. "I know what kind of person you are, despite what your lover thinks. If you get the chance to do something for others, you always take it. You're predictable, Porter."

"I'll try not to be," I coughed, pressing against the lycan on top of me.

"A bit too late," Setne snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're incredibly smart, but you're way behind."

"So are you!" Leo yelled, tackling Setne from behind. The magician was surprised, and fell immediately. "Down you go, jerk! What, is it only fun to monologue if your opponents are on the verge of death? Dios mío, you're sick." His hands looked like torches and he held them just above and on either side of Setne's head, ready to burn him if he tried to escape. Anger blazed almost as bright in his eyes as on his hands.

"Valdez, be careful!" Nico shouted, gripping his sword.

"I know, I know," Leo said, keeping his fierce gaze on the magician pinned beneath him. Setne smirked.

"I forgot about you, boy," he chuckled. Leo scowled. I could see the pain and humiliation on his face. Whatever powers had been taken away from me, my ability to read people, and possibly understand animals, hadn't been one of them.

A sudden thought occurred to me: if I still retained part of my power, maybe I could draw the rest of it to me. Turning a sharp glare on the lycan above me, I took a breath and focused, imagining my power returning to me, pieces of it coming back a little at a time.

Setne gasped just as I felt something, like a space being filled.

"No way!" he said, looking over at me. A slice of pain hit me for a moment and I winced, but managed a victorious chuckle.

"I guess you forgot about me, too, Setne," I grunted, pushing harder against the lycan holding me down. My arm braced against the creature's neck as it tried to snap at my face. "I'm not who you thought I was..." Shifting, I got my leg under the lycan and kicked it back. Startled by my sudden attack, it stumbled off me and I quickly scrambled to my feet. Roaring, the lycan attacked me.

"Erasmus!" Nico threw a sword in my direction. I ducked under the lycan's claws and caught it, realizing it was my own Heavenly steel. Swinging it around, I hit the monster with the flat of the blade, so hard I knocked it unconscious. Satisfied, I turned to face Setne and Leo.

"You misunderstood who I am," I said, moving to stand just behind Leo's shoulder. Looking down at the magician, I felt a strange lack of emotion. "Allow me to correct that misunderstanding. My name is Erasmus Abraham Porter, and I am the son of Jerome Porter, a magician of the Per Ankh, and Hecate, Greek goddess of magic. I am a child adopted by the God of Israel, a prince of His family. I lead Camp Crossover, and I have more friends than you could ever imagine; by making me your enemy, you've made them your enemies as well. You made a mistake... Khaemwaset. And you're going to pay heavily for it." I felt Nico's cold presence beside me, giving me confidence. Setne stared at me, like I was some strange new animal that no one had ever seen before. He watched me with wide eyes, startled and even a little scared.

"Give him his power back," Leo said, his lips curled in a snarl that suggested he'd many lost things in the past. I rested a hand on his shoulder, making him look up in surprise.

"It's alright, Leo," I said, meeting his gaze evenly, though my body wanted to collapse again. "I'll take care of this."

Nico touched my arm lightly.

"Ras...?" I gently pushed his hand back and lowered myself carefully to one knee.

"You have something of mine, and I intend to take it back," I told Setne. He gritted his teeth.

"Not if I can help it," he scowled, kicking Leo back. The son of Hephaestus grunted as he hit the ground and rolled. I gasped and reached quickly for Setne, but he dodged my hand, jumping to his feet with an insane chuckle. "Close, but not quite."

"Leo! Are you alright?" I called, keeping my gaze on the magician.

"Y-yeah," he replied. "I'm fine. Nico..."

"I know," my lover answered. "We may have to do that." I didn't question them, still staring at Setne, who watched us with a smirk, as though he were already prepared for whatever they might do.

"It seems I once again underestimated you," he mused. "Rest assured it won't happen again."

"Oh?" I noted. "Too bad you already did." Focusing everything I could, I imagined pulling all of my power from him. His eyes widened and pain shot through me again, another piece sliding perfectly into place. Which piece, I didn't know, but I had a small idea.

Well, more of a hope, really. Closing my eyes, I reached for the connection Zynesta had given me to the lycan network. It worked, thankfully, and I bound them all, just as Setne ordered them to attack. They twitched and trembled, wanting to obey their master, but unable to. I felt a momentary pang of regret for taking away their free will, but I had to do it.

"What?" Setne blurted. "No!"

"Skull-lycans!" I shouted, mentally and physically. "He's a liar! He created you only to use you!"

"Then let him use us!" I heard from all of them.

"You're willing to throw away your lives in support of a tyrant who cares nothing for you? A murderer, liar, and all he cares about is becoming immortal, no matter who he has to step on!"

"...Yes!" This time it was hesitant. I was making ground.

"Don't listen!" Setne shouted. "Break his spell, attack!"

"Valdez, now!" Nico called, lunging toward the magician. Leo threw a fireball at Nico's sword, and the Stygian iron was instantly engulfed in flames that turned from red-orange to white-blue.

"I've talked with one of your kind," I told the lycans as Nico swung at Setne, who ducked and scrambled to get away. "She was the first female skull-lycan, and she didn't even have a name!"

"...We don't need names." Only a few spoke this time, and they were quiet, uncertain.

"I named her," I continued, as if they hadn't spoken. "I called her Zynesta. She's happier now, without a body, hiding within me, than she ever was serving Setne. You can be free, too!" I felt them all faltering.

Listen to him! Hearing Zynesta's voice in my head again startled me and I almost fell over. As it was, I did end up crouched on my hands and knees, which actually saved my life; at that moment, something Setne did threw Nico's sword from his hand and the blade swished past close enough to rustle my hair before slamming into the ground and sticking upright.

"Leo!" I shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" he replied, darting over, grabbing the sword, and chucking it toward Nico as the son of Hades dodging a glowing red hieroglyph that Setne had throw at him.

If you don't want to, then listen to me! Zynesta continued, talking to the other lycans. The hieroglyph hit the ground near me and exploded, sending me sprawling backward. Leo was there instantly.

"You okay?" he asked, helping me stand.

"I'm fine," I panted. "Come on!" Rushing forward, I hurried to Nico's aid.

Setne lied to me! Zynesta said viciously. He promised my batch-mates and I that he would bring us back if we died; he told us we were the only skull-lycans he was ever going to create!

"Ras, duck!" Nico shouted. I obeyed and another hieroglyph exploded behind me, leaving a flaming crater behind. Leo ran to it and grabbed chunks of dirt and grass that were on fire, throwing them like grenades at Setne, who cursed in Egyptian and dodged them.

"Don't give him a moment's rest," I called to Leo and Nico. "If he gets it, he'll figure out how to use my power as his own!"

He threw us aside the moment we'd served our purpose! Zynesta was still ranting. I attacked Setne head-on, stumbling as I listened to Zynesta's next words. Erasmus values me in a way Setne never did; he's got a good heart, and he treats me like a real person, not just a pawn to be disposed of!

"Ras, if you touch him, will you get it back?" Leo asked, catching a hieroglyph and chucking it back at Setne. The magician dove to the side, exclaiming in pain as he was pelted with flaming dirt.

"I think so," I answered, panting. "Can you get me closer?"

"We'll try," Nico replied.

"Never!" Setne snarled. His usual calm demeanor was gone, replaced by rage and a touch of panic.

"Valdez, let's do it!" Nico shouted. He raised his sword and let out a long beckoning cry. The ground around him trembled and bony hands broke through the dirt, skeletons clawing their way to the surface. Leo pummeled Setne with fireball after fireball, keeping him well-occupied while Nico raised his army of the dead.

I stared at my lover, amazed. I'd only ever seen him control the dead a few times, and he never summoned more than two or three. Now, standing there with his long black ponytail flicking back and forth like a tail in the breeze, his handsome face a mask of concentration and anger, clothes torn and dirty, I realized just how powerful he really was—at least a hundred undead warriors stood at attention, waiting for his orders. Beside him, I felt like a little kid looking up at his father, wishing he could be so amazing someday.

Brothers and sisters, listen to me! Zynesta said, breaking through my thoughts. Shake free of your bondage, fight Setne's control over you; be truly free for once in your lives! A rallying cry spread through the network, unheard by the others but deafening to me. And Setne.

"NO!" he screamed, furious. "How dare you, Porter!" Leo stumbled and his attack went wide. Nico took over, commanding his army to attack the magician. Setne blasted them back and turned a fierce glare on me. "You alienated my own creations against me!"

"You did that yourself," I countered harshly, returning his glare with at least as much intensity. "All I did was show them the truth." Releasing the lycans from my tas hirup spell, I closed my eyes and sighed. "You're a genius, Setne. You did things no one else ever thought possible, including creating the skull-lycans. But you're greedy. In the end, it's your downfall."

"And you offer too many chances," Setne growled. "In the end, that will be your downfall." I looked up, just in time to see both Nico and Leo go pale, a major accomplishment for the former, who was already so pale anyway.

"Erasmus!" Nico choked. Confused, I frowned at him.

Suddenly, I tensed; a wave of pure evil flowed through my body. I tried to move, but couldn't. My thoughts, emotions, personality, soul... None of that changed, but my body refused to obey me, and it felt like a hand was gripping my physical heart, squeezing it and constricting blood flow.

"You're too naïve and gentle, Porter," Setne sneered, a smirk curling his lips upward. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" He'd figured out how to use my powers.

He really had won this time.

Lycans and skeletons rushed him, but he threw them back easily using my magic.

"Finally," he cackled triumphantly. "Finally, I will take my place as king of the gods! With all this power at my disposal, no one will ever be able to challenge me!" Despair overwhelmed me. I'd failed.

"Erasmus!" Nico shouted. "Listen to me! You can still beat him!" I dropped to my knees. Sure, it was as simple as taking away the power of the most powerful man in the world. I'm pretty certain all the vegetarians in the world would eat meat before I'd be able to take back my power from Setne.

"Don't give up, Ras!" Leo called, pumping up his flames to encompass his arms as well as his hands.

"Don't listen to them," Setne snorted. "You're useless now, Porter; you're completely mortal." The despair grew to full depression and I covered my face with my hands. Because I was too weak, the entire world was a slave to him now.

"Stop it, Erasmus!" Nico yelled sternly. "Your primary fatal flaw... You think too little of yourself! You're TOO humble! Erasmus Porter, mortal or not, you are the most powerful man in the world!" I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. If that were true, Setne would never have been able to take my power from me and use it as his own.

"You defeated Gaea in a battle of wills!" Leo pointed out excitedly. "You created and protected an entire camp full of demigods!"

"No!" Setne snapped sharply. "You lost, Porter; you're nothing!"

"Don't listen to him, Erasmus!" Nico cried. "You brought two cultures together that were never supposed to have touched, and because of you, we solidified the bond between the Greek and Roman demigods when they could easily have destroyed each other! And throughout it all, you stayed a Christian!" I flinched, startled by his assertion. "You refused to accept that everything you'd known for sixteen years was false; you, and you alone, proved to the rest of us that your God exists! You told us that God allows His people to go through trials to refine them; this is just another trial to make you stronger! Are you giving up just like that?" He paused, his argument leaving everyone speechless, including Setne. "If you give up just because this is the biggest fire you've jumped into, then you're not the Erasmus I know and love."

Ouch. I grabbed at my aching chest, feeling his words pierce my heart like a sword. But I couldn't win this battle, could I? It was over; Setne had my power, he'd used my own ka power to bind me, and...

Hold it. If he'd bound me, how could I have moved? I'd fallen to my knees, moved my hands; how could I be bound? I looked up, my surprised confusion evident.

"I... I can move," I breathed. Setne flushed in anger.

"Not possible! I... I let you move," he said, trying to recover. "See? I'll bind you again!" He tried, and I felt a momentary twitch of him controlling me, but it didn't last for more than a second. "No! I will not lose! Tas!" The Ribbons of Hathor, still tied to me, began to expand, trying to bind me up like a mummy. But they moved slowly, sluggishly, as though they were drunk. I tugged at them, trying to get them off, but they were already too tight.

A black sword wrapped in blue-white flames slashed through the pink ribbons at my wrists, cutting through them more easily than a knife through butter. The other ribbons thrashed like living things before vanishing. I gave Nico a grateful but ashamed look, feeling foolish. He held out his hand, the lack of expression on his face made up for by the absolute love in his eyes as I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet.

"You really think I can do this?" I asked, still feeling powerless.

"I know you can," he answered firmly. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I nodded and turned to Setne.

"Leo, Nico, keep him still," I said. "I just need to get close enough for one touch." Fury cascaded across Setne's expression.

"You will never win!" he bellowed furiously. Who knew such a small man could have such a big voice? He blasted Nico and Leo with magic, throwing them back, and started to do the same to me. I lifted my sword and imagined cutting through the shot of magic, splitting it to either side of me. The magic did split, like water around a rock, and I gasped as I felt it being drawn to me, like a magnet. Pain wracked me and I winced as another piece snapped into place.

A victorious grin touched my lips as I realized that every discharge of magic he made was a thread attached to my power within him. If I could capture one...

"I won't let you win!" he shouted, throwing blast after blast at me. I focused on dodging them, but only just barely, trying to catch them as well.

"You'll try, you mean!" Leo shouted, tossing a couple of fireballs at him. Nico darted in just behind the fireballs, slashing at Setne as the magician swatted the fire away with magic and hieroglyphs. With a roar of pain, Setne threw Nico back. I longed to go help my lover, but I couldn't risk Setne running away with my powers, so I lunged at him, keeping just behind him as Leo hit him again and again. The son of Hephaestus faltered as I moved into his zone of attack, but I gesture for him to keep going. Setne blocked, deflected or dodged each hit, paying absolutely no attention to me. The moment I was close enough, I jumped forward, grabbing Setne around the neck and putting my sword at his throat.

"NO!" he screeched as my power flooded out of him and back into me. "You can't win! You won't win!"

"Just did," I hissed. "Tas hirup." He stiffened, still sneering. Exhausted, I stumbled back, barely maintaining control of him. But I was victorious. That was all that mattered at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

You didn't call me, Heka pouted, annoyed. I started sharply, almost losing control of Setne. Give me that... He took over controlling the magician. Relax a bit, moron.

Nice to have you back, I told him, falling over and panting. You, too, Zyn.

Nice to be back, she replied, amused.

Um, about your body... I began.

It's fine, she cut in. Get your rest first.

"Erasmus!" Nico rushed over, dropping his sword as he knelt beside me and cupped my face. "Oh gods, Ras, I thought for sure you were dead..." The worry in his eyes touched me and I smiled, reaching up to take his hand.

"I'm fine, Nico," I assured him. "But we have to check on the others. Come on." He stood as I did, and caught me when I stumbled.

"Stay here," he ordered, gently pushing me back down. "I'll make sure everyone's alright." Standing again, he picked up his sword. "Valdez, check on Percy and them; I'm going to find everyone else. Watch Ras for me, too; don't let him move until I come back with Bella."

"Yes, sir," Leo snorted, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Should I salute, too?" Nico gave him a bland look and he raised his still flaming hands, extinguishing them as he pat the air in a placating motion. "Chill, man; I got it." He paused and snickered. "Still a bad choice of words... I never learn, do I?"

"Leo," Nico sighed. "Shut up." Striding over to a tree, he melted into the shadow and vanished. I finally got a chance to see where we were, and I couldn't stop a light chuckle at the irony; we sat in the clearing where I'd battled Gaea so many years ago, back before Nico and I started dating. I could even see the great big indent where the Athena Parthenos had stood.

Leo moved across the battlefield, checking on Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Orinda and Kohn. The skeletons were sinking back into the earth, their master gone now, and the lycans hovered indecisively before they began bounding off in various directions. I considered trying to call them back.

Don't, Zynesta said quickly. They're confused and anxious right now; if you try to talk to them, they're as likely to attack you as listen to you. They have to find their own ways now; some of them may do what other monsters do and attack demigods, but some of them might learn to help demigods instead. Let them figure it out on their own, ok? I didn't like it much, but I nodded with a sigh.

"Hey, Ras," Leo said, coming over and sitting beside me. "Is your middle name really Abraham?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you myself."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," he laughed. I started to ask him how the others were doing, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of a tall, bald, blue-skinned man. I scrambled to my feet as Leo jumped up and set his fists on fire.

"Hold it, Leo," I said quickly. "That's Julius Kane, Osiris."

"Thank you for the introduction, Mr. Porter," Julius said, dipping his head in respect. "I believe you have someone for me?"

"Yes, sir," I said, turning to Setne. The magician glared daggers at me that promised retribution as soon as he was free.

It's about time you got here, Osiris, Heka grunted. Do you know how difficult it is to handle him with this body and these powers? Even I'm having trouble!

"Mm. You're also too lazy to train properly, Heka," Julius chuckled. "Have you even once used his body in your own form?" I noticed Leo's confusion and motioned that I'd explain it later.

No need, Heka snorted. I felt control of Setne transfer quickly to Osiris, who took over from Julius at that moment.

"You really ought to learn," he said. "Anubis and Walt live much more in harmony than do you and Erasmus. And Julius and I have practically perfected it."

"If he doesn't want to, I don't mind," I told him. "He's the one missing out." Osiris laughed aloud, a deep, comfortable sound that helped me relax. Heka snorted, but didn't reply.

"Indeed." Stepping closer, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Erasmus, you have done something that others have failed to do; because of you, the world will finally be safe from Khaemwaset's devices."

"I appreciate the gratitude," I said, "but the honor definitely isn't just mine; I couldn't have done it without Nico and Leo." Turning, I glanced back the son of Hephaestus, who wore a goofy grin.

"Leo Valdez," Osiris smiled. "I've heard many great things about you, fire-user, son of Hephaestus, maker of the Argo II. I must thank you for your help as well."

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome," Leo grinned. Both Osiris and I rolled our eyes.

"I must go now," the Egyptian god of the dead announced. "Please pass on my gratitude to your fiancée." I blushed lightly and nodded.

"Of course," I said. He went to Setne and took the magician's arm.

"You will not escape this time, Khaemwaset." They vanished and I spotted people coming out of the trees beyond where they'd stood. My heart warmed as I saw my beloved leading them. As they drew near, Piper and the Kane siblings broke away from the others and hurried over to Jason, Percy, and Annabeth, all of whom were still out cold. Kyle and Lore ran to where Orinda was just stirring, and checked Kohn as well. Leo jogged over to them and I heard him assuring them everyone was alright.

"You're looking better," Nico said, taking my hand. "Even if you're missing your shirt." I snorted and he grinned. "We've got your stuff back at Camp Crossover. You really are looking better, though." Now I smiled at him and pulled him close, pressing my chapped lips against his in a gentle kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, and mine slipped around his shoulders.

"I'm feeling better," I answered, resting my forehead against his. Someone cried out in surprise, and it was immediately followed by a laugh. We looked over to see everyone staring up into the sky, various expressions of wonder and awe on their faces.

"It's snowing!" someone shouted excitedly. I looked up at the tiny flakes of frozen water drifting down on us. One touched my nose and I blinked, looking down again. Nico was watching me, a gentle look on his face.

"What?" I asked, my lips turning upward.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just can't stop think about how gorgeous you look right now." Heat rushed to my face and I looked away, focusing on Percy and Jason, who were sitting up, to avoid my embarrassment.

"I'm not a girl," I complained mildly.

"Of course not," he agreed. "Doesn't mean you can't be the most beautiful person on earth to me." I made a face at him.

"Now you're just teasing me," I said. He smiled and touched his nose to mine; then he kissed my cheek, catching the corner of my mouth.

"Your own fault; you left yourself wide open to that one."

"Yeah, I suppose I did," I said, sighing in mock defeat.

"Hey, Erasmus!" We both looked over as Piper and Clarina came up. I stepped away from Nico, taking his hands from my waist and twining my fingers in his instead.

"It's been way too long," I greeted. "How've you been, beauty queen?" My use of Leo's nickname for her made Piper snort in amusement.

"Okay," she said. "I mean, if spending my days either getting attacked by monsters nonstop or training with satyrs and going to bed each night with bruises the size of Texas is 'okay.'" I laughed and she grinned. "Anyway, Chiron contacted us from Half-Blood; he wants to talk to you as soon as possible. Both of you."

"Me?" Nico frowned. It wasn't often he was included in a meeting with Chiron. But Piper just nodded.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "He said he needs to talk to you two, Leo, Clarina, and... um, what's her name, Sinister?"

"Zynesta," I corrected, chuckling.

Sinister? the lycan in question protested.

Relax, I told her. She's only heard of you maybe once or twice.

"Alright, we'll head over first thing," I said aloud. "Who else is heading to Half-Blood?"

"Jason, Grover, Hedge, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and me," she answered. "Just about everyone else is going to Camp Crossover to wait, though Jaz, Sadie and Walt said something about going back to the Brooklyn House for a bit." Quickly tallying up numbers, I glanced at Nico.

"Can you take ten at a time?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably. I haven't tried that big a group in a while, but I've come a long way from having to make small jumps to get two and a statue somewhere." He caught my look and smiled reassuringly. "And I'm in no big danger of vanishing either, so long as I rest afterwards." Nodding in relief, I turned back to Clarina and Piper.

"Clarina, where are the other empousai?" I inquired.

"Doris, Lilianna, and Arsine are heading back to Crossover as soon as they can," she reported. "Tricia's waiting to see you."

"Tricia?" I repeated, picking through my memories. "She's the only empousa that survived, right?"

"Yeah," Clarina nodded. "She's young—even younger than Lilianna—but she was always afraid of Gaea, as well as all the gods. She's even wary of goddesses, except your mother. When she heard I was gathering forces to help you, she immediately signed on."

"And now she wants to meet me face-to-face," I guessed. She nodded again.

"But be careful," she warned. "Tricia is terrified of men in general, and she doesn't really trust women either; I still don't really understand why she trusts me even a little."

"I understand," I said. Glancing at Nico, I gave him an apologetic look. "Is it too much to ask that you'll come back later?" He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Not at all," he answered. "Just don't be too long." Leaning over, he gave me a quick kiss and then turned to Piper, who was staring open-mouthed. She shook herself and managed a smile.

"Time to go, I guess," she said nervously. Then she led Nico toward the others, all of whom were watching for monsters, though a few of them were joking around about the snow. Someone lobbed a snowball that was actually more of a slush-ball, because there wasn't enough snow to really make a good snowball. Regardless, it lightened the mood and several people started tossing fistfuls of snow at each other, whitewashing one another, and just generally having fun. I heard Nico offer to take people back to Camp Crossover, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, or the Brooklyn House, or wherever else they wanted to go, and I smiled before facing Clarina again.

"Alright then, let's meet Tricia," I said. She chuckled and turned to the woods behind her.

"Come on out, Tricia," she called. A very young woman, no older than fifteen or sixteen, stepped hesitantly out from behind a tree. She had pretty red hair framing a gentle, heart-shaped face. Her bright green-blue eyes looked almost like mine, but there was timidity in hers that belied her true nature. The petite girl came forward slowly and I lowered myself into a crouch so I wouldn't appear quite so threatening. She looked up shyly.

"Hello, Tricia," I said gently. "My name is Erasmus."

"I know," she whispered. "You're the son of my mistress, Clarina's master." I smiled and reached out my hand. She eyed it, fear tinting her gaze. I found it somewhat amusing that a monster that specialized in killing male demigods was absolutely terrified of them, but I didn't allow myself to show that amusement, in case she felt I was looking down on her.

"Clarina declared me her master," I said. "I gave her freedom from Gaea, but the choice to serve me was entirely her own."

"You gave her hope, a future," Tricia said quietly, glancing at Clarina. The older empousa nodded encouragingly and she took a breath before sliding her small hand into mine. "You gave me hope. May I pledge to you?" I stared at her in surprise.

"Y-you want to...?" I asked. The fear returned, amplified slightly this time. Her breathing quickened and she started to panic. Flames sparked in her hair and her legs changed, one to fur and one to metal. Her claws lengthened and her eyes turned blood red.

"Tricia? Tricia, calm down," Clarina said quickly, going to stand by the younger girl's side. "It's alright; he won't hurt you." Still, Tricia trembled, terrified. I squeezed her hand lightly, surprising her and catching her attention.

"I won't tell you what to do," I said softly. "If you want to pledge to me, it's your decision. But I will say this: I would enjoy your company as much as I enjoy that of Clarina and the others." That seemed to calm her down a bit and she relaxed, changing back to her human appearance. "Do you want to?"

"Yes," she answered, looking at me with a new appreciation. "Yes, I want to."

§§§

Chiron greeted me on the steps of the new Big House, which was still under construction. He was in his wheelchair, but he climbed out of it just after I arrived with Nico. We'd stopped at Camp Crossover so I could clean up and get better dressed for the cold, and then he'd brought me here. Clarina and Tricia stayed with me as well, though the latter kept me between her and Nico, and she watched him constantly, nervous. Nico ignored her existence, which I think helped.

"Welcome back, Erasmus, Nico," Chiron said, putting the wheelchair off to one side. "I know it's a bit late, but congratulations on your engagement."

"Only a year," I chuckled. "And given what's happened in the last year, it's to be expected." My mirth turned to embarrassment as I looked up at the scaffold-encased building that was still missing real walls. "Ah, about the camp..."

"It's alright, Porter," Chiron smiled. "We understand why you did it, and everyone's grateful you warned us. No one died at that time, although we have lost a few demigods due to weaknesses in the shield caused by your attack."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, looking down. "I should have figured out some way to stop Setne before he got here."

"You did what you could," the centaur countered. "Now, let's put that discussion to rest; I called you here to discuss something entirely different."

"The prophecy?" Nico offered.

"Correct," Chiron nodded. "Come on inside; Leo's already waiting, and we have something for your lycan friend."

Something for me? Zynesta echoed, interested.

Patience, I told her, chuckling. We'll get to that.

We followed Chiron into the partial-building, to an area sectioned off with plastic. Inside, Leo was fiddling with some gears and wire, whistling a random tune that sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me remember where I'd heard it. The son of Hephaestus looked up when we entered and grinned.

"Hiya," he greeted. I glanced at Tricia and decided she probably wouldn't want to be around Nico or Leo—or Chiron, for that matter—if she could avoid it.

"Why don't you wait out there?" I suggested. "We shouldn't be too long." Tricia nodded in relief and stayed out of the make-shift room.

"Now we're just waiting on Rachel Dare, our Oracle," Chiron said, gesturing for us to take a seat in one of the chairs or on the couch. Nico and I sat on the couch and Clarina stationed herself behind us. Leo took one of the chairs just as a young woman in her early twenties burst in.

"Sorry I'm late," she huffed, pushing fiery red hair out of her bright green eyes and plopping into one of the other chairs. "Did I miss anything?"

"Speak of the devil..." I muttered, my lips turning upward. I'd met her once before, but it was in passing, and neither of us really knew the other.

"Not at all," Chiron answered, casting me a 'quiet, please' look. "Now, the only person here who has not heard the prophecy is Erasmus. Rachel, if you would?" The girl nodded.

"Sure," she said, and began reciting. "A play of power leads to loss,/And brings about a line to cross./The worst to do is what you must;/Twixt fire and ice, a bond of trust./A choice to beat his fatal flaw/Or watch the suffering of all;/A man of faith will have to choose,/And not one will live should he lose./To end the loss, the ribbons break/And overcome a deadly fate."

"A man of faith?" I repeated, latching on to the phrase that most caught my attention.

"We got this prophecy just over a year ago, not too long before you went to Montana," Chiron explained, ignoring my question for the moment. "Nico was there when Rachel first spoke it, and I asked him not to tell you."

"We knew right away it involved you," Nico added. "No one else could've been the 'man of faith.'"

"They told me about it just after you got back from Montana," Leo said. "Chiron thought for sure I was a part of it too."

"Fire and ice," I said, understanding. Chiron nodded.

"We didn't think the prophecy would be coming true so soon after getting it, but when Setne attacked your camp and took everyone captive, we thought maybe it was the fulfilling of the first line: 'A play of power leads to loss.' But we didn't see how your capture created any sort of line we didn't want to cross."

"It wasn't until you warned Chiron you were going to attack that we finally decided the prophecy hadn't actually started yet," Rachel picked up. "And when Setne recaptured you, and Clarina came to us with Nico asking that we helped keep him from going after you, then we knew the prophecy had really started."

"Coming after me," I said. "That was the line to cross."

"Nico kept insisting that we were supposed to find you," Chiron agreed. "We told him it was the worst thing we could possibly do, and he pointed out that the next line of the prophecy was 'The worst to do is what you must,' which he felt meant we needed to go after you." I glanced at Nico, whose gaze was firmly pinned to the ground. Reaching over, I took his hand and squeezed, smiling gratefully when he looked up.

"None of us could make any sense of the other lines," Rachel continued, "but we knew Leo was involved, for the fire bit, and when someone mentioned how cold Nico seemed to be all the time, we figured he was probably the 'ice' part."

"We started training together," Leo added. "It wasn't fun for either of us, but all of us were sure Nico and I would be really important during the battle we all knew was coming."

"The rest of the prophecy remained a blank for us," Chiron said. "And remains a blank for me now."

"We figured it out," Nico replied. "While we were battling Setne, I realized what Erasmus' fatal flaw is." He glanced at me and I shrugged, gesturing for him to continue if he wanted. "He belittles himself. He doesn't accept just how powerful he really is; that's his fatal flaw."

"When Setne had his powers, Ras just about lost it," Leo noted. "He was ready to give up."

"But Nico didn't let me," I said, flushing slightly.

"I just told him the truth," my lover said simply. "I reminded him of what he told us about trials, and hoped it would kick-start his brain." He reached over with his free hand and flicked my forehead. I swatted his hand away, a light smile touching my lips.

"A choice to beat his fatal flaw, or watch the suffering of all; a man of faith will have to choose, and not one will live should he lose," Chiron recited, nodding. "I see. And the last lines?" Nico laughed.

"For once, the prophecy was rather literal," he said. "Setne had bound Erasmus in ribbons—"

"The Ribbons of Hathor," I supplied.

"—and tried to use them when he realized Ras was starting to recover," Nico continued, "so I cut them off."

"Which shouldn't have been possible," I pointed out. "The Ribbons of Hathor were made to stand up to anything."

"Except a flaming ice sword," Leo grinned.

"Wow," Rachel said. "So 'To end the loss, the ribbons break, and overcome a deadly fate'; that really was literal."

"Indeed," Chiron nodded, impressed. "Well, now we all understand it. And with the completion of that prophecy, it likely won't be long before we get a new one." Rachel made a face.

"Can't wait," she said sarcastically.

As Leo asked her about it and she complained to him, I mused over the battle, mainly the part where Setne had taken my power. I'd always been a bit connected to it, but when it was gone, out of my body, I couldn't sense nearby monsters. And when I looked at them, they blurred, looking like bears, wolves, dogs, and other less harmless creatures than they really were, which meant the Mist was using me, instead of me using the Mist. I realized why I'd felt so powerless, so mortal, when Setne had my power; all my life, the Mist was constantly a part of me, always attracted to me, showing me what others couldn't see, hiding me from my enemies, or allowing me to change my appearance. Without it, I really had been completely mortal, utterly helpless.

At that moment, I decided I never wanted to feel that helpless again. I looked up at Chiron and caught his attention during a lull in Leo and Rachel's discussion.

"Chiron, I was wondering..." I began, drawing all attention to me. "When Setne took my power from me, I felt like I couldn't even protect myself, like if a monster came up to me at that moment, I wouldn't even be able to use a sword. I don't want to feel like that ever again; do you know any way I could train without my power?" Rachel, Leo, and Nico stared at me in surprise, and I sensed even Clarina's curiosity skyrocket. Chiron rubbed his beard, thinking.

"...I don't know, Erasmus," he said finally. "I'm sure someone has asked a similar question in the past, but I've never heard of a demigod losing their power and I didn't know it was possible, so I don't know if there's a way to train powerless." I nodded; I'd already suspected as much.

"Hey, this is just a random thought," Leo said after a moment, "but... well, your power was like a ball of water or something when it was outside of you. You know? Like... I don't know, a flask or something. It was sort of... magnetized, I guess, to you because it was yours, but it looked like..."

"Are you actually going to say something intelligent," Nico asked blandly, "or are you just going to keep babbling?"

"Well, it almost looked like it was something that could exist outside a person," Leo said slowly. "Like, a Joey in a kangaroo pouch, you know? It can be out of the pouch, but it wants to be in it."

"...Are you suggesting I can put my power outside of myself, in a ball like the one we saw before?" I asked finally, frowning.

"Y- no... Yeah, yeah," he stammered. He paused and then tried again. "Yes, that's what I think. I mean, just think about it; even if it's a part of him, when you take something apart, it's always easier to take it apart after that."

"So now that Setne's taken his power out of him once, it'll be easier to take it out again," Nico mused aloud.

"Exactly," Leo confirmed.

"Makes sense," Rachel noted.

"Mm, and it's worth a try," I added. "Are we done? I want to go test it."

"One last thing," Chiron answered. "Leo, the automaton?" The son of Hephaestus beamed and jumped up.

"Ok, this is just awesome!" he blurted. "Get ready to feast your eyes on my greatest creation yet!" Turning to a covered statue nearby that I hadn't noticed before, he whipped off the cloth to reveal a young woman about my age with long, straight black hair and flawless bronzed skin. She wore a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and beige hiking boots. Her eyes were closed and she stood perfectly still, and it took me a full ten seconds to realize she wasn't actually a human.

"Is that...?" I began, wide-eyed.

"It's an automaton," Leo grinned. "I built her to help out around camp, you know, doing odd jobs and whatnot, but when Nico saw it, he asked if you could have it as a body for Zynesta." The lycan perked up at the mention of her name.

"Then that's...?"

"It's her new body," Leo nodded. "I took out the control disk for this one, and I'm already making a couple more, plus some wolves and dragons, like Festus. I figured the more defenses we have around here, the better."

"Zyn, check it out," I said, offering her control. She took it hesitantly, and immediately let go of Nico's hand.

"That's my new body..." she breathed, standing and going over to the automaton. She circled it, reaching out my hand to touch the hair, the face, the arms. Then she looked up at Leo. "Are you sure? It's so beautiful; I don't deserve a body like that."

"You're Zynesta?" Leo asked, confused.

"Yeah," she answered. "Ras lent me control for a bit."

"Oh, cool," Leo said, still a bit confused. "Um, you wanna...?" He gestured to the automaton.

"I... I do, but..." Zynesta paused. "Ras, I feel really weird saying this, but I... I don't want to leave..."

You're welcome to stay with me, I told her. Clarina and the other empousai do.

"Is that really alright?" she asked, turning my lips down.

Ask Nico and Clarina, I said. She looked up at the pair.

"Um, Erasmus wants me to ask you..." she said. "H-he says I should ask you if I can stay."

"You want to stay with us?" Clarina clarified. "I have no problem with that. But I suppose it's Nico's decision." Zynesta turned my gaze to Nico, who crossed his arms and watched me, considering.

"...I'll decide later," he said. "Take your new body and get out of Erasmus' already." Zynesta looked away, accepting the fact that he would never acknowledge her. Facing the automaton, she placed my hands on either side of the robot's head and took a deep breath.

"Ras, I'm transferring; take over." I took control as her presence filtered out of my body. Dropping my hands, I stepped back.

"Did it work?" I asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder but stopping just short. "Zynesta?"

For a long moment, nothing happened. I felt sadness descending on me and sighed. Sometimes things just don't go as planned.

"E... ras... mus..." I stepped back, hoping. The automaton clanked and whirred, and her shoulders shifted. Her head tilted and then lifted as she inhaled deep.

"Zynesta?" I waited optimistically. Her bright gold eyes—and I mean GOLD eyes—opened and I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. I reached over and clapped Leo on the shoulder.

"Holy Hephaestus, it worked?" he gaped. "I mean, of course it worked!"

"Leo, you are a genius," I laughed. "How are you feeling, Zyn?" She lifted her hands, gears clicking, and inspected them, awed. Touching her face, she closed her eyes and just let herself experience the feelings.

"It's... Amazing," she said softly, her voice high and gentle, just like in my head, but with a tinny, robotic touch to it. "I... I'm human..."

"What do you think?" I prompted.

"I didn't realize human life was so... strong," she said. "I feel so much better than I ever did in my original body. And, not to be insulting, but I feel like I can use all of my intelligence, not just the portion I had available in your body." I made a face, feigning insult. Leo, Rachel, and Chiron laughed, and even Clarina smiled. Only Nico remained unaffected.

"Welcome to humanity," I said, smiling.

"Well, relatively," Leo corrected. Zynesta's lips curled upward and she stepped past me, tilting her head at Nico, who eyed her impassively.

"There's one thing I've always been curious about," she said.

"Ask away," Nico said sardonically. I watched, interested, as she took another step, so that she stood right in front of him.

"Well, it's not exactly a question," she said slowly. Before anyone could react, she bent down and planted her lips on his. He jumped and pushed her away, shocked, but she was already pulling away, grinning. My jaw must've hit the floor; I stared at her, my brain completely shut off.

"Ooh!" Leo laughed. "Someone's in trouble!" The sing-song tone restarted my brain, and I blinked a couple of times.

"D-did you j-just...?" I stammered. Rachel and Clarina burst out laughing, and Chiron coughed, trying not to laugh as well.

"Leo's not my type, Chiron's too old, no offense..."

"None taken," he assured her.

"...and if I tried to kiss you, Nico would have killed me," Zynesta said simply. "And I don't like girls, so Rachel and Clarina are completely off my list."

"Thank you," Rachel said quickly, giggling.

"So you chose me?" Nico snarled, swiping his hand across his mouth.

"Oh relax," she said. "Who knows when I get another chance to kiss a guy? Especially one as cute as you?" She put her hands on her hips and snickered. "Ok, I spent way too long inside Erasmus' head, and I'm already way too comfortable in this body. Leo, you'd better shut me down, quick."

"Probably a good idea," Chiron agreed.

"Aw, do I have to?" Leo whined jokingly. "But she's so fun when we can actually talk to her!"

"I don't mind," I said, smirking. Nico shot to his feet, red-faced.

"I can't believe you, Ras," he hissed, and then stormed out of the room. I blinked, surprised by his action.

"Nico? Nico, hold up!" I hurried after him, seeing Tricia shriek in terror and scramble away from us. For a moment, I hesitated, wanting to reassure her, but Nico was still moving. Clarina came out of the room and went straight for Tricia.

"Go," she told me. "I've got her." Nodding, I ran after Nico. He stomped out of the building and headed straight for the Hades cabin, one of cabins I hadn't destroyed. I caught up with him just as he slammed through the door of the dark cabin.

"Nico, what's wrong?" I asked, striding in after him. He stopped in front of the giant obsidian statue of his father. Trembling, he clenched his fists at his side. I stepped up next to him. "Talk to me, Nico, please! I won't understand what's wrong if you don't talk to me." Waves of icy air swept off him, chilling me, and dark lines spread outward from his feet.

"How can you treat her like a friend?" he demanded, his voice ringing through the cold room. "She tried to kill you!"

"So did Kohn," I pointed out calmly. "I don't see you attacking him."

"She attacked our home!" he shouted.

"So did the empousai."

"She took your body!" He whirled on me, fury in his black eyes. I took the distance between us easily and put my hands on his shoulders, sliding them slowly down to his hands and pulling them up to my lips. Meeting and holding his gaze, I laid a gently kiss on each finger, lingering over the ring he still wore and giving him time to cool his head.

"So did you," I said softly. "Nico, there are people in this world who never get a second chance. I've seen the best of humanity, and I've seen the worst, and I still believe in second chances."

"But..." He gritted his teeth, looking down in frustration. Releasing a hand, I brushed the backs of my fingers against his jaw, and then tucked my hand under his chin and lifted it, forcing him to look up again.

"A long time ago, I hurt you," I reminded him. "I told you I didn't love you, and it broke your heart. But when I admitted the truth, and begged for your forgiveness, you gave it. You gave me a second chance, Nico; how could I do anything less?"

"...I hate it when you make sense," he grouched, pouting. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him warmly.

"And I love it when you listen to me," I returned, starting to pull back. His hands went to my face and he yanked me back, kissing me with such intensity, my mind reeled pleasantly. Despite the chaos, one thought was clear; I knew exactly what was coming next.


	13. Chapter 13

I slammed Nico back against the base of the statue, kissing him hotly, our tongues playing tug-of-war between our teeth. He slipped his hands under my armor-jacket, making me flinch slightly as his cold fingers played across my bruised, sensitive skin. Moaning softly, I pressed myself flush against him, rubbing my swelling groin against the bulge in his pants, which elicited a hissing groan from deep in his throat. He quickly paid me back by catching my lip between his teeth and tugging roughly. I tasted blood but I didn't care; my hands went to his belt, unbuckling it in a matter of seconds.

"Wait," he gasped, putting his hand on mine and halting my progress. "I can't... N-not here..."

"Why not?" I purred, flicking my tongue across the back of his jaw and nipping at his ear.

"Idiot," he hissed, digging his fingers into my hip. "We're right under my dad's statue." I looked up at the dark, brooding image of Hades and smirked.

"Then he's just going to have to deal with it," I snorted, "because I'm not going anywhere until I've had you." He rolled his eyes, a touch of red in his cheeks, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Better make it quick," he murmured, leaning in and latching on to the base of my jaw, "before the others come looking for us."

"I don't think this is the kind of domestic they expect to, or want to, walk in on," I agreed, sighing in pleasure as he nibbled and sucked at the skin between my jaw and neck.

My hands went to work almost automatically, undoing the button of his jeans and tugging the zipper down before I'd even realized they were moving again. Kneeling, I took him in my mouth, sucking gently. He trembled, groaning, and buried his hands in my tangled hair. I winced as he tugged a little too hard, but ignored it, focusing on the sounds he made as I pleasured him.

"R-Ras..." he panted. "Please..."

"Please what?" I asked in amusement, running my tongue along the underside of his member. I knew exactly what he was asking for, but I loved hearing his voice shudder and crack with absolute bliss.

"Damn it, jerk," he spat. "You know what I want..." Smirking, I kissed the tip of his cock and reached down to undo my own jeans. I adjusted my position and guided him as he sat in my lap. We both gasped as I entered him and I realized just how much I'd missed this; a year of abstinence can easily drive a man insane. I hadn't even bothered to try satisfying myself, knowing it would be pathetic compared to being inside my deathly lover.

Nico leaned down to kiss me as he moved against my deep, slow thrusts. His panting complemented mine when he pulled away and leaned his forehead against my shoulder, digging his nails into my back and arching his to pull me deeper inside him.

I gave in easily, and a lot quicker than I'd meant to. He laughed and pushed me back, straddling me.

"That really was quick," he teased, nibbling on my throat.

"Shut up," I said, burning from the neck up. "It's been a while."

"I know," he murmured against my skin, sending shivers up my spine. "Believe me, I know."

Moving down my body, he left a trail of kisses to my member, which hardened instantly with one coaxing touch. I kicked off my jeans at his silent prompt and he pressed a finger into me as he leaned up and kissed me heatedly.

"My turn," he whispered after a bit. I bit back a cry of delight as he thrust into me, reversing our roles quickly and effortlessly.

It'd been much too long since he'd dominated me and my brain shut down completely, reveling in the heavenly feeling. When he came, it pushed me over the edge a second time. As we lay there, Nico draped across me like a human blanket—not at all inclined to move, nor was I inclined to make him—I felt completely at peace. It was a welcome break from all the stress of the past year.

"You're so thin," Nico murmured in annoyance, his voice low and tired but content. I shrugged lightly.

"So were you when we first met," I pointed out softly, a warm laziness descending on me. "You looked like a scarecrow." He thumped me on the chest with his fist, but there was no power behind it.

"Did he give you any food at all?" The bitterness in his voice was directed at Setne, but I still felt a little stung.

"Even if he hadn't, I would have made sure I got something," I said, peeved.

"I know, but..." Nico sighed, burying his face in my neck. "I hate to think you were so mistreated. If Setne wasn't already were he belonged, I'd kill him myself."

"But he is," I countered, running my hands through his hair. I kissed his temple and sighed. "Nico, I don't like how much hate you carry." He pushed himself up to look me in the eye, frowning.

"What?" he growled. Reaching up, I tucked a black lock behind his ear and rubbed my thumb against his cheekbone.

"You hold grudges for so long," I explained. "You hardly trusted Clarina and the others when they first swore to me, and you still have trouble trusting Kohn. You keep a close eye on Orinda whenever we spend time together, you always brood when I make friends with a new demigod, and more recently, you refuse to accept Zynesta. Why is it so hard for you to let people in?" His gaze shunted quickly to the side and he sat back on his heels, standing as I sat up. He zipped his jeans, buckled his belt and leaned against one of the pillars, his gaze dark and thoughtful. I tugged my own jeans back on and sat cross-legged at the base of the statue, waiting patiently, curiously.

"When I was a kid, I had no one but my sister," he said quietly after a long moment. "Bianca was all I had in the world. We were born decades ago, but we got stuck in the Lotus Hotel and we didn't come out for a long time. When we did, everyone we'd known was dead. We were in a world so foreign, we felt like outsiders. And then Percy and his friends found us. We got to Camp Half-Blood, and soon after, Bianca went with them on a quest." He paused and turned toward me, agony in his features. His voice broke when he spoke again. "She died, Ras. She died getting me a stupid figurine." He closed his eyes, clenching he jaw tight. A tear streaked down his cheek as he leaned his head back against the pillar. "I... I was so alone. No one cared for me; I was an outcast, the only child of Hades. I spooked the kids at Camp Half-Blood, and the Roman demigods thought I brought bad luck. Everyone avoided me. Even when Percy and Jason and the rest came for me in Greece, I felt like they'd only done it to get my help finding the Doors of Death. I learned long ago not to let anyone close to me; the closer people got to me, the worse they got hurt, or the less they liked me."

"I didn't," I whispered. He looked at me, an ageless sadness in his eyes.

"I know," he returned, his voice breaking again. "You were the first person that didn't run the moment you knew who and what I was. Even after time had passed, you didn't start ignoring me again, like others."

"I understand now why you don't let people close," I said slowly, "but why don't you trust people?"

"...When Bianca left, I made Percy promise to bring her back safely," he answered, so softly I almost didn't hear him. "He didn't bring her back. He brought that stupid figurine instead." I wondered why he'd still fallen for Percy if the demigod had broken his trust, but I didn't think even he knew the answer to that one.

"What was the figurine?" I asked, trying to distract him. He gave me a narrow look touched with pain as he dropped into a crouch, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Hades," he answered. "I was obsessed with Mythomagic, and I had collected practically all the cards as well as every single figurine, except Hades." I glanced up over my head at the statue looming over me.

"Ironic," I noted, amused. My jollity vanished as I looked back at Nico and saw him lower his head, his shoulders shaking. Immediately, I clambered to my feet and hurried to his side, gently touching his arm. He shifted and grabbed me around the waist, burying his face in my chest and sobbing. I hesitated only a moment before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and holding him close.

"I killed her, Ras," he choked, clinging to me. "It was my fault."

"No, no, shh," I hushed. "Don't say that; it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was," he insisted, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. "If I hadn't been so fixated on getting that last one, she wouldn't have risked her life to get it for me!"

"Nico, she was your sister," I reminded him, brushing his hair back. "She wanted you to be happy."

"But...!" I cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Trust me," I whispered. "She knew what she was doing." He trembled in my arms and ducked his head as more tears left streaks down his face. I shifted to lean against the pillar and cradled him, letting him exhaust himself.

Finally, he managed to stop crying and rested, trembling, against me. I scratched gently between his shoulder blades, touching my lips to the edge of his temple, by his ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just..."

"It's alright," I hummed.

"I haven't thought about Bianca in years," he said quietly. "I forgot her..."

"No, Nico," I argued. "You didn't forget her, you moved on, like she would have wanted. You never have to forget her. Alright?"

"I... I don't..." He took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. "I won't forget her. Thank you..."

"You're welcome, love," I murmured into his hair, squeezing him reassuringly.

§§§

A thought occurred to me as we rested against the pillar and a gentle smile bloomed on my face. A soft chuckle made its way through my chest and up to my throat, making Nico look up curiously. He rested against my chest, one arm tucked under me, the other trailing swirls across my abs.

"I don't suppose you've given any thought to wedding plans," I mused, "given the fact that you won our little bet." His fingers stilled.

"Well, some, but..." he paused. "What brought that to mind?"

"I was just thinking," I answered, petting him absently, "how glad I am that you're comfortable enough to cry around me; most men would never let another man see that kind of weakness. And I realized we're going to have plenty more opportunities to show each other our weaker sides in the future, which got me thinking about the wedding. Any thoughts?"

"Depends," he said slowly. "I have hopes, maybe a few suggestions."

"Speak, that I may hear them," I teased. He smiled and resumed tracing circles.

"Well, what do you have planned?"

"A small wedding," I answered without hesitation. "Chiron or Amos presiding, unless you have someone else in mind."

"Not at all," he said. "Guests?"

"Walt, Jaz, Zia, the Kane siblings, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Leo, Orinda, Kohn, Lore, Kyle, Lindsey, Girtin, and Gina." I pressed my lips to the top of his head for a moment. "Anyone else you want there? Percy and Annabeth?"

"Why Leo?" he asked curiously, pausing his fingers for a moment before moving his hand up to toy with the collar of my shirt.

"He saved my life," I said quietly. "Just like you did." His hand stopped, palm to my collarbone.

"Ras?" he said softly. I could already hear the hurt and accusation in his voice and I spoke immediately to preempt it.

"Nico, I always have and always will love you," I said gently, holding him tightly. "No one else is even on my radar. I had hoped to make that clear when I proposed to you. But I owe so much to so many people." Letting go, I reached up and took his chin, tilting his head so I could meet his gaze. "Maybe this will make more sense: the affection I have for others is deep, but it barely scratches the surface compared to how deep my affection for you runs." He blushed lightly and looked away.

"I know," he pouted. Smiling, I rested my cheek on the top of his head.

"So were you changing the subject to avoid me offering to invite Percy?" I ribbed.

"Not cool, Ras," he snorted. "Are you really throwing that back on me?"

"Hey, I'm just saying..."

"You're cruel," he said, wrapping his arm around me.

"And yet you still love me," I reminded, running my hand down his side. "I'll never understand why." For a moment, Nico said nothing. Then he shifted, throwing one leg across my waist and sitting up, straddling me. I looked up at him curiously as he laid his palms against my chest.

"Erasmus Porter, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said, leaning toward me, his gaze warmer than I'd ever seen it; jet gemstones had turned into burning coal. "And if you ever doubt it, tell me, and I'll fix that immediately." An evil idea sprouted from the darkest part of my mind and I smirked at him.

"...I... Doubt it," I said purposely. His eyes glittered in amusement and he rubbed his groin against mine, making me hard almost instantly. Leaning over, he put his lips by my ear.

"I love you to Tartarus and back," he murmured heatedly, still rubbing against me. I closed my eyes, a long moan dragging from my throat, and I gripped his knees, barely able to keep myself from throwing him on his back and taking him right there. He leaned down to suck at my throat, alternately kissing and biting that spot, until I was certain there'd be a dark purple bruise there for days to come.

A sound outside the door interrupted and we both jumped up, alert and ready for anything that might come through that door.

Except a four-year-old girl with two long blonde ponytails and a pair of very familiar sea-green eyes.

"What the...?" Nico frowned, sliding his sword back into its sheath. My weapons had been left at the Big House, but it wasn't like I'd need them unless a monster broke through the shield, and even then I could distract it with magic long enough to get my sword.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed, running toward me with her arms outstretched. I stared as she rammed into my knees, just about knocking me over, and clamped her chubby little arms around my calves.

"Um..." I glanced at Nico, who was staring in equal surprise. "I have no earthly idea..." His gaze darkened, and I knew immediately what was going through his head. "Nico, I swear..."

"I know," he cut in. "But... she does resemble you..." I looked down again as the girl grinned up at me and giggled. The humor dancing in her eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't think who.

"Elizabeth?" a frantic, familiar voice called outside.

"Annabeth," I said, suddenly getting it. Leaning down, I picked up the child, who weighed less than I thought she would, and balanced her on my hip as I went over to the door of the cabin.

Near the partially rebuilt cabin next door, Annabeth stood with a wild look in her eyes, running her hands through her mussed hair and clutching a small teddy bear. A few buildings down, Percy poked around the ruins of a cabin that wasn't under construction yet. Even from where I stood, I could see the terror in his features as he called out for Elizabeth.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I shouted, striding toward them. Both looked over and Annabeth's gaze lit up joyfully. She darted over, reaching for the child, who stretched out her arms toward the woman.

"Mommy!"

"Elizabeth! Oh thank the gods," Annabeth cried, taking her daughter from me and hugging her tight. "Where was she?" I gestured over my shoulder at the Hades cabin as Percy raced up.

"She walked in on Nico and I while we were talking," I said, deciding it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let her parents know she'd almost gotten scarred for life. "She thought I was Percy and just about bowled me over."

"Elizabeth," Percy scolded, cupping the girl's face. "Didn't I tell you about my look-alike?" The little girl giggled and reached out to splay her fingers against his jaw.

"Razzie," she tittered. Percy sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes, while Annabeth started laughing.

"Great, now I'm the Razzie the look-alike, and you're her father Percy," he told me, annoyed. I raised my hands, trying not to laugh.

"Not my fault," I said. "These are the looks I was dealt. Can't exactly change that." A thought occurred to me and I tilted my head, looking at Elizabeth. "Actually... Does she understand about her heritage at all?" Annabeth glanced at Percy and then looked back at me.

"Sort of," she admitted. "We've been raising her on stories of our quests, but I don't think she quite understands that we're not joking when we say we're the ones who did all of that."

"Then she doesn't know I'm part Egyptian?" I noted. Percy shook his head.

"She has heard quite a bit about Camp Crossover, though," he said. I nodded, feeling heat touch my cheeks; my camp was more popular than I thought.

"Elizabeth," I said, touching the girl's back. She turned to me just as I pulled the Mist and gave myself slightly darker skin, adding kohl around my eyes. Hers widened and she pointed at me, bouncing in her mother's arms.

"Mommy, he's got a black eye!" she squealed. We all laughed.

"No, honey, it's called kohl," Annabeth corrected. "Certain people that live in really sunny places wear it so they don't go blind from the sunlight." Elizabeth's mouth formed an 'O' of comprehension and she reached out to touch my cheek.

"I'm Razzie," I told her, brushing my fingers against her arm. "I run Camp Crossover. You know Camp Crossover, right?" She nodded emphatically.

"Mommy and Daddy told me it's a safe place," she said solemnly. "They said if I ever need help, I need to go to Camp Half-Blood or Camp C-Cross-o-ver." She beamed, proud of herself for saying it.

"That's right," I nodded, smiling. "These camps are safe places. You should always listen to Mommy and Daddy; they know." She bobbed her head up and down, and then looked at Percy.

"Daddy," she sang, reaching out to him. Annabeth transferred her daughter to his arms before sighing, a gentle smile on her lips. She turned a grateful gray gaze on me and stepped forward to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you so much, Erasmus," she said, gripping my shoulder. "For finding her, and for helping her figure out who's who."

"Of course," I nodded, returning her smile and letting my change of appearance fade. "You have a wonderful daughter; she's as quick as her father and as beautiful as her mother." Annabeth blushed and glanced at Percy, who grinned at her.

"He's right," he said, shifting Elizabeth to his hip and reaching over to take Annabeth's hand. She blushed deeper and kissed him warmly, causing Elizabeth to make a face.

"Ew! Mommy!" she scolded. I laughed, shaking my head, and turned away.

"You two are worse than me and Nico," I chuckled, waving over my shoulder. Looking up, I spotted my lover leaning against the doorframe of the Hades cabin, watching me in amusement. I gave him a mock glare. "What are you looking at?"

"The sexiest man alive playing with a four-year-old," he said, pushing off the frame and closing the door firmly. I flushed.

"I'm sure he is," I noted, glancing meaningfully at Percy's retreating form. "I doubt I could ever beat that." Nico gave me a sharp look.

"You are just asking for a smack upside the head," he said. Tilting my head toward him, I put my hands together in front of me, giving him a playfully pleading look.

"Please?" I teased. He scoffed, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. Reaching over, he bopped my lightly on the side of my head.

"Happy now?" he asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. I grinned and pulled him closer.

"I'm always happy with you around," I said, resting my hands on his hips. He didn't bother trying to hide his smile this time, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You know," he said softly, meeting and holding my gaze, "seeing you with Elizabeth, it got me thinking."

"About?" I prompted, shifting closer to him. He didn't move.

"Kids," he replied simply. "We can't..." He faltered and took a breath that shook just slightly, making me frown. "Don't you want kids, Ras?"

"Well, sure, but..." I broke off, realizing what he was worried about. "Nico, as long as I have you, I don't need anything else. If you want kids too, maybe... I don't know, maybe we could adopt." His gaze dropped and he didn't respond for a long moment. I started to worry myself before he finally spoke.

"Am I crazy to want your kids?"


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know who was more surprised; me, that he really wanted that, or him, that he'd actually said that aloud. Either 'thankfully,' or 'unfortunately,' I was saved from answering him by a great big bronze dragon—Festus, I remembered—followed by a plethora of tiny winged mechanical creatures, as well as a flock of harpies and a bunch of arai, wind spirits. They swooped past us, heading for the Big House, where I could see Leo rushing out to greet them. I noticed Calypso on the dragon's back, seeing her jump down to tackle the son of Hephaestus just as an arae peeled away from the rest and blew over to us.

"Mia," I greeted, recognizing Gleeson's oldest daughter. The young wind spirit beamed.

"I thought it was you, Erasmus," she giggled, her bright brown eyes twinkling happily. I didn't think anyone could dampen her hearty spirit, no pun intended. "Hey, Nico. I'm glad you guys got back safely."

"So are we," I smiled as Nico nodded his greeting. "How've things been here?"

"Well, Grover and the council have been having all sorts of trouble with monsters in the forest," she noted, glancing over her shoulder at the trees that made up a thick forest on one part of the camp. "When you and Setne attacked, it stirred up all kinds of creatures, but we've been managing it. Camp Jupiter's lent us some of their arai and fauns to help out, but I suspect they just want the fauns to learn how to be helpful, like our satyrs are, instead of begging." I chuckled, and even Nico smiled.

"And how's your family?" I asked. "I know your dad's as feisty as usual." She giggled.

"Absolutely; Mom's been trying to get him to calm down and stay home more often, and it's sort of worked, but when he heard you were in trouble, he just about took down the house looking for his club!"

"Mia!" a woman called, drawing our attention toward the gathering at the Big House. "Mia, where are you?"

"Oops," the arae said, "Mom's calling. Nice to see you guys again! Oh, and congratulations, by the way!" With that, she dispersed into gentle breezes, leaving Nico and I alone again.

The spirit's mention of Setne got me thinking about Simon, and I wondered idly what had happened with him, but resigned myself to never knowing. Sometimes, not every loose thread gets tied off at the end.

§§§

A banquet hosted by the Greek gods, on Olympus, with thousands of demigods in attendance, not to mention the Egyptian gods, and—to my complete and utter shock—several angels, including Michael and Gabriel, is at least a million times more nerve-wracking than facing off with Setne, or even Gaea. Especially when all the attention is focused on me and Nico.

"A feast?" I blurted, staring at Chiron. "In my honor?" We stood in front of the Big House after having joined everyone, and the centaur had announced that there would be a feast celebrating our victory and my safe return.

"Of course," he nodded. "If it weren't for you, Setne would still be free to roam the world, wreaking havoc everywhere he went."

"No, no, no," I said quickly. "I think you misunderstood what happened; I couldn't have done anything if it weren't for Nico and Leo, and everyone else, for that matter."

"Oh, stop complaining and accept already." I turned to see Orinda leading everyone from Camp Crossover and the Brooklyn House. Most of them had come on Freak's boat, but I saw at least a dozen pegasi also. Gina pulled a beautiful chestnut thoroughbred up near us and Percy and Annabeth slid off its back. The winged horse nickered, and I translated automatically: Do I get sugar now? I laughed just as Percy smiled.

"Sure, Jenny," he said, patting the pegasus' neck. "Gina, will you make sure she gets some sugar cubes later?"

"Of course," she answered, and then clucked disapprovingly at the horse, though her grin belied her annoyance. "You're spoiled rotten, Jenny." The horse whinnied in laughter, bobbing her head as Percy and Annabeth joined the rest of us.

"Hi, Percy," Calypso greeted, and then turned to Annabeth, the two girls immediately jumping into a conversation about the lack of necessity for boys, which caused Leo to protest. While they continued their discussion, and the other demigods mingled, Percy held out his hand to Chiron.

"Been a while," he said in salutation.

"Indeed," the centaur agreed. "It's been four years since you and Annabeth left." He glanced at the daughter of Athena laughing with Calypso at Leo's frantic apologies for some discretion. "I saw Elizabeth running around earlier; did you find her?"

"We did," Percy laughed. "Thanks for letting us leave her here for a bit. Annabeth and I just took her back to New Rome; Reyna's babysitting for us tonight." He glanced at me, grinning. "Speaking of, I hope you two are ready for the bachelor party of a lifetime."

"Um..." Heka must have disconnected the link between my brain and my tongue; none of my protests made it past my lips. Nico just stared blankly.

"Tonight, after the feast, we're splitting you up and one group is going to the Brooklyn House while the other goes to New Rome. And don't even bother trying to get out of it; Carter and I already have it all worked out. Seriously, I dare you to try running off; you won't make it two feet, so you might as well resign yourself to it right now." I exchanged grimaces with Nico; we were stuck with it.

"And there's no getting out of the feast?" I asked, wincing.

"Absolutely not," Chiron chuckled. "With everything you've done since you joined the demigod world, everyone wants to celebrate your engagement. And by everyone, I mean everyone; we've been sending out messenger harpies and Iris-messages all day, and every single one we've gotten back came with a gift and a promise to be on Olympus by sunset."

"Wait, Olympus?" Nico repeated, wide-eyed. I couldn't even express my shock, except by my jaw hitting the floor. Chiron nodded, smiling broadly.

"Yeah," Percy smirked. "Zeus himself is hosting this feast. Still want to back out?"

"And insult Zeus?" I squeaked. "I'm not THAT stupid!"

§§§

That's how I ended up in Olympus' dining hall, surrounded by gods, angels, and demigods, hardly able to take a step without someone coming up and congratulating me, or asking what it was like to do this, that, or the other. I had at least three people ask how hard it was to go against Gaea in a battle of wills, and I counted over a dozen that wanted to know what I felt like when I lost my power to Setne. People I'd never met before welcomed me like an old friend, and I just smiled and played along, begging for some sort of relief on the inside.

The food was delicious, ambrosia and nectar mixed in with all kinds of foods from all over the world, and so many wines I lost count of how many different flavors I tasted. It was certainly more than I'd had since I started drinking recreationally. My head buzzed as the evening wore on, and I stopped drinking before I had too much, keeping just this side of tipsy.

Around midnight, someone proposed a toast, and another called for a speech, a chant that was taken up by most of the hall. I'm still not quite sure how Nico got out of it, and I have absolutely no clue what I said; later, I was blissfully aware of how little I actually remembered.

Shortly after, Carter and Percy brought Nico and I together to say a quick goodbye before they took us our separate ways.

"Save me," Nico groaned, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder. I patted him, running a hand through his mussed hair.

"I wish I could..." I sighed. "We're both under house arrest, it seems; stray too far from our handlers and we're in trouble." He let out an exasperated breath and tilted his head to kiss my jaw.

"See you on the other side?" he asked, stepping back.

"Assuming I get through in one piece," I agreed. He cast Carter and Percy a mild glare and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Alright," he managed. "See you in seven hours."

"Hey," I said, taking his chin and lifting it so I could meet his gaze. "I love you." A wide smile spread slowly across his face, tenderness in his gaze.

"I love you, too," he said, leaning forward to give me a chaste kiss. Then he stepped away, shoved his hands in his pockets, and faced the guys. "Where to?"

"You're with me," Carter said, grinning. "I figure it's been at least six years since you visited the Brooklyn House, and they can't wait to show you how Egyptians party." Nico made a face and groaned.

"Here we go..." he muttered. I chuckled as I watched the elder Kane lead my lover out of the hall. Then I glanced over at Percy.

"So you got stuck with your look-alike," I noted, giving him a lopsided smirk. He laughed and threw his arm across my shoulders.

"Did you know, there are at least seven people in the world that look like a given person," he said. "And at least two of them look almost identical to the person."

"So I'm your 'almost identical'?" I asked, trying not to snicker. He snorted a laugh.

"Or I'm yours," he agreed. "Come on." He led me out of the hall and whistled sharply. I saw a gorgeous, jet black pegasus that circled once before landing in front of us. "Hey, Blackjack. Ready to go back to New Rome?" The horse nickered, bobbing his head and pawing the ground.

Sure thing, boss, I translated. Say, think we could grab some donuts on the way? I choked on a laugh, coughing.

"D-did he just say donuts?" I asked, trying not to die. Percy gave me an apologetic look.

"Yeah, he kinda has a thing for donuts..." Stroking the pegasus' neck, he shook his head. "You're a crazy horse, Blackjack, but if you get us safely to New Rome, I'll make sure you get some donuts."

Great! Thanks, boss! Blackjack whinnied joyfully.

"And stop calling me boss," Percy scolded. It was obvious they had this conversation a lot. The son of Poseidon hopped onto Blackjack's back and helped me climb on behind him; I had never ridden a horse before, and I felt awkward with the wide, muscled body between my legs. Hesitating, I gently laid my hands against Percy's hips, not sure what I was supposed to do exactly.

"Go ahead," he said, gripping Blackjack's mane loosely as the horse trotted in place, ready and eager to go—I could hear him chanting donuts, donuts, under his breath. Percy twisted to look back at me, saying, "Put your arms around my waist, unless you want to fall off."

"Ah, I'll pass," I said nervously. He shrugged.

"Alright, Blackjack," he said calmly, "go easy; it's his first time on a pegasus."

You got it, boss, Blackjack burred, spreading his wings slightly and trotting over the walkway between Olympus and the Empire State building. With a gentle bounce, he jumped up onto the ledge and balanced there. I stared wide-eyed at the clouds below, tightening my hold on both horse and demigod; vertigo assaulted me and I felt like I was falling through those clouds.

A moment later, I realized I really was; Blackjack tilted to the side and dropped off the ledge like a stone. With a gasp, I wrapped my arms firmly around Percy, squeezing like my life depended on it, which it probably did. Blackjack's wings snapped open and the plummet turned into a glide. I heard a rumbling laugh bubble up from Percy's chest.

"I told you to hold on," he chided, tugging at my arms. I loosened my hold, barely, so he could breathe.

"I am never riding a pegasus again," I said, body trembling. But even as I said it, I knew I shook from adrenaline, not fear.

Aw, don't be like that, Razzie-man, Blackjack neighed. Pegasi-back riding is fun!

"All the same, I'll stick to walking," I told him, squeezing his barrel a little tighter as I peered carefully downward.

Thankfully, Blackjack behaved, and with a quick stop in Nebraska so the horse could rest, we made it to New Rome around two or three in the morning. Blackjack was exhausted, despite his assurances that he could handle it, and that he had been training his stamina for this. I suspected he could handle one rider with ease, but even I could see two had worn him out. So Percy made sure he was settled in his stall on the edge of the city and promised to come back later to give the pegasus donuts and a good rub-down. Blackjack fell asleep on his feet muttering happily about donuts.

"Alright, Ras," Percy grinned, turning to me. "Let the party begin."

§§§

By seven, I was exceedingly grateful bachelor parties only happened once; my head throbbed from a mild overdose of alcohol, my ears were constantly ringing because of all the noise I'd endured, and my body felt like so much lead, I was utterly exhausted. I don't even remember who helped me onto the back of a pegasus and instructed the beast to stay close, although I do recall Percy mounting Blackjack and leading a procession of demigod-bearing pegasi bound for Camp Half-Blood. For my part, I fell asleep long before we reached the east coast, and didn't wake up until we landed.

As it turned out, Percy and I were alone, so I figured he'd sent the rest off to Camp Half-Blood, since our pegasi stood in front of my tent in Camp Crossover.

"Can I just...?" I began, but got no further as I slipped from the pegasus' back. Percy caught me, barely.

"Whoa, there," he laughed. The horses whinnied in mirth, pawing the ground and shaking their manes. Their taunts made Percy grimace and he started to scold them.

"Shut up," I groaned, cutting him off and feeling utterly pathetic. "I'd like to see either of you get forced to eat and drink more than you can hold..." Both pegasi immediately agreed, asking for lots of food. Already they were hurting my head, and I wasn't even to the hangover part yet. I glanced at Percy as he steadied me. "When I wake up, either I'm going to kill any pegasi that even looks at me, or I'm going to give Blackjack as many donuts as he wants..."

"You're so drunk, Ras," he choked, half laughing, half coughing. I grunted, trying to stand on my own to go to my tent.

"Your fault," I muttered, stumbling right back into him. He grabbed my arm and pulled it over his shoulders.

"Next time we party, there's no way in hell I'm letting you drink," he chuckled. Pain wracked my skull at the mere thought.

"There is no 'next time,' Jackson," I said, giving him a half-hearted glare. "I'm done with parties for a long, long time. In fact, Nico and I are running away, and we're not coming back for a long time, maybe a couple of years."

Even drunk, I felt the shuddering ripple of the Mist that signaled someone in the Duat. Just as I finished speaking, Freak leapt out of a shimmer, pulling Carter's boat. Immediately he and the pegasi began inspecting each other curiously.

"I wouldn't be surprised," the elder Kane laughed, responding to my comment. He jumped out of the boat, and helped Walt pull Nico out. My lover was completely unconscious, and missing his jacket.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

"Actually, we didn't do anything to him," Walt said, biting back a grin. "He drunk Sadie under the table, and then challenged Anubis, too."

"...I'm gonna kill him," I said with a facepalm.

"You should get him drunk on your honeymoon," Carter said, smirking. I looked up sharply.

"Why?"

"Um..." He and Walt exchanged looks, each agreeing they should let me find out myself. "You'll see." Both looked like they were about to burst out laughing any moment.

"Let's get him inside so he can sleep off this hangover," Walt smirked. Carter agreed and together they carried Nico into my tent. Percy helped me in after them and I sat on the edge of the bed as Walt and Carter stepped away.

"You gonna be alright if we leave you alone?" Percy asked. I looked up at the men, all of them older than me and much more used to drinking. Even Carter, who was only a couple of months older than me. I envied them.

"Yeah, we'll be alright," I said, giving them a light smile. "I'll talk to Orinda in the morning. Assuming I can think straight." Pressing my fingers to my eyes, I groaned softly. "I hate all three of you."

"Sure," Walt chuckled. "Everyone says that the first time they get drunk enough to have a hangover."

"You'll get over it," Carter laughed. "Come on, guys; let him sleep it off."

As soon as they were gone, I fell back, resting my head against Nico's thigh and closed my eyes for a moment to block out the bright early morning sunlight leaking through the tent walls.

§§§

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Nico leaning down.

"Aw, and I was hoping to kiss you awake, Sleeping Beauty," he said, smiling. I rubbed a hand over my face, swallowing the thick taste of post-alcoholic saliva in my mouth.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, sitting up. My temple thrummed unpleasantly. Wincing, I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes.

"Not long," he answered, shifting to sit behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I woke up and had to take a few minutes to figure out what happened. Is it always hard to remember things when you get drunk?"

"Only when you get overly drunk," I chuckled. "I've been drunk once before, but it wasn't all that bad. It's got to be worse for you; this is your first time drinking."

"Mm, and I'm never doing that again," he groaned. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, laughing softly.

"So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" I asked, threading my fingers through his and resting his hands on my stomach. "I was thinking... Madagascar."

"Madagascar?" he echoed, laughing.

"Well, originally I was thinking Venice or Paris, but they're a bit cliché, so I figured I should look somewhere less well-known."

"What's wrong with cliché?" he asked, kissing my cheek gently.

"Absolutely nothing," I said quickly. "I just thought you might like to go someplace unusual."

"Unusual doesn't have to be out-of-the-way," he noted, catching my ear between his teeth. My exhausted mind finally realized his arousal was pressing against my back.

"If you want to go somewhere specific, you can just tell me," I said hesitantly.

"Nowhere specific," he murmured, pressing his lips against my neck.

"Then why...?" I cut off with a gasp as he bit me gently just behind the ear. "Ok, I get it; anywhere with me."

"Mm-hmm, about time you got it," he hummed, sliding his hands up my chest. "So what places do you have in mind?"

"I don't... Um..."

"Tell me," he whispered, kissing my shoulder and tugging at my shirt. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the feelings my addled brain where registering.

"Venice, Paris, London, Cairo, or Tokyo," I managed. "If you keep going, I'm not going to be able to tell you anything more."

"Then I guess you're done talking," he said, slipping a hand under my belt. A low moan built up in my throat, and heat coiled in my gut.

"Y-yeah," I panted, grabbing his knees. "I can hardly imagine what our wedding night is going to be like." A deep chuckle rumbled up from his chest as he pulled my shirt up. I helped him take it off and leaned back against him as he kissed my neck and shoulders, running his hands up and down my chest.

"Want a demonstration?" he asked warmly. I hardened completely at that and groaned aloud. He snickered softly, shifting. "I'll take that as a yes; lay down." I obeyed and he straddled me, rubbing his groin against mine.

"Nico..." I gasped, arching off the bed. What little of the alcohol remained in my system was amplifying every sensation, and I already felt pain from the buildup of pressure in my groin. He took pity on me and undid my pants, pulling out my member and rubbing it as he wrapped his mouth around the tip.

It took me a grand total of maybe five seconds of that to cum. Nico gagged, not expecting it, and sat back, wiping my fluids from his chin and licking it from his fingers.

"That was a bit faster than I expected," he smirked. I flushed in embarrassment, pushing myself up.

"I'm sorry, Nico," I said, ashamed. "That was pathetic..."

"Not at all," he said gently, reaching over with his free hand to cup my cheek. "I like knowing I'm that good." The teasing glint in his eyes told me I'd be hearing about this in the future, but at the moment, I was just glad he didn't think I was pitiful for cumming that quickly.

"Love, you're more than good," I said seductively, leaning toward him. "You're perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding really was simple, and surprisingly quiet; with all the popularity I'd been avoid- I mean getting, I'd expected the entire magician community and half the world's population of demigods to show. Instead, only some people from the Brooklyn House, plus Amos and Zia, showed from the Egyptian side, and only a few people from Camp Half-Blood came, despite the whole thing being held on the camp grounds; most of the demigods were still gone for school, and those that weren't but didn't come to the wedding had gone off on adventures of their own. And of course, Camp Crossover was there, too; all in all, it was large compared to most mortal weddings, but small for us, given how many people we'd met and made friends with.

Chiron ended up presiding, and he stood at the 'altar' in all his centaur glory, wearing a suit top with his horse-flesh washed and brushed until it gleamed, and same for his tail. Amos stood with him to give us Egyptian blessings, wearing a gold-yellow suit with matching hat and glasses, and sparkling yellow gems in his cornrows, like little bits of sun caught in his hair.

The ceremony was over quickly, but it felt like an eternity. I was shocked when Nico produced a ring that looked exactly like his own, but in silver instead of white-gold, and delighted when he met and kept my gaze as he slid the ring onto my finger. And when Chiron announced us 'husband and consort,' I didn't even wait for his permission before sweeping Nico into the deepest kiss I think we've ever shared.

During the reception in the brand new Big House, a couple of different gods showed up every once in a while for congratulations, or to crash the party, and Dionysus stayed practically the whole time, clucking and trying to make changes to this or that because he insisted the party wasn't good enough. Chiron and I alternated the responsibility of keeping him from changing everything.

At some point, Hermes handed me a package before vanishing to gods-know-where. It turned out to be the little football-shaped object that Setne had used against me to pull out my powers, and with it was a note. I was shocked when I read the signature; it was from Simon himself, thanking me for freeing him, explaining about the object, and promising that the warrant for my arrest had vanished, along with the price on Girtin's head. Apparently, the other girl had vanished, and no one could track down any family for either of the girls, so the charges against me were dropped.

But my biggest surprise was the guest that showed up about halfway through the reception, when Nico and I had decided it was about time for the newlyweds to sneak away for their honeymoon.

Orinda—dressed in a gorgeous blue and purple gown with pearl jewelry that it had taken days to convince her to wear—cornered me just before Nico and I were going to leave, Kohn following her with a lopsided smirk on his lips.

"Do you need me?" I asked her, slipping my hand into Nico's. He shifted beside me, curious.

"Actually," she said, struggling not to grin. "I don't. But someone else does. He can't stay long, but he wanted to talk to you before he left." She knew something, and so did Kohn, but by the look they exchanged, I knew there was no way I was getting it out of them.

"Well, where is he?" I asked, frowning in confusion. Who would want to talk to me that couldn't stay? The gods could stay, they just didn't want to. And if they wanted to talk to me, they'd just pop up out of nowhere and start talking.

"He's waiting for you just outside on the porch," Kohn answered. "And he was hoping to talk to Nico, too." The son of Athena gave my lover an amused look that made no sense to me, though I caught a touch of sarcastic pity.

"Thanks," I said, starting toward the front door. Pausing, I glanced back at the pair. "Oh, Rin. Once we've talked with this guy, Nico and I are leaving, so don't be surprised if you don't see us again, ok?"

"We figured as much," Orinda laughed. "Take care, you two."

"See you in a couple of months," Nico smirked. "A year, if I can keep him out of it long enough."

"Good luck with that one," Kohn snorted. I rolled my eyes and pulled my husband along with me as I headed for the door again.

It was nice, calling him my husband. I doubted I would ever grow out of it.

Outside, under the star-dusted sky, crisp, cool breezes washed across the meadows, bringing us wonderful scents of wildflowers and grass. I gave Nico a peaceful, content look and he smiled back.

"I guess you love him a whole heck of a lot more than I realized," a familiar voice noted, chuckling. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I jerked around to face the speaker.

Jerome wore a tailored black suit this time, with a grass green tie and an icy green shirt under the jacket. His hair looked much the same as last time, but with green and silver ribbons tied into it instead of flowers, and the beads were all green, the chains silver. With his hands tucked into his pockets, and the front of his jacket hanging open like that, he looked more like a modern-day business man than an ancient Elf, but he still carried himself with the same air of primeval wisdom and authority.

"Dad..." I breathed, feeling my eyes sting with tears. Nico tensed, looking back and forth between us.

"Hey, Ras," Jerome smiled. "I guess I got lucky w-" I cut him off by leaping forward and wrapping my arms around him. For a moment, he just stood there, startled, and then he hugged me back, tightly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," I said, pulling back to look at him. He laughed softly, brushing his hand over my hair.

"So did I," he answered. Then he took my waist-length braid and pulled it over my shoulder, grinning. "I guess it runs in the family, eh? You know, my grandfather liked his long, too. And Mom's was almost floor-length." I laughed, wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah, well... Nico likes it long," I said, glancing back at my lover, who waited patiently, respecting us. A thought connected and I almost kicked myself. "Ah, right. Dad, this is Nico di Angelo-Porter, my husband. Nico, this is my dad, Jerome Porter."

"I've got a question for you, son," my father said, crossing his arms and looking Nico in the eye with a firm gaze.

"I've got an answer," Nico said. "Maybe they match." A spark of amusement softened Jerome's gaze as he bit back a smile.

"Perhaps," he agreed. "My question is this: I understand you're a son of Hades; if Erasmus died, would you follow him to the Underworld?"

Without missing a beat, Nico kept level eye contact and replied, "Absolutely." He didn't blink, or look away, and the utter sincerity in his voice sent proud love coursing through me. Jerome smiled and glanced at me.

"Well then," he said. "Since Erasmus already died once for you, and you're willing to do the same, I don't see any reason why this wedding was a mistake." He held out his hand to my lover, and Nico took it, shaking his hand firmly. "I give you my blessings. Both of you." Turning to me, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, unable to stop the grin threatening to break my cheeks.

"I was hoping for some grandkids," he said, "but I suppose I wouldn't be around to see them anyway." I flushed, and I saw Nico turn bright red as well.

"W-we, uh... We were thinking we might... possibly, adopt, actually," I stammered. Jerome laughed, squeezing my shoulder.

"Then I guess I am missing out." He shrugged. "Well, I already know you're going to be a great father." That sent more blood to my cheeks and I looked away, embarrassed. I noticed Nico biting his lip and looking down, his face redder than mine, which made me curious; I knew he knew something, but I had no clue what, so I made a mental note to ask him later.

"Looks like my time is up," Jerome noted. I looked up to see him fading out. "One more thing before I go, Razzie; I'm proud of you, son. I always have been. Your mother and I did an amazing thing bringing you into this world, and we love you more than anything."

"I know," I said, taking in the view one last time. "I love you, too, Dad." He smiled.

"Good bye, Erasmus." He vanished and I sighed, looking up at the stars.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For letting me see him one more time." I glanced over at Nico, who was still red, but had wiped all emotion but love from his face.

"You know, when I heard you call him 'Dad,' I had a split-second freak-out moment," he said. "I was scared he was going to put a hex spell on me or something." It took everything I had not to burst out laughing.

"No way, Nico," I said, trying not to grin. "He's not like that. And anyway, if he did anything, it'd be to your soul, not your body." He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Is he a ka magician, too?"

"Uh-uh," I shook my head. "A ba magician. And my grandmother was an ib magician; she could change people's thoughts, emotions, moods... Setne would have had a field day with her powers if he'd ever caught her."

"Ka, ba, ib," Nico ticked off each on his fingers. "Isn't there five parts of the soul, according to Egyptians?" I nodded, leaning against the railing.

"Ka, ba, ib, ren, and sheut," I explained. "Life force, personality, heart, name, and shadow." Nico blinked.

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "A person's shadow is part of their soul?"

"Yeah, supposedly a person's physical shadow is a manifestation of their soul shadow, which is a collection of everything about a person that makes them who they are; if you destroy a person's shadow, you destroy them. Permanently."

"So, you're a ka magician, your father is a ba magician, your grandmother was an ib magician... I guess that means if you had a kid, they'd be a ren or sheut magician?" He pursed his lips in thought, and I smiled.

"A sheut magician," I said. "My great-grandfather was a ren magician, one of the most powerful magicians ever to exist, according to my dad. That leaves sheut, and given that soul magic is the rarest ability a magician can have, Dad thinks that we'll be the only ones to get it, which means if I had any children, one of them would be a sheut magician." Nico flushed again and looked down, clasping his hands so tightly in front of him that they turned white.

"If you could have a child with both of our genetics, would you?" he asked softly, nervous. I blinked, frowning as I tried to understand what he was saying.

"Well, of course, but..." I shook my head, confused. "We can't; it's not possible." Pausing, I studied him. "Is it?"

"I talked with Anna Delhaize and Terrance Peterson," he explained slowly. My frown deepened as I wondered why he would have talked to the children of Aphrodite in my camp. "And I confirmed it with Piper, who talked to her mother."

"Aphrodite? What...?" I asked when he paused. Swallowing hard, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that he held out to me. I took it and held it up to inspect the murky blue-gray fluid. "What's this?"

"A favor, from Cupid," he said, flushing deep red. I blinked.

"Cupid?"

"He's not what you think, trust me on that," he said, wincing. "But after all the trouble he put me through during the quest to defeat Gaea, he owed me a favor. This was a little more than he owed me, but he decided it'd be his wedding present to us."

"So...?" I prompted, shaking the vial and watching the viscous fluid collect again.

"With this, we... we can..." He took a deep breath, blushing hotly and keeping his gaze on the ground in panicky embarrassment. Finally he just blurted it out. "We can both use in vitro fertilization for the same egg." He covered his face with his hands and I almost dropped the vial.

"You mean..." I said slowly, clutching the precious fluid tightly, "we can have a child with both our genetics?"

"A-and without the woman's," Nico added quietly, still covering his face.

"Really?" I stared at the vial in my hands, suddenly grasping just how big a favor this was. "Cupid...?"

"He apparently has a lot of potions like this one, things he got from Hera as payment for various favors..." Nico muttered, turning away. It made sense; Hera was the goddess of childbirth and family, so she would know that kind of thing, and if Cupid had done favors for her, it was definitely the sort of thing she was likely to pay him with.

"Well, the way I see it..." I began, moving behind him and wrapping my arms around him. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I held up the vial for both of us to look at. "All we need now is a woman willing to bear children for us."

"Done," a new voice answered, startling both of us. Zynesta stood by the entrance, hands tucked behind her as she leaned against the wall, watching us in amusement. Her dark hair was pinned up in an elegant up-do, and she wore a beautiful teal mini-dress. The Aphrodite girls in the camp had taken it upon themselves to make her the 'belle of the ball,' and her makeup was heavy enough to accent her gold eyes and high cheekbones, but soft enough that it looked fairly natural. She really was very pretty, and I'd noticed more than one guy staring at her during the wedding.

"Done?" Nico repeated, frowning. Zynesta grinned.

"Piper didn't just talk her mother into getting that potion from Cupid for you, you know," she said, stepping away from the wall. "After that was all settled, she brought Leo and me together and asked for a huge favor. So, together we came up with a wedding present for you." Nico and I exchanged confused glances.

"And that would be...?" I pushed.

"Me," she answered, smiling broadly. "Leo modified me to carry a human child for the full duration of a pregnancy, and an anonymous someone donated an egg for you. All that's really missing is your part." She held out her hand. "And the vial, of course; I'm going to need that." I looked at Nico, but he was as lost as I was. And twice as uncertain.

"You're offering to give birth to a child that won't even be yours?" he frowned.

"Well, I can't have kids anyway," she shrugged, "so this will be an interesting opportunity to experience human life."

§§§

So, nine months later, after six months traveling the world together, and three making Camp Crossover better and safer, Nico and I waited outside the Big House, cringing every time Zynesta screamed an insult to geld us both or tie us up and throw us in the Styx.

"I'm about ready to tie myself up and jump in the Styx," I groaned after half an hour of listening to her shriek and cry out in agony. Nico grunted in agreement, wincing at a particularly loud screech of pain from inside the house. I sat by the railing, head in my hands, and glanced up as Chiron trotted hurriedly out of the building. "How did I get talked into this again?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. Zynesta screamed and began cursing us again, making Chiron jump and shift nervously. "But I'm definitely asking the same thing."

"How does she even feel the pain? She's a machine!" Nico exclaimed, covering his ears as Zynesta shouted curses against him and his father.

"She did say Leo modified her for pregnancy," I pointed out, and then flinched as she turned her insults on me, my mother, and my father. "He must have done a better job than anyone thought."

"Or he was being his usual prankster self," Nico muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Somehow I doubt that," I said, chuckling wryly. Another sharp scream cut me off, this time followed by the loud cry of a child. I jumped up and Nico pushed away from the wall as Chiron breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over," he said. "Thank the gods; I didn't know how much more I could stand." Grinning, I grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him after me into the Big House, to a small room near the back where Piper, Annabeth, Orinda, Sadie, and Jaz had brought Zynesta when she started labor. Piper met us at the door, smiling broadly.

"Congrats, Ras, Nico," she laughed. "She's beautiful."

"She?" I breathed. Nico fell against the doorframe, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I... have a daughter?" he said, shell-shocked.

"You do indeed," Annabeth said, joining Piper in the doorway, a hand on her own swelled stomach. "Congratulations; she's the first child in history born to a male couple with both of their genetics." I rubbed a hand over my mouth, half awestruck, half terrified, all excited.

"I can't believe this," I said, feeling a wide grin stretch across my face. "I'm a dad." Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, I swallowed hard. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Relax, Porter," Orinda smirked, slipping past the other girls and clapping my shoulder as she passed. "She's just like the other kids at Crossover, just a little younger. And don't worry about taking care of her; she's going to have at least six mothers, trust me."

"Absolutely," Annabeth agreed as Orinda headed for the front, calling for Chiron. "And, don't tell Zynesta this yet, but Jaz tells me there's still enough of the potion left for another child." Wide-eyed, I exchanged shocked looks with Nico.

"N-no, no, no," he said quickly. "I think we'll pass... At least for another couple of years..."

"Agreed," I said, terrified of just the thought of making Zynesta go through this again.

"Is that Ras and Nico?" Zynesta called from inside the room, sounding surprising cheerful. "Tell them to get their butts in here and say hello to their daughter before I decide I want to keep her." Annabeth and Piper laughed and stepped aside, gesturing for us to enter. I took a slow step into the room, and Nico slipped past me as the girls giggled and followed after Orinda.

Sadie and Jaz sat on either side of the bed, where Zynesta rested against the backboard, a tiny bundle of cloth in her arms. She smiled broadly at us, excitement gleaming in her golden eyes.

"Come on, you two," she giggled. "She doesn't bite. Not yet at least." That kick-started my brain; I chuckled softly and moved around to Sadie's side of the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Sadie shifted to give me room and Zynesta carefully held the bundle out to me. It squirmed as I took it, and I suddenly felt like I'd drop the baby any minute.

All fears vanished the moment those wide, twin black orbs settled on my face. She cooed, smiling, and wriggled until her arms were free. Then she reached up for me. I brought her close and kissed her forehead as she grabbed my jaw, making soft sounds of happiness. Shifting her to one arm, I reached over with my free hand and took Zynesta's, squeezing appreciatively.

"Thank you, Zynesta," I said, feeling more content than I ever thought I could. She smiled back, warmly.

"I owed you for setting me free," she said, a teasing glint in her gaze.

"Then I guess this makes us even," I chuckled, looking back down at the burbling child in my arms. Nico came up beside me, and she immediately squealed in delight.

"Well, she certainly recognized her parents; think she's also a soul magician, too?" Sadie asked, leaning over to touch the child's cheek.

"I know she is," I said, watching Nico gently place his hand on her stomach. She grabbed his fingers, trying to put them in her mouth, and when that failed, she settled for testing her grip on his hand. "Just like Dad said; she's a sheut magician."

"Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" Jaz asked, leaning her elbows on the bed and resting her chin on her fists. I glanced at Nico and we both grinned.

"We've had no end to the debates," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But they all seem wrong now that we see her," Nico added, shaking his head.

"Any suggestions?" I asked, looking around.

"No way," Sadie laughed. "If you ask me for a name, you're going to end up regretting it."

"Yeah, you'd probably want to name her Sadie Jr. or something," Jaz ribbed.

"I would not," Sadie protested good-naturedly as we laughed. "Besides, I was actually thinking that Ras should name her."

"Me?" I blinked, surprised. "Why me?"

"Well, use your magic," Sadie suggested. "Look at her life force, figure out what name would fit best."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Zynesta agreed. "You're a soul magician, so you'd know her best anyway."

"Just be careful when you speak her name out loud for the first time," Jaz warned. "First of all, it'll strengthen your bond with her—it always strengthens the bond between parent and child the first time each parent says their kid's name. And second, anyone who hears you say it out loud the first time will know the proper way to say it."

"The proper way," I echoed, glancing at Sadie. "You mentioned that once, when you told us about Set, Evil Day."

"Yeah," she made a face and crossed her arms. "I learned his name with Isis' help, but I had to give up the knowledge of the proper way to say it later."

"So if Ras says her name aloud here, all three of you will know the proper way to say it," Nico said slowly. "He told me about that—being able to control someone with their proper name. And you three would be able to?"

"Probably," Jaz admitted. "Sadie and I are fully Egyptian, so we would most likely be able to, but I don't know about Zyn; she's only half-and-half, like Ras. Although, Ras definitely has an advantage..." She glanced at me. "...since you're a soul magician."

"But not a ren magician," I reminded them. "I don't even know how to begin looking for someone's name in their life force."

"You don't need to," Sadie shrugged. "Just search her ka for the missing part; that will be her name."

"Sadie's right," Jaz agreed. "A person's ren makes an impression on their ka; if you search her ka for the place where her name would make an impression, you can figure out what name or names would fit best." I glanced at the child, who'd fallen asleep clutching Nico's hand.

"If you don't want to, I'll name her," my lover offered gently.

"Do you think I should?" I asked him, watching the baby girl stretch in her sleep.

"I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable doing," he said, leaning over to kiss my temple. I glanced up at Zynesta, who watched me, curious to see what I'd do. In that moment, I made a decision that no matter what other name fit my daughter, I was going to name her after the woman who bore her as well.

Looking down at the child, I tilted my head to the left, seeing her tiny body fade until just her bright, gray-green ka was visible. I skimmed through it, noting right away that it was too fast and chaotic.

She doesn't have a ren yet, and thus has an incomplete ba and sheut, Heka said. I'd felt him waking up this time, so he didn't startle me, but he did surprise me.

How do you know about the other parts? I asked him.

The ka links the other parts of the soul, in various ways, he explained. That's why it was named after me; with the ka, you can learn just about anything about a person, including their ren, ib, ba and sheut. If they don't hide it well enough, that is. I considered that, intrigued.

That's why I was able to get so good at controlling my ba, then, I noted. I used my own ka to learn it.

Most likely, Heka agreed, proud. Now name your daughter, so her ka slows down.

I searched the girl's ka, looking for the lack of impression, and eventually found it, right in the center of her forehead. I remembered Heka telling me long ago that a person's ren was seated mostly in the head, their ib resided almost exclusively in the center of the chest, their ba rested mostly in their middle, and their sheut kept almost entirely to their feet. Now that I'd seen it firsthand, it sort of made sense.

As I focused on the seat of her unknown name, I realized there were thousands of names that could fit. I slowly picked through them, looking for the one I thought best fit for my daughter's name. When I found it, I knew it was perfect. Smiling, I glanced up at Nico.

"You found one?" he asked. Though his expression remained passive, I could see the subtle excitement in his gaze. I nodded, but before I could announce it, he put a finger to my lips and looked up at the others. "I want you to swear you will never tell anyone how to say her name properly. And that you'll never use it yourself."

"Of course," Jaz said immediately. "I so swear."

"Same here," Zynesta added.

"And me," Sadie echoed. "So, what's her name?"

"Delia Zyn," I said. "Her name is Delia Zyn di Angelo-Porter." Zynesta's hands flew to her mouth, and tears gathered in her eyes. Delia cooed softly in her sleep, shifting closer to me and clutching Nico's hand tighter.

"R-really?" Zynesta breathed. "You really...?"

"Without you, she wouldn't have been born," I pointed out. "And... if Nico's alright with it, I want you to be her godmother."

"I'd have it no other way," my lover said peacefully as I glanced at him. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one surprised by his answer. Shifting carefully to avoid disturbing Delia, he reached out to Zynesta. "It's about time I dropped my petty jealousies against you, Zynesta. You've been a great friend to both of us, and like Ras said, without you, we wouldn't have a daughter. Will you accept my apologies and become her godmother?"

"I... Of course," she said, half laughing, half crying as she took his hand. "Thank you." Nodding, Nico stepped back and leaned down to kiss Delia gently on the forehead.

"My little Delia," he whispered, so softly, even I had trouble hearing him, as close as I was.

"Tell me you didn't name her after me," a new voice said teasingly. We all looked over at the door, where Reyna leaned against the frame, arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"Not a chance," I said blandly. "You've got an ego big enough for two people as it is."

"Hey now," she snorted. "Just because you're Mr. Popular..."

"I am not!"

"...doesn't mean we all haven't had our own days of fame." I laughed as she came into the room.

"You more so than most," I noted. "I may have brought Greece and Egypt together, but you mended a millennia-old blood feud."

"Yeah, yeah; details," she said dismissively, though her grin betrayed her. "So what is her name?"

"Delia," I answered as Nico carefully extracted his hand from the child's grip. "Would you like to hold her?" Reyna faltered.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and she hesitantly stepped forward to take Delia.

"Careful; she's sleeping."

"She's beautiful," Reyna whispered, cuddling Delia as she sat down next to me. "I'll bet she's going to be a heartbreaker."

"You said it," Sadie snickered just as Annabeth returned. The daughter of Athena was smiling, and I knew she'd heard Reyna's statement.

"And you can bet she, Elizabeth, and this one will be very close," she added, rubbing her hands across her stomach. "Hey, Ras, Nico; Chiron wanted me to let you know; you'll have to leave pretty quick here if you don't want to get swamped with baby shower gifts. He and Orinda are working with Carter and sending out Iris-messages, paper airplanes, snail-mail, and gods-know-what-else, letting everyone know to send their gifts here to the Big House, or to the Brooklyn House, but your empousai just called in saying they wouldn't be able to help hide you guys unless you went back to Crossover." She winced lightly, absently rubbing her belly. "Oh, and Clarina said a couple of other empousai made it back and are waiting to pledge to you." I made a face.

"Great," I muttered. "I'm never going to get away from them now..." Standing, I reached for Delia, and Reyna gently handed her back. "Zynesta, take as long as you need to recover, alright?"

"I will," she nodded. "I just need to shut down for a couple of hours and then I'll be back at Camp Crossover."

"Good," I nodded. "Ready to go, Nico?"

"Shadow-travel, or pegasi?" he asked warily. I thought for a moment; he didn't like pegasi-back riding any more than I did, but I wasn't so sure shadow-travel with a newborn was such a good idea.

"Go on ahead," I told him. "I'll take a pegasus back."

"You sure?" he asked worriedly. I smiled and leaned over to give him a gentle, chaste kiss.

"I'm sure; go on." The moment he was gone, I headed for the door, pausing by Annabeth. "Your turn." She gave me a look and rolled her eyes.

"The contractions are too far apart," she snorted. Then her eyes widened and she gasped, wrapping her arms protectively over her middle.

"Ok, I'd say 'I told you so,' but I think your baby already did the job for me," I said as Sadie and Jaz jumped up to help her. "That said, I'm not hanging around for more screaming. Good luck girls."

"DAMN YOU, ERASMUS!" Annabeth shrieked just after I cleared the building. I grimaced, and glanced back inside, where Chiron and Orinda stood by a table covering their ears with their hands.

"When Percy gets here, it wasn't my fault," I told them. Delia squirmed in my arms and began crying, and my attention went immediately to her. I gently hushed her, hurrying to the stables. Jenny waited for me, eager to get back to Gina, who she'd bonded to. She whinnied when she saw me.

We going back to Rainbow? the pegasus asked, prancing happily in her stall.

"Shh; yes, we are," I said softly, smiling at Jenny's nickname for Gina. "Ready to go?"

Of course! she burred. Is that your baby, Razzie-man? I bit back a laugh. Ever since Blackjack had started calling me that, all the pegasi had picked it up.

"Yeah," I answered, climbing carefully onto her back. "I'm going to need you to go slow for her, ok?"

No problem, Razzie-man, she nickered, trotting smoothly out of her stall and into the field beside the stables.

As she took off and soared over the camp, making a wide bank for Camp Crossover, I held Delia close and prayed thanks to God for her safe birth. Mountains and valleys, rivers and lakes passed beneath us, and I felt at more at peace than ever before in my life. If a monster attacked now, I would do whatever was necessary to keep Delia and Jenny safe, but if I died, it'd be in content.

The world was as perfect as could be; I had a loving husband, a beautiful child, and more friends than I could ever deserve. And that was all I'd ever need.


End file.
